


La vuelta al mundo

by MaryTheAlien



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco - Fandom, Higuel - Fandom, Hiro Hamada - Fandom, Hiroguel - Fandom, Miguel Rivera - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Fic, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, it might even be an AU, like this is definitely crack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheAlien/pseuds/MaryTheAlien
Summary: Sé que no es lo que se esperan, tampoco yo, así que si lo leen, es bueno y si me dicen que es bueno, mucho mejor.Sé que esto aún no tiene sentido pero  lo tendrá conforme vayamos avanzando, esto es un fanfic Higuel, por ende es Slash y de una ship que hizo que volviera a amar el yaoi y slash como antes, espero les guste."Yo!, era un objeto esperando a ser ceniza. Un día decidí hacerle caso a la brisa,  a irme resbalando detrás de tu camisa. No me convenció nadie, me convenció tu sonrisa"





	1. Quién será?

Cd. De México, Semana de la Ciencia y Tecnología

Hamada Tadashi  
Y  
Hamada Hiro

Presentan: "Avances de la robótica dentro del campo de la medicina convencional."

Se alcanzaba a leer en las grandes letras de una pancarta en el aula magna donde se llevó a cabo una de las mejores conferencias que prometía la universidad más prestigiosa del país.

—Demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestros expositores que llegaron de parte de el Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo, a esta su 22° Semana de la Ciencia y Tecnología con sede en esta nuestra Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. —Se le escuchaba decir a el maestro de ceremonias a cargo.

—Gracias a Todos los presentes por brindarnos su atención, mi hermano y yo les queremos agradecer por este pequeño espacio que nos brindaron. —Mencionaba el más alto y fornido de los Hamada, agradeciendo los aplausos.

—Bro ¿Algo que quieras añadir? —Mencionó el mayor en voz baja que apenas y se alcanzó a notar en el micrófono.

El menor gruñó como respuesta, algo en su estómago le decía que necesitaba un café y una gran cantidad de azúcar en su sistema, azúcar que no podía consumir a la vista de su hermano en medio de la conferencia pues éste lo consideraba una falta de respeto a la audiencia.

Él ya no era un niño, pero a la edad de 22 años no dejaba de ser uno de los graduados de maestría más jóvenes del mundo, cualidad por la cual muchas de las personas que estaban ahí se sentían atraídas al japonés-americano y a su hermano (incluyendo la gran confianza y belleza exótica que estos desprendían en un lugar como lo era México).

—Queremos entregarles un reconocimiento a nuestros expositores antes de que pasen a retirarse, muchas gracias por su participación.— Dijo el maestro de ceremonias al entregarles dos folder con sus reconocimientos, a lo cual Tadashi hizo una reverencia y lo recibió también a nombre de su hermano el cual lo estaba fulminando con la mirada de una manera discreta pero que sólo ellos podrían entender.

Ambos salieron de la sala de eventos despidiéndose de todos y se dispusieron a buscar a sus amigos. Un leve sonido se escuchó en el pantalón de Tadashi, buscó su celular en el pantalón. Efectivamente era un mensaje de su novia diciendo que estaban ya casi todos reunidos en la cafetería, después de preguntar a unos profesores del lugar se dieron a la tarea de ir para el lugar.

—Bro.

—Aquí tienes —dijo el mayor extendiendo la mano con una pequeña bolsa de panditas mientras le ofrecía una cara de disgusto por la manera en la que éste lo estuvo viendo a lo largo de la conferencia.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, en busca de sus amigos que también habían tenido conferencias.

—Pensé que sería más grande —Mencionó haciendo una mueca.

—Pensé que te comportarias mejor —Señaló con una mirada comprensiva.

—Pues pensaste mal —dijo arrebatando la bolsa de panditas que inmediatamente abrió haciendo un resoplido que alejaba un mechón de cabello que cubría su pálido rostro.

—Más tarde hay que ir a la "Noche Mexicana" que nos tienen preparada el Comité Organizador, será divertido ir después de todo —Mencionó Tadashi esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de su hermanito.

—Me deberás una bolsa más grande después de esto—. Señaló con un pandita rojo a su hermano.  
—No si es que sigues con esa cara, vamos, sé que —

—Está bien—. Contestó con una mueca sin dejarle terminar lo que quería decir el mayor.

Ambos entraron en busca de sus amigos a aquella cafetería, los que los esperaban con una sonrisa y justo dos lugares vacíos.

—Hey, ¡por aquí! —gritó Fred en un mal español, agitando una de sus manos para que lo pudieran ver los hermanos Hamada.

—Y bien... ¿Qué tal todo? —dijo Tadashi mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos.

Hiro tomaba una papa frita que tenían todos en el centro sin prestarles mucha atención.

—De lo mejor, todos fueron atentos y al parecer a los asistentes de química adoraban mi entusiasmo, me alegra que nos hayan mandado a todos nosotros juntos como parte de la universidad —Comenzó a contar la bella rubia al lado de Tadashi mientras lo tomaba del brazo con una sonrisa que ambos correspondían.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Honey —dijo el mayor de los Hamada mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la apretaba con cariño.

—Si bueno, tortolos. Yo como no soy un gran maestro que expone asambleas ante todos fui a dar una vuelta por El Mercado de la Ciudadela —Mencionó Fred con una sonrisa mostrando la gran cantidad de bolsas con recuerditos y comida que consiguió para todos.  
—Incluso planeo añadir uno de los diseños de estos Alebrijes A mi arsenal de Fredzilla, no vendría nada mal un cambio de super traje de vez en cuando. ¿No? —Terminó por decir el castaño mientras mostraba a todos una pequeña figurilla en forma de dragón muy peculiar a todos con una sonrisa que no podía quitarse de la cara.

La plática entre todos siempre era de la misma manera, Honey y Tadashi hablando de una manera discreta entre ellos mientras siguen la conversación con todos. Fred da ideas para mil y un proyectos que para él son altamente necesarios en la vida aunque en su mayoría son realmente extraños a los ojos de los demás.

—Ya que todos terminamos por ahora la jornada de conferencias, ¿les parece si salimos a caminar para buscar algo tradicional que comer? —Preguntó Honey con una sonrisa en su cara, al recordar que la comida latina es la que más le gusta debido a sus raíces.

—Creo que Gogo aún tiene un taller más y podemos salir después de eso, tenemos que esperarla sino queremos que nos parta el trasero. — Mencionó Wasabi mientras se metía una papa a la boca.

—Está bien, creo que si tenemos que esperarla un poco más —Mencionó Hiro

.......

Cuando al fin estuvieron todos juntos, lograron salir a recorrer esta ciudad que era completamente nueva para la mayoría.

Caminando por la ciudad por varias horas en busca de algo qué comer o simplemente un lugar para descansar, se percataron de un gran letrero que llamó su atención.

Conservatorio Nacional de Música 

Presenta

Miguel Rivera

En concierto  
Gratis en la feria de Día de muertos  
Del 27 de octubre al 3 de noviembre

—¿Feria de los muertos? —Preguntó Hiro como si de una broma se tratara.

—Genial, otro lugar donde comprar más cosas y comer al fin algo —Mencionó Fred con alegría.

Todos se dirigieron para ese lugar con un paso rápido debido al hambre y cansancio que desprendían de todos lados.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con una fiesta llena de color, aromas y alegría.  
Hiro no podía entender como algo dedicado a los muertos podía ser tan lleno de color y alegría, era algo sumamente extraño, cosas de Mexicanos, eso era seguro.

—¿Qué les gustaría para comer? Se me antoja algo de Mole o tamales—. Mencionó Honey muy emocionada de estar al fin en un lugar donde pueda comer tanta verdadera comida Mexicana hasta reventar y quería que todos sintieran lo mismo que ella.

Hiro estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían los demás, estaba intrigado y emocionado por la gran cantidad de dulces que veía en cada puesto de la feria, pero... ¿Cráneos de dulce? ¿Qué clase de locura era ésa? ¿Una Broma de mal gusto deseando la muerte ajena al poner el nombre de la persona sobre la parte frontal del cráneo? No dudaba que se veían apetitosas, pero es obvio que después de haber caminado tanto cualquier cosa que se le atravesara enfrente se e iba a antojar de una manera bestial. Maldita sea Tadashi y su manía de caminar detrás de Honey a donde sea que ella y sus gigantes plataformas la lleven ¿No se cansaba de andar en malditos zancos por toda la ciudad?

—¿Cómo vamos? ¿Todos bien? —Esas palabras dichas a través de un micrófono, seguidas de los gritos de una multitud interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Hiro levantó la vista para tratar de buscar aquel muchacho que se escuchaba hablar con tanta alegría.

—¿Con ganas de seguir gozando? Quiero cantar para todos los que nos acompañan una de mis canciones más aclamadas, no sé por qué jajaja! Esta canción en realidad es de 1953 escrita por los mexicanos Pablo Beltrán y Luis Demetrio.— Comenzó a decir el moreno, mientras se quitaba el saco que evidentemente le estorbaba, dejando ver una ajustada camisa blanca que bien podría haber estado pintada y no habría diferencia por la manera en la que sus músculos eran remarcados por la delicada prenda, decidió remangarse la camisa para poder tener mayor oportunidad para moverse, sin duda se veía bien parecido.

Se podría decir que las fans de las primeras filas gritaran y chiflaran de emoción, para lo cual el moreno se sonrojó y les dedicó una risa fresca mientras se inclinaba para recoger una rosa que una fan había aventado segundos atrás.

La banda comenzó a tocar y las coristas coqueteaban con él un poco mientras bailaban al ritmo de la canción que poco a poco inundaba todo el lugar. El moreno sin más besó la rosa y la aventó de regreso a quien era su dueña antes de que él la tomara.

—¿Quién será la que me quiera a mi? ¿Quién será? ¿quién será?— Comenzó a cantar con una voz tranquila y melodiosa, al ritmo de la música mientras la acompañaba con un movimiento de caderas digno de cualquier latino.

—¿Quién será la que me de su amor? ¿quién será? ¿quién será? —Hiro conocía el ritmo de esa canción, él la conocía como Sway pero el cantante era Sinatra, Tadashi siempre se encargaba de recordarle eso por alguna razón en particular.

—Yo no sé si la podré encontrar, yo no sé, yo no sé. Yo no sé si volveré a querer, yo no sé, yo no sé —El chico no cantaba mal, eso era de reconocerse en definitiva, decía mientras se abría paso entre la gente para poder mínimo verle la cara y saber de quién se trataba.

—He querido volver a vivir la pasión y el calor de otro amor de otro amor que me hiciera sentir  
que me hiciera feliz como ayer lo fui. —Cuando al fin logró abrirse paso, se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de mujeres de todas las edades que le coreaban la canción a aquel joven, incluso se trataban de señalar a modo de que el joven se diera cuenta por lo menos de su existencia; pero el vitor fue más intenso cuando el puente musical inició y de los lados salieron varias bailarinas y comenzaron a bailar alrededor y con él, de una forma lo bastante sugerente, las flores de todos los tipos pero en especial las naranjas que se daban en esta estación comenzaron a lloverle de parte sus admiradoras o eso era lo que alcanzaba a creer el nipón, de igual manera no pudo verle la cara al muchacho pues traía un antifaz con forma de cráneo con colores muy brillantes que emanaba a aquellas calaveras de azúcar que se había encontrado minutos atrás, lo que contrastaba con su monotemático traje.

Cuando terminó esa pauta instrumental que le hizo tener más de un sonrojo por la manera en la que ellas bailaban con el cantante tan pegados y moviendo las caderas, De donde vengo tenemos modales para bailar, pensó, pero todo eso se esfumó al recordar cuando Tadashi y Honey practicaban en su departamento una especie de baile similar. El ambiente cambió de nuevo para darle paso otra vez a la voz principal.

—When Marimba Rhythms start to play. Dance with me, make me sway —No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, si el muchacho cantaba bien en su idioma natal, en el inglés era lo suficientemente bueno como para apreciarlo.

El moreno al notar la presencia de Hiro, le lanzó una sonrisa que dejaba ver una línea de dientes perfectos (o eso pensó en ése instante tan íntimo como público) y un guiño de manera coqueta, el japonés parecía un jitomate al notar que estaba solo, hasta al frente y rodeado de mujeres que seguro se murieron de celos al ver como el moreno no paraba de observarle mientras cantaba de una manera muy provocativa.

—Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore. Hold me close, sway me more —El mexicano no dejaba de observarle, esto se estaba volviendo de una manera incómoda, pero se culpó a sí mismo por el hecho de ser el único varón en primera fila escuchándole cantar.

—I can hear the sounds of violins. Long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now —Maldita sea con quien fuera que estuviera cantando en esos momentos, no era que lo odiara por su actitud tan despreocupada sobre el escenario, simplemente no soportaba esa actitud de macho coqueto que desprendía de su ser el cantante.

—¿Quién será la que me quiera a mi?¿quién será? ¿quién será?— en el momento de terminar Hiro se desprendió del trance en el que se encontraba, sonrojado hasta las orejas; maldita tez clara que lo hacía más notorio, al darse cuenta de que había pedido de vista a sus amigos decidió ir en su búsqueda. Pero no dudaba que si el moreno quería seguir cantando, éste lo seguiría escuchando con gusto.

—Veo que tenemos un público diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados hoy... Jaja—Hiro entendía muy poco debido a unas pocas clases de español que había tomado por parte de Honey, seguro estaban hablando de él debido a que era de los pocos hombres que se encontraban ahí para escucharlo pero su cara no reflejaba el cansancio que se notaba en los demás

—Creo que ya nos están diciendo los amables organizadores que tenemos que terminar con esto... —El moreno se burló un poco seguido de muchos gritos de distintas admiradoras que pedían continuara con su presentación.

—Y efectivamente, ya no nos van a dejar tocar otra canción porque enseguida viene una amiga con una gran voz que no se pueden perder, pero voy a dejar el micrófono antes de que me corran. Les damos las gracias de parte del Conservatorio Nacional de música, yo soy Miguel Rivera y que sigan disfrutando de esta nuestra feria del día de muertos. Y no olviden que tenemos los últimos discos que hemos podido grabar a la venta en la parte de atrás y bajaré un rato por si quieren su disco autografiado —el muchacho se podía notar alegre a pesar de que ya lo estaban bajando a la fuerza del escenario y por el simple hecho de ver el sudor en su camisa lo cual hacía que se le pegara más al cuerpo, éste había estado cantando y bailando por un largo rato. Sin duda se merecía un largo descanso después de esto.

Bajó del escenario donde le ofrecieron una toalla y una camisa nueva, el moreno agradeció y procedió a cambiarse en la carpa que cumplía la función de camerino improvisado.

Hiro se sentía prendado de aquel moreno del cual no conocía su cara, pero eso no importaba, su corazón sintió algo que su corazón no pudo explicar, hace unos años había sentido lo mismo por Kyle, pero esta vez lo sentía diferente.  
¿Acaso era lo que este moreno cantaba?¿Lo que este moreno sentía y el cómo se comportaba lo que lo flechó a primera instancia? Necesitaba verlo sin la máscara era obvio, pero ¿cómo hacer acercamiento sin nadie de por medio sin parecer un maldito homo que busca acostarse con él en el motel más cercano? Maldita sea. Pero, estaba ofreciendo discos y autógrafos, ¿cierto? si le pedía un autógrafo a nombre de su Tía Cass éste no lo vería mal... Excelente idea Hamada, no cabe duda de que somos genios.

Hiro tomó lo que pudo de su cartera y se acercó a la mesa donde el joven estaba firmando la mercancía, dio unos cuantos dólares a una chica sonriente en la mesa junto a el cantante y le dejó escoger el disco de su elección, ninguno contaba con la cara del muchacho, en unos de ellos llevaba una máscara como la que usó en escenario, en otro simplemente aparecía de espaldas con lo que parecía ser una guitarra con adornos de calavera y junto a él estaba un perro que carecía de pelo. ¿Qué se traía éste con los cráneos? Cosas de Mexicanos se contestó a sí mismo. Tomó aire tratando de controlar su respiración al ponerse frente a él. Maldición, se veía bastante bien sin el antifaz, no cabía duda de que si podía haber salido algo bueno de esto, no solo su voz era bella, ¿quién lo hubiera adivinado?

—Buenas noches ¿A nombre de quién?— Su inglés no era tan malo como lo esperaba  
—A nombre de Tía Cass, le gusta mucho tu música, pero no pudo venir. — Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa que trataba de aparentar mientras rascaba su nuca.  
Miguel sólo se limitó a sonreír de forma amable pero él conocía los trucos de muchos chicos para acercársele, Fans de closet, él conocía el sentimiento, no pudo acercarse a pedir un autógrafo a Lila Downs por el miedo al qué dirán, sólo pudo argumentar que era para su hermana Coco y tener un disco con un autógrafo no dedicado para él.  
Miguel se inclinó a firmar ése disco, que era obvio que iba dirigido al chino que tenía enfrente.

Para el chino mentiroso y para Tía Cass.  
Con amor Miguel Rivera (y un pequeño corazón con una carita feliz)

Lo entregó tratando de aguantar la risa lo más que le daba el pecho para que el chico no se diera cuenta de su mentirilla.

Sin duda Hiro no vio lo que escribió el moreno, tenía que correr a buscar a sus amigos y hermano, hermano que seguro ya estaba en misión de rescate junto a los Grandes Héroes. Pero ya que se había alejado un poco del grupo ¿Por qué no simplemente comprar de los nuevos dulces que le ofrecía la feria? En definitiva quiero aunque sea un poco de dulce mexicano que no contenga picante, cráneos de dulce.

.....

—¿Dónde está Hiro? —Preguntó Tadashi mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados, era obvio que se fue sin decir nada como era su costumbre, pero el estar en una ciudad distinta a la suya preocupaba al hermano mayor.

—Deja que haga lo que quiera, da igual— Contestó Gogo haciendo una gran burbuja con su chicle color rosa.  
—Pero de igual manera me preocupa, traten de entender eso— Mencionó Tadashi encogiéndose de hombros ante tal manera  
—Tiene malditos 22 años. No puedes estar detrás suyo toda la vida. — Dijo Gogo mientras hacía una gran burbuja con su chicle.  
—Sí, después de todo, cuando le prohibes cosas hace lo contrario. ¿Recuerdan las perforaciones? Él parece estar feliz con el resultado. —Mencionó Wasabi tratando de dar un punto.  
—Maldición es cierto.— Pensó en esa noche donde Hiro había regresado a su casa con esas perforaciones en su oreja derecha.  
—Si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo, pero tiene razón Gogo, sería mejor dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, prácticamente ya es un adulto— Dijo Honey para tratar de calmar a su preocupado novio. Tadashi bufó y le tomó la mano para seguir paseando por aquella feria tan alegre tratando de no hacer caso a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Creo que tienen razón, tengo que ser menos sobreprotector con mi hermano.— Dijo Tadashi al tomar la mano de Honey, de alguna manera ella le daba la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que fuera. Estaba completamente enamorado de la latina.

—Hey chicos!— Gritó Hiro con el disco en la mano y una bolsa de Cráneos de azúcar y Chocolate.  
—Que bueno que llegaste, tu hermano estaba a punto de iniciar la misión de rescate— Comentó Gogo con sarcasmo.  
—No llores más por mi, aquí estoy bro.  
—Dónde estabas?— Preguntó tratando de ocultar su preocupación  
—Comprando dulces que no contengan tanto picante, ¿Sabían que hasta las gomitas tienen picante? En fin, encontré Cráneos de dulce a los cuales la mujer que me los vendió los llamó Calaveritas— dijo mostrando la bolsa de papel que contenía infinidad de dulces que devoraría en el camino después de comer.  
—Ya que estamos todos juntos ¿Les parece buena idea ya sentarnos a comer?—Dijo Fred oliendo los antojitos a su alrededor 

—A eso venimos, busquemos un lugar.

Después de comer en la feria se dispusieron a seguir paseando antes de retirarse a la noche Mexicana.


	2. Busco a Alguien

Al terminar de comer, decidieron pasear todos juntos por la feria, disfrutando de los colores y la alegría que sólo México podía ofrecerles en esas fechas, había papel picado y bellas flores de color naranja y morado decorando cada rincón, sin contar con la cantidad tan variada de comida nueva, mucha de esa comida la terminaron por probar gracias a Honey.

—Vamos Hiro, deja que tu hermano vea lo que compraste en la feria, después de todo te perdiste mucho tiempo y no pudiste sólo haber comprado dulces —dijo Tadashi mientras tomaba su mochila y trataba de sacar algo que no fueran dulces o pan hasta que al fin sintió algo parecido a una caja, lo tomó rápido y le entregó la mochila a su hermano mientras veía con detenimiento aquella caja, era un disco de música con una bella portada, Hiro enfadado trató de quitárselo lo más que pudo hasta decidió sólo cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero, pero ni con eso logró convencer a Tadashi a que tratara de traducir lo que decía el disco.

—Si quieres yo puedo ver qué dice Tadashi ¿me dejas verlo? —Tadashi sin más se lo entregó a su novia para que le diera un vistazo y una traducción de lo más acertada.

—Incluso está autografiado, Hiro, pensaste en todo muchacho jajaja, veamos qué más tenemos aquí. Te escribió chino mentiroso en español, jajaja! Hiro, no sé que le dijiste pero este muchacho por lo menos tiene un buen sentido del humor, no cabe duda.— Dijo Honey con lágrimas de risa en sus ojos, sin duda esto le parecía hilarante.

A todos los chicos parecía hacerles gracia el comentario y Hiro estaba más rojo que un tomate, sin duda el moreno se las pagaría si es que lo volvía a ver.

—No le dije nada, sólo pensé que el disco sería un buen regalo para Tía Cass y le pedí el autógrafo para ella, seguro pensó que la tomaba de pretexto, pero lo peor de todo es que no soy chino —Contestó con cierto enfado y un ligero sonrojo, evidentemente mintió, con certeza sabía que tía Cass sí era un pretexto para tener el disco, pero después de todo no era mala idea dárselo una vez de comprar toda la discografía que pudiese conseguir en línea. 

—Está bien Hiro, no te sulfures, simplemente es gracioso y ya, después de todo pensaste en un buen detalle para tía Cass —Dijo Tadashi dándole de nueva cuenta el disco para que lo guardara en su mochila. 

Es así como la tarde siguió hasta que oscureció lo suficiente como para que se acordaran de que tenían que asistir a la cena que les tenían preparada en la universidad, asi que decidieron tomar camino hacia la facultad donde se llevaría a cabo todo. 

La noche era bella, propicia para una fiesta en los jardines muy a pesar de estar en octubre, se podía apreciar como brillaba la luna y las distintas luces colgadas en los árboles hacían que la ocasión se tornara bella de una manera diferente. Por el suelo se encontraban distintas linternas que daban la impresión de ser velas a primera vista, de igual manera por el suelo había esparcidos distintos tipos de pétalos de flores de un peculiar color naranja, todo alrededor estaba completamente lleno de colores, casi justo como la feria pero de algún modo esto era ¿Más formal? ¿Es esta la noche mexicana? ¿era esto de lo que hablaba Tadashi?

Sin duda el decorado del lugar no dejaba de asombrarlos, pues si de algo están seguros es que los mexicanos pueden llegar a ser bastante altaneros en la hora de querer impresionar a alguien con su cultura; eso estaba muy claro considerando el enorme altar que se encontraba a modo de escenografía para el escenario improvisado que se había construido para la noche, se encontraba hasta al fondo dándole lugar al centro a distintas mesas redondas con brillantes manteles de colores esparcidas por todo el lugar, sin duda van a traer una banda a deleitar la velada pues había varias sillas en el escenario acomodadas en una media luna con dos sillas en el centro. Las de los cantantes principales. Los chicos al llegar al lugar se asombraron de lo bello que podía ser algo "tan improvisado" como lo sería una fiesta, sin duda algo que no podía faltar era una mesa enorme con distintos tipos de comida del país a modo de buffet, lo cual hizo que los chicos por un momento dudaran de que era todo eso para un conjunto de 50 expositores que habían asistido a impartir las conferencias, sin duda eso era para mínimo 100 personas, al parecer la comida y la bebida estaba de sobra. Los chicos comenzaron a saludar a los demás expositores quienes se mostraban muy interesados por su trabajo, no sólo los hermanos Hamada eran el centro de atención, todos estaban completamente asombrados con los científicos que San Fransokyo tenía para ofrecerles.

—Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, soy el Doctor Noriega y seré su anfitrión en esta noche mexicana que les tenemos preparada a todos ustedes a modo de agradecimiento por sus servicios en la Universidad, en realidad todo esto del jardín fue más de improviso debido a que tuvimos unos pequeños inconvenientes en la sala de eventos. Pero eso ya no importa debido a que la noche nos favorece hoy.— Se escuchó a través de un micrófono la voz de un hombre en un perfecto inglés anglosajón que le daría envidia a cualquiera. 

—Los dejo con el número musical de la noche, ellos son nuestros chicos del conservatorio de Música, acompañados del prodigioso Miguel Rivera, demos un aplauso para estos jóvenes, por favor —Dijo mientras le cedía el micrófono a un muchacho con un antifaz de calavera que estaba parado detrás suyo tímidamente, el joven esbozó una sonrisa dejando ver un hoyuelo que podía volver loco a cualquiera.

—Gracias profe —Mencionó bajo para que no se filtrara por el micrófono que estaba en el tripié, Miguel estaba parado junto a una chica morena, bastante bajita que lo tomaba del brazo, al igual que todos, llevaba un antifaz de calavera que quedaba muy bien con un cabello extremadamente largo.  
—Buenas noches, Somos del conservatorio de música, interpretaremos mi amiga Flor y su servidor una canción junto a la big band y luego daré paso a que la música instrumental de esta banda les alegre la velada— , después de decir eso, sostuvo la mano de la chica y la llevó a su silla que estaba junto a la que él tenía por lugar, sentándose juntos ella se le podía ver cómoda y alegre con él, sin duda no son amigos nada más. 

Los profesores más grandes que estaban ahí parecían no mostrarle mucho interés al muchacho, era obvio que la comida y los descubrimientos ajenos eran completamente más importantes que la ambientación en ése momento. 

El muchacho comenzó por tocar la guitarra de una manera lenta y cadenciosa, ¿quién hubiera creído que aparte de cantar y bailar bien también fuera hábil con la guitarra?, una caja de sorpresas sin dudarlo. Pero todo era perfecto, el reflector lo iluminaba de una manera tenue mientras él en una forma discreta se colocaba tras el micrófono de una, para encontrarse más cómodo, para luego darle paso a un silencio enternecedor.

Hiro observaba desde lejos todo lo que sucedía mientras le tomaba algunas fotos a los platillos para enseñarle todo aquello a la tía Cass cuando estuviera de regreso a San Fransokyo, pero todo esto se vio interrumpido en el momento en que su mirada se clavó en una enorme mesa de postres, sin duda debía tomar fotos y preguntar los nombres de todo Sobre todo si estos eran de su agrado, no había duda de que después de las gomitas ahora se encontraban las calaveras de dulce, al volver tendría que encontrar la manera de replicarlas o buscarlas en un lugar de comida mexicana. 

—Busco a alguién que me pueda ayudar

Y me pueda entender Y me quiera... sacar de aquí —Comenzó a cantar Miguel en un tono triste, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en ese lugar, porque a pesar de lo triste que fuera su cantar éste muchacho sonreía y lo hacía pues sabía que en esos momentos el público no iba a dejar de verlos.   
La música comenzó a subir de ritmo y la chica que estaba junto a Miguel sonrío de una manera discreta para él.

—Quiero encontrar alguien al fin  
Que pueda entenderme y comprender,  
un nuevo amor quiero sentir,  
una ilusión para vivir   
Para desnudar el alma  
A plena luz del sol—   
Siguió ella en un tono más agudo armonizando con el moreno de manera que ambos, pareciera que le estaban reprochando al otro algo importante, de una manera cadenciosa con un micrófono en mano ella sonreía como si ambos estuvieran solos en el universo.

—Y gritarte a besos...  
Que adoro tu voz—  
Cantó Miguel acercándose al micrófono mientras tocaba la guitarra con maestría, para una pauta instrumental que hacía regresar a la canción a su tono lúgubre original. Sonreía, pero su sonrisa parecía ir más lejos que la de aquella joven con la que estaba cantando. 

—Yo ya perdí toda ilusión   
De encontrarme alguien así  
Pero si estás y me oyes al fin   
Pon atención, que te quiero decir—   
Siguió cantando Miguel de una manera más cadenciosa, cosa que llamó a todos la atención.

 

—Te llevaré hasta el final...

Te besaré a la orilla del mar.

Para desnudar el alma A plena luz del sol Y gritarte a besos... Que adoro tu voz—La voz de la chica se escuchaba triste a comparación de la del moreno, sin duda había algo en ella que estaba triste y al parecer todos podían notarlo. Son duda la chica estaba completamente enamorada de Miguel.

—Para desnudar el alma  
A plena luz del sol   
Y envolver tus sueños  
En oro y pasión— 

 

Miguel parecía estar completamente absorto en la canción sin darse cuenta en las señales de la chica que estaba cantando con tanta ilusión frente a él , pero de una manera u otra debía hacerlo saber, eso sin herir tanto los sentimientos que esta pequeña joven estaba poniendo en la canción. Él no estaba acostumbrado a cantar con alguien más, mucho menos con alguien que evidentemente sentía algo por él cuando a el le interesaba algo más diferente. 

—No me canso de buscar   
No me canso de inventar   
Para mi solito soledad   
Podríamos reinventar la palabra antigüedad  
La palabra amistad   
Pues lo único que busco   
Es una amiga y nada más   
Que comprenda mi locura sin pensar en nada más  
Y caminando por la tierra—   
Cambió la letra intencionalmente para que quedara a tono a lo que él cantaba, sin duda el notorio amor que había brotado en aquella chica no le era correspondido por Miguel, el cual sólo se concentraba en su música por ahora en lo que alguien le flechaba el corazón, sin duda él buscaba que alguien le moviera el mundo tanto como Mamá Imelda lo hizo con Papá Héctor, quería que alguien le volviera tan loco que las canciones de amor surgieran solas y su inspiración para despertar día a día llegara con ésa persona.

 

En ese momento Hiro reconoció la voz, eso repicó en su cabeza sin control, era obvio, la máscara, la actitud; maldita sea es cierto que se trataba de el cantante de la feria, esto era demasiada coincidencia pero, ¿Quién era él para cuestionarse eso? Sólo de algo estaba seguro, podría reclamarle lo de "Chino mentiroso". No podía dejar de sonar en su cabeza la risa de todos cuando Tadashi tomó el disco de su mochila y lo dio a su novia para traducir lo que contenía...

—Yo seguiré buscando a alguien—  
Cantó la chica alzando la voz ligeramente dando un contralto que dejaría a cualquiera con la boca abierta sin duda el talento de todos los jóvenes que se encontraban ofreciendo sus talentos a esa noche eran excepcionales. Cosa que hizo que Hiro se desconectara de sus pensamientos en el acto.

—Yo seguiré buscando a alguien...—   
Terminaron al unísono buscando miradas de aprobación del otro, sin duda estaban satisfechos con su trabajo. La banda terminó de tocar lentamente y seguido de eso, , Miguel le dio la mano a la morena y soltó un ligero "Gracias por cantar". La chica se sonrojó e imitó el gesto agradeciéndole por haber sido invitada al evento.

 

Las últimas notas altas de los chicos hicieron que Hiro volviese de donde quiera que se encontrara, sin duda cuando terminara el evento tenía que reclamarle al moreno el llamarlo Chino y mentiroso, pero sobre todo chino; simplemente esto no se podría quedar así.

—Muchas gracias, los dejo con la big band del Conservatorio de Música, que va a entretenerles, eso es seguro, que disfruten la noche.— Dijo Miguel con una voz tranquila y alegre. Mientras se levantaba poco a poco de su silla, sin duda le era incómodo el cantar con big band algunas veces, debido a que al ser músico debía estar sentado como todos y eso le limitaba de sobremanera el moverse libremente por el escenario.  
Tomó su guitarra y "bajó" del pequeño escenario, dejó su guitarra en un lugar seguro junto con su saco y con un paso decidido se acercó a la mesa de comida, no había duda alguna parecía que éste se estaba muriendo de hambre, si consideramos que momentos atrás estaba cantando en la feria del día de los muertos, su itinerario no le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para comer "Como Dios manda" y ya que se encontraba en un lugar donde se le ofreció comida en cuanto acabara su participación porque en México (Sobre todo en las escuelas) a los artistas se les paga con pozole, pensó.

 

Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Fred colocando en su plato diversos tipos de antojitos mientras llenaba su boca de otros más. En un momento alzó la vista encontrándose con el Rivera en la misma situación que él sólo que éste estaba sosteniendo un plato de comida con ambas manos, cosa que era de cierto modo graciosa debido a que Fred se decidió a hablarle con la boca llena de tamal de dulce en algo parecido a un mal español.

—Beh tabajo, jovah Guivera, mah ehcagtó tu númego— mencionó Fred haciendo que Miguel se sobresaltara al ofrecerle dar la mano, viendo que tenía ambas ocupadas.  
—Muchas gracias, fue un placer— Dijo sonriendo de una manera un poco incómoda haciendo una reverencia, mientras sostenía su plato con las dos manos para evitar quemarse con el pozole que se había servido. 

 

::::::

—Honey, no es por ser mala persona, que en realidad no me importa, pero evita que Fred haga el ridículo con el muchacho que acaba de cantar —Dijo Gogo mientras observaba a Fred a lo lejos y trataba de buscar un buen lugar para sentarse a comer.

—Ayy gogo, en realidad no creo que Fred pueda hacer eso.— Dijo Honey de una manera bastante despreocupada  
—Es Fred del que estamos hablando, además tu te veías muy entusiasmada por el jovencito, seguro puedes aunque sea sacarle un autógrafo —Dijo Wasabi mientras veía todo aquello que podía llevarse a la boca  
—Oh cielos, es cierto. No te preocupes, ahora vuelvo —Honey fue para donde estaban los dos muchachos para evitar que Fred dijera algo que pudiera malinterpretarse.  
—Hola, buenas noches, Mi nombre es Honey Lemon y él es mi amigo Fred, nos encantó tu presentación, de verdad estamos agradecidos por lo que hacen —Dijo Honey de una manera entusiasta pero sin tratar de cohibir al muchacho justo como lo había hecho Fred segundos atrás.  
—Hola, buenas noches, mi nombre es Miguel Rivera— Dijo Miguel acercándose a la rubia para saludarle de beso Porque Mexicano provocando un leve sonrojo en Honey.  
Honey... Ése nombre se le hizo familiar en el momento que la rubia lo mencionó 

—Hone, delhe ka mhe egcagtó su acuación— Dijo mientras seguía masticando comida

—¿Honey? Ése nombre me suena... Aaah ya! ¡Limoncita! ¿No te acuerdas de mi? —Dijo Miguel dejando su plato en la mesa extendiendo los brazos a la rubia evidentemente más alta que tenía frente a él.

—¿Perdona?— Dijo Honey con cierta intriga, había algo en sus palabras que le era familiar.

—¿Es que me olvidaste?, pero bueno, no te culpo ha pasado un tiempo y pues he crecido y mi voz y...—

—Perdona, pero... Tienes una máscara puesta, tal vez si te la quitaras yo podría...—

—Oh cierto, cierto, que tonto soy, llevo tanto tiempo con esta cosa puesta que se me olvidó quitármela Jaja —El moreno llevó sus manos a la nuca para desatar el fino listón que sostenía la máscara que estaba obstruyendo su cara, la quitó y dejó ver un perfil varonil, sin duda el joven tenía una buena pinta, un latino guapo sin duda alguna.

—Perdona que te diga esto pero...— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

—Oh ya, está bien; no te preocupes, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo jaja, no sé si lo recuerdas pero me solías decir Migue y mamá Coco te decía María —Mencionó el moreno sintiéndose algo incómodo al sonreír sin más.

—Espera... ¿Mamá Coco? Oh cielos Miguel no te reconocí cariño, debes pensar que soy una de esas personas que olvidan a la gente en cuanto viajan—dijo mientras se denotaba la preocupación en su cara al no acordarse de uno de sus más tiernos tutorados en México.

—Sí, no cualquiera podría reconocer en lo que me he convertido —Dijo de una manera orgullosa mientras trataba de "impresionar" a la rubia mostrando un "conejo" en sus brazos y reía de una manera fresca y burlona. 

—Jajaja ayy mi niño, tienes que ponerme al tanto de toda tu familia después de presentarte a mis amigos, aparte de Fred que ya saludaste, claro.— Dijo Honey con cierto brillo en sus ojos, si ella se llevaba tan bien con Miguel, seguro sus amigos harían lo mismo 

:::::::

La plática entre los dos latinos siguió de una buena manera incluyendo a Fred que estaba junto a ellos tratando de entender un poco de lo que hablaban con tanto entusiasmo. 

Sin duda Tadashi estaba viendo la escena de lejos, cosa que no era nada agradable de ver para él, un alto moreno le estaba mostrando sus evidentes músculos a la bella rubia que tenía por novia. Sin duda tenía que intervenir de alguna manera.

—Oye Hiro —Dijo Tadashi tratando de ser lo más natural posible para que su hermano no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de mandarle a hacer.

—¿Qué pasa bro?— Dijo Hiro sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermano, no había duda que sabía lo que éste estaba a punto de pedirle, espiar a su novia es de mal gusto, pero mandar a su hermano para ver lo que hace su novia es un poco de mal gusto. 

—Oh nada, sólo me preguntaba si, por favor— Dijo Tadashi mientras se rascaba la nuca y trataba de buscar las palabras correctas y no joder lo que intentaba.

—¿Voy a espiar a tu novia que habla con un moreno evidentemente más interesante que tú?—Dijo Hiro con una risa socarrona que no cabía en él, momento de lo más oportuno pues al fin le podría reclamar a aquel moreno la burla que dejó en su disco nuevo.

—NOO. Bueno, tal vez, sí por favor ve a ver que dicen y luego me mandas un mensaje para que me acerque de manera natural— Dijo Tadashi tratando de parecer convincente ante el hecho de espiar a la novia de su hermano y a su nuevo amigo

—¿Y sin celos irracionales?— Hiro aún no entendía como funcionaban las relaciones (Debido a que la suya nunca funcionó) pero estaba seguro de que mandar a tu hermano para espiar a tu pareja no era la mejor manera.

—Seep— Dijo el mayor, cruzando los brazos.

—Me debes una y muy grande—Dijo Hiro a su hermano antes de tomar camino hacia donde se encontraban Honey, Fred y Miguel platicando alegremente.

—Las que quieras, ahora ve— Tadashi le dió un pequeño empujón a su hermano y se volteó para seguir perdido en las decoraciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se les hace lento esto del amor entre ellos es que sinceramente mis experiencias con el amor son: Lo conoces (Se le olvida su nombre y se acuerda hasta la semana), pasa un año o más de amistad y ya se decide que es amor o no.Y pienso que la amistad lleva tiempo y el amor lleva aún más. A partir de esto agarrense las enaguas xd porque ya viene lo shido.


	3. Película Hablada

Hiro pensó que era una tontería que Tadashi lo haya mandado a espiar a su novia pero no podía culparlo si hasta él reconocía que el moreno era bastante atractivo sin la máscara (o con ella) pero de igual manera tenía un asunto pendiente con aquel muchacho. Aunque aún no sabía bien con qué cara reclamarle al joven Rivera.

—¡Honey! —Dijo Hiro tratando de parecer natural y no alguien que sólo se entromete cuando es mandado por su hermano.

— _¿Chino?_ —Miguel lo dijo con una sonrisa confusa, no esperaba ver a su "único fan hombre" en frente de él. Al instante Honey soltó una carcajada sincera ante eso, al fin descubrió quién le dijo chino mentiroso a su amigo.

— _Que no soy Chino, Mier..._ —Hiro decidió controlarse ante el joven, después de todo no era para tanto; bueno sí—  _Perdón, no soy chino, soy Japonés-Americano_ —Dijo Hiro volviendo en si para no causar una mala segunda impresión.

— _Está bien hombre, no te preocupes, seguro ya me conociste hace rato por la feria, pero me presento. Soy Miguel Rivera. Soy un viejo amigo de la güera Lemon_ —Dijo el moreno estirando la mano mientras ofrecía una sonrisa que podría derretir los polos y estaría bien para el mundo.

— _Hiro Hamada,_ _su_   ** _cuñado._** —Hiro igual estiró la mano; remarcando el hecho de su cuñado para que su hermano mínimo le agradeciera el gesto  _con dulces, muchos dulces_.

— _¡Debiste haberme dicho que tenías novio güerita! No quiero andar de baboso si me llegan a golpear sólo por ser tu amigo._ _—_ El moreno le dijo a Honey mientras se rascaba la nuca, sin duda fue un momento incómodo al notar por su sonrisa nerviosa.

— _Sí, mi hermano Tadashi está por allá, por cierto Honey, háblale para que deje de mandarme a ver qué le dices a éste_ —dijo señalando a Miguel en otro idioma que para suerte del japonés éste le estaba entendiendo perfectamente.

— _Chino, aunque hables en inglés te entiendo, recuerda que hace rato estaba cantando en inglés después de todo_ —Dijo Miguel con una risa burlona que dejaba ver un lindo lunar cerca de la boca.

_Mierda, era cierto, lo había olvidado por completo._

— _Que no soy chino_ —Refunfuñó Hiro sonrojado, Miguel sonrió correspondiendo ante aquella frase.

— _Seguro es un gran muchacho si fue lo suficiente como para gustarte, anda güerita, ¡llámalo que quiero conocerlo!_ —Le dijo a Honey que estaba roja como un tomate ante las palabras de Miguel.

— _Antes que nada quiero que sepas que él siempre se portó muy lindo conmigo, me apoya en todo desde que me fui a vivir a San Fransokyo y llevamos ya casi tres años de relación._ —Honey soltó de una manera rápida, sabía que si había mandado a Hiro era porque sin duda estaba celoso de Miguel y con ello venía el no saber cómo iba a responder el mayor de los Hamada.

— _Sí güerita, me imagino; ahora ve a traerlo, pero dile que me conoces desde que estaba chamaco o me va a querer golpear por hablarle bonito a su novia_ —Dijo con una mezcla de entusiasmo y nerviosismo, después de todo Honey fue para Miguel como una hermana mayor en su infancia, él siempre vivió asombrado de su inteligencia y belleza; eso antes de darse cuenta que en efecto, era gay.

— _Está bien, Hiro, iré por tu hermano, vigila que Fred no le diga nada extraño a Miguelito, el español de Fred aún no es del todo bueno._ —Honey le dijo despacio a Hiro mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Después de eso la rubia se alejó de ahí para ir a buscar a su novio.

— _Entonces, no eres chino, eres japonés-americano, eres cuñado de la güerita y aparte eres mi único fan hombre, Hiro ¿Cierto?_ —Mencionó Miguel tratando de entablar algo de plática con el ojinegro mientras reía con su comentario.

— _En primera, no soy tu fan, te acabo de escuchar en la feria y pensé que el disco sería bueno para el restaurante de tía Cass, segundo no soy chino y menos mentiroso como lo escribiste en el disco que ahora tengo que quedarme_ —Hiro estaba recordando todo aquello con un sonrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

— _Está bien, lo siento chinito lindo, me emocioné al ver un fan que no fuera una mujer que me avienta calzones al escenario_ —Dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca para evitar ponerse nervioso.

— _Recuerda que no soy chino, por favor, no es como si te gustara que te dijera..._ —Hiro se quedó pensando en algo que le fuera bien al moreno pero no se le ocurrió nada, nunca había sido bueno con los apodos.

— _Decirme... ¿Qué? Puedes llamarme el amor de tu vida._ —El Rivera soltó una carcajada sonora cuando terminó de decir eso, sin duda coquetear de manera discreta no se le daba bien y tenía que echarse a reír para disimular.  _Maldita sea._

— _Maldita sea, cuando se me ocurra algo verás que no te gustará para nada_ — _Hiro se cruzó de brazos ante eso con un evidente sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno que le dedicó una sonrisa._

— _Está bien, está bien, mejor dime ¿A qué se debe la visita de mi güerita y todos ustedes?, claro ¿Están por la feria científica? o ¿Cómo le dicen a eso?_ — _Preguntó con curiosidad el joven mientras se encogía de hombros al no saber a qué le habían invitado a cantar._

— _Así es, nosotros estamos aquí por la semana de la ciencia, por las conferencias más que nada y esas cosas de nerds_ — _Hiro trató de sonar lo más relajado posible_

— _¿Son oyentes aquí? Pensé que allá donde viven estaban más avanzados y eso_ —Dijo con curiosidad el mexicano

— _Más bien algo así como "La atracción principal"_ —Contestó sin darle tanta importancia

— _Lo comprendo de ellos, pero; perdón porque lo diga pero, tú te ves más joven que ellos_  —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros el castaño.

— _Se podría decir que todos somos "ratas de laboratorio" o simplemente Nerds, pero yo soy un poco más nerd que ellos aunque no sé como_ —Hiro no trataba de no sonar pretencioso ante él, no quería el arruinar esto después de todo.

— _¿Son genios como Honey? Cuando ella era mi tutora sacaba tan buenas calificaciones que me dejaron ir a un conservatorio de música_ —Mencionó Miguel con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, sin duda Honey le había ayudado de una manera distinta a todos, la música era algo de lo más importante en su vida

— _Sí, se puede decir que todos somos nerds_ —Hiro podría parecer poco expresivo pero se estaba esforzando por caerle bien al joven, también tratando de no explotar debido que aún sentía que había arruinado un poco el regalo de Tía Cass.

— _¡Eso es genial! ¿También son de Química como ella o a qué es a lo que se dedican ustedes?_ —Miguel parecía realmente interesado en ello.

— _Pues, Tadashi y yo somos de mecatrónica enfocada a la medicina, Gogo es de Mecánica, Wasabi se especializa en energía plasmática y el chico con el que hablaste, Fred, él es... Fred_ — _dijo mientras señalaba a sus amigos y se encogía de hombros._

— _No puedo creerlo, ustedes son asombrosos, yo pues soy un simple músico de Santa Cecilia, estoy en el conservatorio de México en proceso de ser uno de los mejores de México, si me dieran el apoyo suficiente, claro._ —Se encogió de hombros con modestia el Rivera.

— _No digas eso, después de todo no cualquiera puede hacer lo que haces, yo odio estar en público por eso dashi es el del carisma en las conferencias; que por cierto ahí viene a reclamar por su novia jajaja_ —Hiro señaló a su hermano que venía de la mano con Honey como si de demostrar propiedad se tratase, por ver la mirada de Tadashi podría jurar que seguro se quitaba uno de sus zapatos y lo aventaba (como todo buen Rivera).

— _Sálvame si me hace algo, tú eres su hermano después de todo_ —Rogó cerrando las manos como si le rezara a "San Hiro de los ojos rasgados" Patrono de los prodigios y defensor de Miguel Rivera.

— _¿Éste chino mentiroso? No lo creo galán_ —Hiro soltó una carcajada que dejaba ver una ligera separación en sus dientes incisivos.

— _¡Miguel! él es mi novio, Tadashi Hamada_. —Honey se encontraba sonrojada ante esto causando ternura en el mayor de los Hamada que tomaba su mano con delicadeza.

— _Un gusto, soy Miguel Rivera_ — _Miguel extendió la mano mientras sonreía nerviosamente._

— _El gusto es mío_ — _Tadashi apretó un poco más fuerte de lo normal la mano de Miguel, sin duda a Tadashi no le gustaba del todo la familiaridad con la que había estado platicando con Honey._

— _La güerita me dijo que la quieres mucho, por favor trátala bien que aquí tiene a su familia y no queremos que nadie salga herido_ —Miguel lo dijo mientras trataba de regresarle la sensibilidad a su mano al tallarla un poco y soltaba una risa sonora.

— _Perdón, no sabía que eras familiar de mi novia._ Tadashi al parecer se estaba arrepintiendo de apretar de más la mano del joven Rivera.

— _Bueno, no del todo, pero casi; cuando era niño, Honey vivió en Santa Cecilia, ella me enseñó lo poco que sé de química siendo la mejor tutora del mundo, de verdad la admiro demasiado_ — _Los ojos de Miguel brillaban al expresarse de Honey de ésa manera logrando que Honey se sonrojara y sonriera._

— _¿Entonces se puede decir que eran muy cercanos?_ — Tadashi quería saber más de aquel muchacho, aunque no fuese nada discreto.

— _Algo así como la mejor hermana mayor que tuve, debido a que mi familia la acogió de una manera muy cálida —_ El brillo en los ojos de Miguel estaba ahí, con un toque de melancolía que se hacía notar, llevaba un tiempo de no recordar a su familia.

—En ese caso, me alegra que hayas encontrado a Honey de nuevo—

—Claro, además, siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos. ¿Les parece si nos sentamos a cenar en una sola mesa? Tengo ganas de saber sobre ustedes— Mencionó Miguel mientras seguía con la mirada a Hiro que se encontraba buscando algo de comer.

—Me parece una gran idea, sólo tengo que hablarle a los demás chicos y nos sentaremos contigo— Tadashi hizo un ademán con la mano para que Gogo y Wasabi también se acercaran. 

****:::::** **

La plática de todos incluyó una serie de presentaciones formales por parte de Honey y Fred, el cual seguía disfrutado de toda la comida mexicana que podía meter en su boca en un corto tiempo, mientras Miguel contestaba a todas las preguntas que cada uno de los chicos estaban haciendo. 

Todas esas preguntas logran hacer un perfil aproximado de que: Miguel estaba a en el sexto semestre de etnomusicología* en la UNAM** a sus casi 21 años de edad había ya tomado cursos extracurriculares de canto y baile, sin mencionar la basta cantidad de instrumentos que podía ejecutar con gran habilidad. El moreno contó acerca de su familia y su gusto por las artes y la cultura, sobre todo la mexicana. 

****:::::** **

— _Ya casi es hora de irnos, Rivera, tus cosas. —_ Gritó una mujer mayor a lo lejos.

 _—No es por ser grosero ni nada güerita, pero quisiera saber cuando se van para poder despedirme de ti y pedirle perdón al chinito._ —Miguel dijo esto con sinceridad, aunque no conocía del todo a Hiro quería caerle bien, después de todo es cercano a Honey.

— _Nos vamos mañana, de hecho éste es nuestro último día aquí, obtuvimos el permiso hasta el viernes para partir el sábado._ —Honey dijo con un poco de tristeza, aunque amara San Fransokyo no quería alejarse de México otra vez.

— _¿A qué hora parten?_ —Miguel estaba interesado, después de todo quería ir a despedir a Honey y aprovechar para disculparse con el chino por haberle arruinado su regalo para su tía.

— _Creo que nuestro vuelo es a las 11 de la mañana_ —Honey se encogió de hombros buscando la hora exacta en su celular.

— _¿Crees que sea mala idea el irte a despedir allá?_ —Miguel quería despedir a su amiga, después de todo no la había visto después de un tiempo y era como su hermana mayor.

— _Para nada Migue, es más, quiero que anotes tu número para que podamos estar en contacto de vez en cuando ¿si?_ —Honey tomó su celular y se lo dio a Miguel.

— _Gracias güerita..._ — Miguel tomó el celular entre sus manos tecleando su número y registrándose.

Miguel sacó su celular de sus bolsillos para que Honey se registrara en su celular y al momento de registrarla tomó una foto para que quedara guardado así su contacto.

— _Miguel a la camioneta, ¡ahora!_ — _Una voz femenina le llamaba, ya era hora de irse del lugar._

— _¡Ya voy!_ — _Gritó para ella_ — _Nos vemos mañana güerita_ —Miguel se despidió de Honey con un beso y un abrazo; acto seguido, tomó su chaqueta y el estuche de la guitarra que traía para dirigirse a paso apresurado a la camioneta que les habían designado.

— _¡Miguel, cuídate y me saludas a tu familia!_ — Honey hizo un ligero ademán con la mano mientras veía a Miguel alejarse.

— _¡Si! Igual tú Güerita!_ —Miguel corrió hasta el estacionamiento para subir a la van.

Ya en la van,  Miguel se había acomodado para mandarle un mensaje a Honey, se había olvidado despedirse de los demás y eso lo tenía con el pendiente, pues nunca había tratado de ser grosero con ninguno de los amigos de Honey.

**Güerita Lemon ( <3)**

**Que tengas bonita noche, me disculpas con los demás y**  
**perdón si no me despedí de ellos bien pero tuve que  
** correr para que no me dejaran los demás en el carro.   
**¿Le preguntas al chino si sigue enojado conmigo?**  
**¿Crees que si le doy un disco sin pendejadas me perdone?**

**¡Miguel! Buenas noches, no te preocupes,**  
****dicen que no importa.** **  
****¿Hiro?** ** ****Te recomiendo dulces junto con la disculpa** **

**¿Dulces? ¿Crees que me perdone?  
Está bien, ¡¡nos vemos mañana!!**

Miguel se puso los audífonos poniendo su reproductor en aleatorio listo para que la música instrumental lograra tranquilizarlo del día tan agotador que tuvo y se dispuso a dormir durante el camino a su casa pues desde la mañana le prometieron dejarlo en su departamento si se hacía muy tarde.

La emoción de encontrarse de nuevo con Honey no le dejaba dormir del todo en la camioneta pero haría un esfuerzo, después de todo quería despedirse de ella y llevarle una ofrenda de paz al chino  _que no lograba sacar de su mente a pesar de sólo haberle hablado cinco minutos, pero había algo en él, no sabía qué pero quería saber más de él y nada le detendría._

— _Miguel, servido joven_ —Un chico que se sentaba junto a él lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos y entresueño

— _¿Qué? ¿Marco? Ah, sí, si. ¡Gracias, los veo el lunes para el ensayo!_ —Se despidió de todos saliendo de su ensoñación mientras tomaba su guitarra.

—Hasta luego Miguel— La mayoría de los presentes en la  camioneta soltaron al unísono.

Entró a su departamento en una acomodada residencia, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un perro sin pelaje y de gran tamaño que se acercaba con gran entusiasmo para recibirle. 

— _¡Dante!_ —Gritó lanzándose para abrazar al perro, nunca se cansaba de hacer eso, después de todo, era su perro guardián.

Ya era tarde, los dulces del chino ése los compraría en el camino al aeropuerto por la mañana, ahora sólo quería descansar profundamente y que nada le interrumpiera en un buen rato. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Etnomusicología:: Esta carrera prepara investigadores que estudian y registran las diferentes culturas musicales, especialmente aquellas que pertenecen a nuestro país. Su formación multidisciplinaria en el campo de la música y las ciencias sociales les permite desarrollar tareas relacionadas con el registro y el análisis musical, histórico y sociocultural de las diversas manifestaciones musicales. Con su labor, los etnomusicólogos ayudan a crear conciencia social del papel fundamental que tienen las diversas expresiones musicales en la conformación de la identidad nacional y de una sociedad que respete las diferencias culturales.
> 
>  
> 
> HOLAGENTE :B
> 
> Sé que estuve ausente (Y en la Higuel Week sólo publiqué una vez) La cosa es que mi compu estuvo ausente una semana (Semana en la que tenía pensado publicar esto) Pero ya estoy de vuelta y en forma de fichas :u Ahno.   
> Estoy de vuelta hasta que mi curso de verano comience a dejarme tarea y causar estragos con mi vida (?)
> 
> Ahora: Hice a Miguel Parte de la UNAM en etnomusicología debido a que en el conservatorio de música de México estaba la licenciatura en canto para jazz, ópera y Skat o Guitarra (Lo cual no se adecua del todo al tamalito) entonces recordé que yo quería entrar a Etnomusicología hace unos años en la UNAM (Porque amo la música en el folk mexicano) y decidí mandarlo para allá haciendo de Migue una cajita de monerías
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo ¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? ¿Comida para el perro?


	4. Dulce soledad...?

El sábado por la mañana, Miguel se despertó cinco minutos antes de que sonara su alarma, odiaba el sonido de ésta pero sobre todo detestaba cuando Dante aullaba para que Miguel se levantara para apagarla de inmediato, la luz que atravesaba su persiana ayudaba para mantenerlo despierto y con una ligera sonrisa acarició al xolo que se encontraba tranquilamente dormido junto a él en la cama. 

**_Hoy bien pude estar acompañado_ **

Se levantó para al fin comenzar su día, entró a bañarse completamente decidido; después de todo quería estar presentable para ir al aeropuerto, no sólo por sus ahora nuevos amigos, sino que los paparazzis y las fans siempre estaban a la orden del día, un tweet y se vería rodeado de fans que lo perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo con tal de conseguir una foto o un autógrafo decente y él no era alguien que se negara a eso, en cambio, le gustaba la cercanía que podía tener con sus admiradores. 

_**Romper el hielo donde estaba encerrado** _

Eran finales de octubre, no podría decir que había una gran cantidad de frío en el exterior pero la voz de mamá Elena siempre estaba presente en su cabeza "Póngase un suéter mi'jo, que hace frío y si no hace ahorita, perate y vas a ver que al rato vas a andar de chillón". Salió de bañarse y se dirigió a vestirse, unos jeans ajustados junto a sus confiables botas Rivera,camisa de cuadros roja con una camisa blanca en el interior, procurando pasar desapercibido entre la multitud de la calle y del aeropuerto, pues aún tenía que ir a comprar dulces para contentar al chino y a su hermano el celoso. 

Caminó un poco por la pequeña sala y pudo ver que Dante ya estaba despierto, lo saludó amable y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar ambos desayunos, después de pasar la mayor parte de su vida desayunando en compañía de su familia, seguía sin acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida, ahora sin su hermano mayor; el cual obtuvo su beca para Música en San Fransokyo un año atrás dejándole el apartamento para él sólo y un testarudo roomie que acababa de llegar hace un semestre de intercambio. 

**_Hoy bien pude haber conocer algún amigo_ **

Abrió el refri, café negro y un tamal de dulce que logró guardar de un día anterior seguro le vendría bien a él, de igual manera tomó un poco de leche y la vertió en el plato de Dante. Vaya manera de comenzar el día, seguro sería un día tranquilo, como todos los sábados.

Terminado el pequeño desayuno se dirigió a su cuarto donde había una caja con sus discos, tomó un par de ellos y llevó su plumón indeleble, si iba a disculparse con el chino lo iba a hacer completamente por las buenas, después de todo, esa familia había ayudado tanto a Honey por como le había contado la noche anterior que hasta él se sentía en deuda con los Hamada. 

Cuando tomó sus cosas en una mochila se encaminó al fin a la salida del apartamento, no era un algo grande pero era algo a lo cual podía llamar hogar y lo dejaban tener a Dante, sin duda es un buen lugar para vivir por ahora. 

Al salir de casa se puso sus audífonos, colocó sus gafas y se dispuso a caminar hacia el metro, era uno de esos días donde el sol quemaba pero el aire corría frío, se podría decir que el Cempasúchil inundaba el ambiente, amaba esa época, lo único que no amaba era el hecho de tener conciertos para distintos lugares en esas fechas, el día de muertos lo tendría que pasar solo y no en familia como estaba acostumbrado, pero no podía estar mal, al fin de cuentas; todo era para un bien en el futuro .

_**Hoy bien pude haber dejado de estar contigo.** _

_**:::::::** _

En otro lado de la ciudad en una habitación en un bello hotel, se encontraban los hermanos Hamada apresurados con el llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo, todas las cosas que aventaban por la habitación mientras empacaban eran dignas de un acto de malabarismo.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo?— Dijo el mayor al cerrar por fin la maleta que estaba empacando.

—Seep ¿Ya empacaste a baymax?— Hiro seguía forcejeando en el momento de cerrar el último cierre de su maleta de color azul brillante.

—Seep ¿Ya tienes los boletos y pasaportes?—Dijo dando un pequeño golpecito a una pequeña maleta de un bello color rojo.

—Seep ¿y los chicos?—  Señaló los papeles que se encontraban sobre su maleta y mostró una mueca.

—Desayunando en la parte de abajo—Mencionó Tadashi sin darle importancia

—¿Por qué no me despertaste para ir con ellos todos juntos?— Hiro preguntó con un puchero que demostraba su inconformidad

—Lo hice pero a alguien no le gusta despertarse temprano, debido a que se la pasó escuchando música en la madrugada y ni siquiera quiso empacar la noche anterior—

—No podía dormir—Refunfuñó el menor

—Eso no te da el derecho de estar con los audífonos al máximo, modificarlos para que tuvieran mejor resonancia es, lo admito una buena idea pero eso es prácticamente una bocina si lo pones al máximo— Contestó a modo de burla, si su hermano no fue flechado por el Rivera mínimo 

_—Oye...—_

_—Pero de verdad me alegra que estuvieras escuchando música tranquila... Creo que escuché guitarras y ¿Eso era mariachi? Vaya.. Por lo menos era eso  y no las bandas emo que te enseñó Kyle—_  Interrumpió Tadashi mientras tomaba sus maletas para salir de la habitación.

_—En primera, no son bandas emo. Y segundo, si estamos en México supongo que tengo que escuchar eso—_  Mintió, en definitiva su madrugada se basó en buscar canciones del joven Rivera, pero no iba admitir eso de una manera tan tonta.

— _Kyle le dice "la trinidad emo" a ésas bandas_ — Tadashi dijo riéndose de manera sonora.

_—Maldita sea, bueno, bueno. ¿Podríamos ir a desayunar algo?—_ Su estómago gruñía y su mal humor estaba aumentando gracias a su hermano.

_—Es tarde, desayuna en el aeropuerto, vamos por los chicos y hay que irnos—_  Dijo haciéndole una seña a su hermano para que se aprurase mientras tomaba sus maletas.

_—Maldita sea Tadashi_ —

_—Yo también te quiero hermanito—_  Tadashi revolvió el cabello de su hermano, ya estaba grande para eso; incluso la estatura de Hiro era diferente a cuando era niño, pero para el mayor de los Hamada su hermano seguía siendo un bebé. 

Los hermanos se reunieron con los chicos en el restaurant del hotel y emprendieron el camino directo al aeropuerto, aunque se encontraban  relativamente cerca, el tráfico de la ciudad de México podría generar retrasos. 

 

_**::::** _

**_Y observo a gente que está acompañada_ **

Miguel caminó por el centro hasta encontrar una dulcería tradicional, había de todo en el lugar; era simplemente hermoso, se quedó observando una pirámide de calaveritas de dulce, las había de chocolate, azúcar, amaranto y demás cosas distintas que seguro al chino le gustarían. 

_Una de cada una para el chino, llevaré unos de estos y otros de estos, si sólo llevo para el chinito bonito van a creer que soy gay (y sí lo soy) pero no tienen por qué saberlo, aparte ¿Por qué chingados pienso eso?_

_A ver... ¿El chino está bonito? Sí,_   
_¿El chino te va a hacer caso? No._   
_¿Por qué hago la pantomima de esta conversación conmigo si parezco pendejo? No sé._

Miguel seguía pensando en el interior de la pequeña tienda sin saber que la chica que atendía lo estaba viendo extrañada y con una sonrisa, seguro lo reconoció pero ella prefirió mantener simplemente su sonrisa mientras observaba al moreno merodear con una canasta llena de dulces de todos los sabores. 

****_Que intercambian sonrisas, palabras y miradas_ ** **

Pagó sin más y la cajera le sonrió de nuevo, al recibir su ticket se dió cuenta de que tenía el número de la bella mujer, Miguel sonrió de regreso y recogió sus cosas, estaba sonrojado, pero para desgracia de la chica, ella no era su tipo...

**_**_Se divierten, se entretienen, se enamoran lo sé_ ** _ **

Salió de la tienda con una bolsa llena de calaveritas de dulce para el  chino, diversos dulces repletos de Chamoy o picante que recordaba bien que a Honey le fascinaban, unos cuantos para Fred y para los demás chicos. Cuando terminó de revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar lo metió a su mochila y pidió un auto que lo pudiera llevar lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto.

El chofer de aquel auto lo reconoció como el cantante Rivera,  _Carajo,_ subió una selfie con él a sus redes sociales incluso cantaron a modo de karaoke "Dulce soledad", canción que le daba nostalgia sobre todo porque su vida de foráneo le dejaba esa melancolía en la boca.  
Cantaron, rieron y sin pensar se hizo de una buena compañía con su chofer del uber, pidiendo de favor que no mencionara a dónde se dirigía, después de todo quería platicar con sus amigos de una manera cómoda.

**_**_A todos veo y nadie me ve._ ** _ **

**_**_:::::_ ** _ **

—Muy bien, debemos ir a registrar el equipaje— Dijo honey mientras señalaba un lugar con una mano y sostenía la mano de Tadashi con la otra. 

—Está bien Honey sólo una cosa, ¿les parece si ustedes hacen fila mientras llevo a Hiro a desayunar algo?Don Me despierto tarde y yo no pudimos desayunar por empacar— Tadashi sonrío mientras sujetaba a Honey de las manos, por lo menos hasta que el teléfono de la rubia sonó y ella se apresuró a revisarlo.

—Claro cariño— Ella le dio un vistazo a su teléfono y su rostro reflejó una espontánea felicidad

—¿Pasó algo?—Tadashi estaba intrigado por la respuesta de Honey

—Nada en realidad, Miguel me mandó un mensaje para preguntar dónde estábamos para poder despedirse— Dijo Honey con una sonrisa que calmaba de una manera a su novio.

—Ah, Miguel... Está bien, sólo dile que vamos a tardar, el aeropuerto de aquí es una locura—Tadashi reaccionó a responder de una manera fingidamente natural.

—¿Miguel va a venir?— Interrumpió Fred recibiendo un ligero golpe en el hombro de parte de Gogo.

—Sii, ¿no les parece genial?— Dijo Honey mientras sonreía abiertamente.

—Casi a todos—Mencionó Gogo mientras observaba como a Hiro y Tadashi se les subían los colores a la cara.

—Bueeeno, Hiro y yo tenemos que ir a desayunar algo, en un momento regresamos, no quieren algo?— dijo Tadashi antes de joder algo en el ambiente mientras tomaba a Hiro del brazo y se retiraba a buscar algo decente para comer.

**_:::_ **

**_Pero en cambio a ti te tengo, mi fiel enamorada_ **

Miguel al fin había entrado al aeropuerto, de una manera milagrosa no había sido reconocido aún, pero no iba a quedarse confiado o a hacer algo sumamente obvio (como usar lentes obscuros en medio del aeropuerto).

Caminó entre las multitudes de gente que le daban una ligera sensación de ahogo, no era lo mismo una multitud cuando estaba preparado para ella que una multitud cuando tenía una mochila llena de dulces frágiles que proteger.

—Güeritaa!— Miguel gritó en un lado mientras alzaba las manos.

_La había cagado, pero_ para su suerte sólo llamó la atención de una joven que se acercó lentamente para preguntarle si en efecto era Miguel Rivera y después pasó a pedirle una foto. 

—Miguel— dijo Honey mientras estiraba los brazos para darle un abrazo

Miguel abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Honey y pasó a darle un cálido abrazo a los demás chicos. Pero su cara decía secretamente que estaba buscando a alguien, alguien con un porte americano y tipo asiático con ojos bonitos y sonrisa chueca.

—¿Pasó algo Miguel?—Preguntó Honey

—No es nada, es sólo que...—Miguel estaba a punto de preguntar por Hiro hasta que fue interrumpido 

—Honeey!— Gritó Tadashi a lo lejos mientras se acercaba con un Hiro molesto por notar que Miguel estaba ahí.

—Tadashi!—Honey contestó buscando a su novio con la vista.

—Chini.. Hiro, este... Hola —No estaba tartamudeando como tal, sólo era el hecho de que no encontraba palabras para disculparse como se debe.

—Hola Miguel—

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo?—

—Eehm no, no creo— Hiro estaba tomando las mangas de su chaqueta para contener sus nervios,  _genial,_ ahora Hiro no sabía si 

—Este... Perdón por lo del disco, de hecho traigo uno aquí para firmarlo en tu cara y veas que no soy ése estúpido que arruina regalos para las tías—

—Miguel, yo..—

—Ándale Chinito, perdóname y te daré lo que quieras, arreglaré lo del disco—

—Sabes Miguel, no creo que...—

—Y por si eso no funciona... Ten— Dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila una bolsa llena de dulces

—No sé si pueda... — Dijo mientras sostenía la bolsa de gran tamaño

—Vamos, por favor perdóname; no quiero que te vayas con una mala impresión de mi.—Dijo Miguel mientras sostenía la bolsa de regreso y sacaba varios dulces que iban destinados a Hiro, entre ellos una calaverita de chocolate que contaba con un papelito con su nombre en la frente. 

—Está bien Miguel, te perdono.—Hiro ya no quería seguir escuchando como Miguel pedía su perdón y pensó que de todos modos la calavera de chocolate sería un buen postre.

—Y toma— Sacó de su mochila un disco, el mismo que Hiro compró el día anterior

—Es en serio?—

—Sí, es más para que veas que no te voy a engañar— Miguel tomó un plumón y comenzó a firmarlo con la mejor letra que tenía

_"Para la Tía Cass_   
_Con amor Miguel Rivera"_

****_Solo contigo me entretengo, me vigilas a mis espaldas_ ** **

En otro disco que tenía a la mano escribió:

_"Para el chino bonito, que espero me hable ;)"_

La manera de coquetear con alguien que tenía Miguel era ser él mismo sin perder su sentido del humor, por eso decidió que seguir llamándole Chino bonito era la mejor opción, sin duda éste se molestaba pero Miguel la noche anterior encontró hilarante hacerlo enojar mientras mostraba su pequeña separación en los dientes, no era perfecto pero tenía lo suyo y justo así le gustaban a Miguel, con esa "poca de gracia y otra cosita".

**_**_No cruzamos palabras, juntos nos ocultamos_ ** _ **

—Ten, aquí está todo lo que es para tí— Entregó todo a Hiro y éste lo aceptó sorprendido 

—Y para ustedes chicos traje igual muchos dulces para que se lleven un buen recuerdo de México y se les antoje venir de nuevo—

Al parecer todos estaban contentos con el regalo de Miguel, pero Tadashi aún no podía confiar del todo en Miguel, no quería que Honey lo desplazara su lugar pero tal vez sólo estaba siendo paranoico de alguna manera.  
Las despedidas comenzaron, Miguel repartió tantos abrazos como pudo y Honey trataba de no llorar porque sin duda, el reencontrarse con Miguel fue de lo más bonito que le pudo haber pasado en México, pero por lo menos tenía su número y ahora podría estar en contacto con él todo lo que quisiese. Algo que cabe de destacar es que Hiro se veía sonrojado cuando fue su turno de darle un abrazo de despedida a Miguel, no era raro que Miguel le haya dado un beso en la mejilla porque después de todo la calidez mexicana se hacía notar mucho en aquel muchacho, sin duda fue raro para Hiro pero... _Si Gogo igual se vio animada al despedirse de Miguel de esa manera ¿significa que tiene ése efecto en todos ?._

**_**_Ya que tu silencio_ ** _ **

Miguel se quedó en a esperar que el avión partiera del andén para irse a su departamento, sin duda fue una linda mañana. Pero sintió que algo se le olvidaba.  

**_**_Te llamaré por sobrenombre mi dulce soledad._ ** _ **

_Maldita Sea Miguel Rivera, ¿Le escribiste a Hiro que te llamara cuando ni siquiera le diste tu número de celular?_  
Marco tenía razón, eres un idiota Miguel,   


_"Si hubiera un concurso de idiotas ni siquiera lo hubieras ganado por que ni por enterado te dabas de que había concurso, IDIOTA"  
_

—Si hibiri in cincirsi di idiitis ni siquiri li hibiiris guinidi— Dijo Miguel en forma de mofa para sí mismo en recuerdo de su hermano Mayor. 

_¿Parecía un pendejo haciendo esto mientras se encontraba solo?  Efectivamente_  
 _¿Algún día dejaría de hacerlo? Nadie lo sabe_  
 _¿Está llamando la atención por toda la faramaya que está haciendo en este momento? Efectivamente x2_  
¿Lo reconocieron como Miguel Rivera el cantante o sólo es un loco más en el aeropuerto? Nunca lo sabremos  
  
De todos modos ya era hora de ir a casa, tenía tarea y había dejado a Dante encerrado toda la mañana y seguro su roomie se la estaría cobrando por eso porque si Dante se queda encerrado mucho tiempo, éste tiende a hacer destrozos por donde le plazca. 

Cosa que a su frío compañero de intercambio le molestaba, Kubo era un chico frío al ser completamente Japonés pero sin duda le caía bien. 

Al llegar a su departamento se encontró con un asiático de largos cabellos y sudadera en tonos Café, estaba algo enojado, podía leer ésa cara (después de todo vivía con él desde hace casi seis meses, el tiempo que Marco dejó de estar con él), éste hombre aunque era muy apuesto, no era precisamente del tipo de Miguel, le venían del tipo... Intelectuales de la robótica...?

 

__**Dulce soledad.** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trinidad emo** Dísese que son: Panic! at the disco, Fall Out Boy y My Chemical Romance  
> Los que te digan que la trinidad emo cambió es porque no son de la primera generación de Emos... xD


	5. Pa' Lante

Lunes... todos odian los lunes, no?

Garfield, Los "Godinez", Dante... Todos menos el compañero de cuarto de Miguel, al parecer Kubo era "El arroz en los frijoles". 

El compañero de cuarto de Miguel, Kubo parecía ser una persona bastante fría como la mayoría de los japoneses, un compañero de cuarto que sin duda contrastaba demasiado con la cálida personalidad de Miguel. Eso sólo hacía que extrañara más a Marco con cada día que pasaba lejos de él.

Kubo era bastante predecible día con día pero los lunes eran de lo peor para Miguel, que tenía que soportar su rutina de limpieza matutina con Rock Japonés de Chicas.

 _Ahora comprendo por qué a nadie le gustaba compartir depa con él._ Pensó Miguel mientras cubría su rostro con la almohada para tratar de ahogar el sonido que provenía de la habitación de Kubo. _Será divertido Miguel, hay que darle una oportunidad al Kubo. Vaya pendejo que soy._

 Todas las mañanas el japonés se levantaba a las seis de la mañana a hacer Dios sabe qué cosas, pero los lunes le gustaba escuchar rock pesado por las mañanas mientras limpiaba su habitación; sacaba al sol su Tatami* y barría casi todo el departamento, eso no era tan malo si tan sólo supiera de lo que están hablando, el Jrock no era lo suyo y menos si era Rock pesado interpretado por chicas con voces extremadamente chillonas.  _¿Cómo en el mundo puede gustarle algo así a alguien como Kubo? Nadie lo sabía._

Al fin se levantó de la cama, eran las 7:30 de la mañana y estaba listo para desayunar en compañía de Dante.

Miguel aceptaba que no era el mejor compañero del mundo, seguido se le olvidaban las llaves y Dante hacía destrozos en la cocina, eso sin mencionar sus calzones en la regadera; pero en ambos no todo era malo, se llevaban bien porque ambos estudian música, es ahí donde se conocieron después de todo, Kubo llegó de intercambio cuando Marco tomó el suyo para aprender canto, Kubo llegó y ahora está esperando una convocatoria para otro en el siguiente semestre. _"No sería mala idea tomar uno, quizá pueda ir con Marco esta vez a dónde él vaya, esperaré a que se abra la convocatoria"_ Dijo esa vez que estaba platicando con  Kubo. 

El moreno desayunó con calma, Dante lo esperó paciente hasta que tocó su turno para desayunar igual y después de eso se dirigió al cuarto de Kubo para tocar en su puerta, su primer clase era juntos, aunque era a las 9 de la mañana el tráfico seguro no los dejaría levantarse más tarde,  a Kubo nunca le ha gustado llegar tarde, sumado a que era lunes; tenían que salir temprano si querían llegar a tiempo.

Estar compartiendo departamento y algunas materias con Kubo hacían que a Miguel le gustara estar con Kubo fuera de clases, Kubo amaba las artes de todo el mundo y era afín de escuchar música de todo tipo al igual que Miguel, ambos tocaban la Guitarra y aunque Miguel tocara el piano y el Ukulele, Kubo tocaba el shamisen para acompañarle en sus ensayos, entre ellos se daban lecciones y cantaban juntos. No cabía duda que era una convivencia donde reinaba la armonía en la mayoría del tiempo.

—Apúrate Kubito, que no quiero que nos regañen, ya deja de escuchar monas chinas— Dijo Miguel mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto e Kubo una vez más.

—Se llaman BabyMetal y no son monas chinas Miguel, intenta escucharlas bien, seguro te gustarían— Dijo Kubo mientras atravesaba el umbral de su habitación con dirección a la salida del apartamento.

—Ahí vas a reclamar, apúrate ya pues. Luego las escucharé ya que insistes tanto.—Miguel mintió, la única mona china que quería ver era la que había despedido en el aeropuerto el śabado y no le había mandado ni un mensaje. Sólo que era un mono chino mejor dicho. 

—Me hubiera apurado si el perro de alguien no hubiera hecho destrozos en mi cuarto ayer— Mencionó Kubo con una mueca difícil de descifrar.

—Sobre eso, perón pero tuve trabajo, esta vez sí me dieron de comer— Dijo al recordar todo lo que pudo meter en sus bolsillos esa noche.

—Me alegro, pero cuida mejor a tu perro. Los chinos comemos perro.— Dijo Kubo mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada, sin duda era de los mejores estereotipos  _falsos en su mayoría_  de Asia que debía usar en algún momento

—QUE LA BOCA SE TE HAGA CHICHARRÓN PINCHE KUBO.—

—Sabes que no es cierto, pero si cuida Mejor a Dante para que no haga desastres—

—Si dejaras tu cuarto cerrado—

Miguel y Kubo salieron del departamento mientras platicaban y se echaban en cara lo que les hacía los roomates que nadie quería tener en su vida, razón por la cual decidieron vivir juntos desde el principio.

Tomaron el metro y lo último era tomar el colectivo, una gran hazaña del día a día era poder salir vivo de una micro y ellos lo habían dominado con facilidad, ser foráneo en la capital ya no era tan difícil como tiempo atrás donde lo robaban cada tres días y lo estafaban con "discos originalmente clones". 

Dos chicas se les acercaron mientras esperaban el colectivo para pedirles una foto, al parecer  los reconocieron por uno de los videos que circuló más tiempo por la red; fue uno donde Miguel estaba cantando y lentamente Kubo se unía mientras el papel se hacía bellas flores que retoñaban y calaveras bailando en un ritmo suave, a Miguel le fascinaba siempre que Kubo hacía eso.

_**Pensando en cada quien, esperando un ideal no existen, ya no hay.** _

_____**El tiempo pasa y verás cómo la vida viene y va.** _ _ _ _ _

_**Pensando en florecer, imaginando en retoñar,** _

__**buscando qué comer y metas que lograr.** _ _ __**Pensando en qué será, si mañana lloverá,** _ _ _**si me he de levantar.** _

 

Miguel se movía por el lugar sonriendo a los curiosos por ver su espectáculo, no cabía duda de que el carisma con el que contaban los Rivera podría hacer que las multitudes escucharan atentos a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Miguel, era hipnotizante la coquetería con la que Miguel se presentaba a cualquier lugar  _Lo mismo son diez mil que poca gente, lo importante es transmitir lo que se siente._ Siempre se decía a la hora de presentarse.

_**veo otro día más como llega y se va.** _

__**Caminando sin voltear en este mundo material,** _ _ _**para qué mirar pa'atrás,  
** _ _**veo otro día más como la vida viene y va...** _

 

Miguel no siempre necesitaba el dinero que la gente dejaba para ellos pero sabía que Kubo lo merecía más, si él no hiciera maravillas de Magia con el papel, seguro la gente no estaría tan encantada con lo que cantaba Miguel. Kubo era serio cuando estaba concentrado pero la gente siempre terminaba por contagiárle de su alegría

_**como la vida viene y va.** _

_**Caminando sin voltear en este mundo material,** _ _**para qué mirar pa'atrás.  
** _ _**En este juego hay más de una oportunidad.** _

 

El video terminaba cuando Miguel daba una reverencia con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y las calaveras que bailaban de manera tan alegre regresaban a ser sólo papel en manos de Kubo que se encontraba sentado  viendo como las flores regresaban a ser sólo una ilusión más en el piso. La gente aplaudía de una manera alegre esperando otra canción y arrojaban dinero al estuche de la guitarra de Miguel

::::

 

Ambos muchachos ya se encontraban a punto de salir de la escuela, el día había sido duro y no tuvieron la oportunidad de comer lo suficiente en el almuerzo, sin duda necesitaban un descanso, caminaron un poro cuando en una de las paredes donde se encontraba el "Corcho comunitario" vieron un letrero membretado "A la comunidad Puma". Era lo que habían estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, al fin estaban listas las convocatorias para los intercambios a diferentes escuelas, por fin. 

« _La Escuela promueve la realización de diversos encuentros sobre enseñanza musical a nivel interamericano y actualmente preside la mesa directiva de la Asociación Nacional de Instituciones de Educación Musical (ANIEM), que reúne en su conjunto a casi todas las escuelas, facultades y conservatorios del país con el mundo entero._ »

El panfleto de gran tamaño contaba con las bases para la inscripción a una beca de intercambio, sin duda eso le venía como anillo al dedo tanto a Miguel como a Kubo. 

—¿Crees que pueda aplicar para una?—

—¿Bromeas? Eres perfecto para una, después de todo ya llegaste aquí, ahora toca otra antes de que se acabe tu tiempo de estadía en México—

—Creo que tu igual deberías intentarlo—

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Te parece si hacemos audiciones juntos?—

—Creo que tu ya tienes el puesto más que ganado—

—No es cierto, aquí todos tienen talentos—

—Pero no todos tiene tres discos de estudio y dan conciertos a donde sí llega la gente—

—Ayy Kubito, comprende que eso no importa, debemos hacer todo parejo y quiero que así sea, vamos a ir juntos y podremos seguir siendo compañeros de cuarto—

—Eso no suena tan mal—

El camino a las oficinas de inscripción se la pasaron platicando en qué podrían presentar para impresionar lo suficiente a los que harían las audiciones, estaban completamente absortos en lo que podría hacer cada quién.

Después de todo es divertido estar con alguien como Kubo al final del día. Poco a poco ambos se fueron acostumbrando a las manías y costumbres del otro y los fines de semana salían a tocar juntos o a hacer pequeñas presentaciones en el zócalo y Bellas Artes. Kubo suele contar historias mientras Miguel toca la Guitarra y canta ambientando todo lo que hace el oriental con el papel, nadie lograba entender la manera en la que Kubo hacía que el papel danzara en el aire y tomara bellas formas que armonizaban la música de Miguel.   
La gente usualmente se amontonaba a tomarles video y subirlo a sus distintas redes, no hay persona alguna en México que no supiera acerca de Miguel y de su amigo asiático.

**:::::**

Lunes, nada más que clases sin nada nuevo que contar, Hiro no se veía dando clases en el futuro, aún no lograba entender como sus demás amigos podían hacerlo, Hiro se enfrascaba con un proyecto y no salía de su lugar de trabajo hasta que lograba ver un avance lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar de comer comida instantánea y bebidas energéticas para mantenerse despierto y claro, cuando había una emergencia y se necesitaba de los Big Hero.

Hiro llevaba escuchando el disco de Miguel desde hace unas horas, pero la letra de sus canciones no importaba si lo comparamos con el  _"_ Para el chino bonito, que espero me hable ;)" que estaba escrito en brillantes letras negras con un marcador de aceite. 

—Honey...— Se dirigió Hiro mientras jugaba con sus mangas de la Bata blanca que portaba con el apellido Hamada bordado a un lado

—Sí Hiro?— Contestó de manera ruidosa la latina que tenía los audífonos puestos. Hiro le hizo un ademán para que se los quitara para escucharle mejor.

—Miguel me escribió en un disco que le llamara—Comentó Hiro por lo bajo.

—Jajaja. Cariño, tal vez bromeaba, pero... ¿Quieres hacerlo? Puedo darte su número—Dijo mientras buscaba una bella y pequeña libreta con hojas en color rosa y anotaba el número de Miguel.

—Si es una broma, es obvio que ése idiota me las debe pagar—Dijo mientras veía a honey escribir con un lapicero amarillo que tenía una bella pluma pegada en la punta.

—De todos modos, toma, quizá puedan ser amigos; sé que son diferentes pero pueden llegar a llevarse bien si se escriben con frecuencia— Honey extendió el papel que había arrancado de su libreta mientras le ofrecía a Hiro una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Honey, los "Amigos por correspondencia" no sirven de nada— Hiro hizo un ademán de burla mientras tomaba el papel rosa en el que Honey había anotado el número. Uno nunca sabe si lo puede necesitar.

:::

La noche estuvo agotadora, llegó a la casa donde todavía vivía junto a Tia Cass y la saludó, al parecer para ella también había sido un día agotador en el café, su mesero, Leo se había enfermado y ella tuvo que hacerse cargo del lugar sola junto a Kyle, que no dejaba de coquetear con su novio por teléfono, sin duda Marco era alguien a quien le gustaría conocer, nunca había visto a una bestia como Kyle domada tan dócilmente por alguien. 

No quedaba nada bueno que hacer ni qué cenar, Hiro se aventó a la cama que estaba en su habitación, tomó su celular y se dispuso a ver los avance de la policía y revisaba que todo lo que había implementado de nuevo, ningún reporte negativo. Al parecer todo iba conforme a lo que había planeado. Era la noche perfecta, pero Hiro necesitaba saber algo, volvió a tomar el celular y se incorporó en la cama. 

Miguel 

Hola

No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿Quién eres?

Soy Hiro Hamada

Chino?

Me dijiste que te llamara  
 pero no me diste tu número  
Honey me lo dió

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si no actualizo rápido
> 
> ¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias?¿Comida para el perro?


	6. Tienes el sueño pesado

Miguel no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, una ola de sentimientos confusos recorrieron su espina y hasta el último vello de su cuerpo se erizó.

 El chino bonito le había mandado un mensaje. 

Al principio se pendejeó enormemente por no pasarle su número de una manera correcta y sólo escribirle llámame. Pero.. en realidad no sabía por qué lo había hecho, ¿Sólo lo estaba molestando? ¿El chino quería ser su amigo? ¿Algo más? ¿Sólo trataba de molestar?   
Rodó en su cama lleno de felicidad con un sonrojo enorme mientras abrazaba el celular con su almohada, cosa que distrajo incluso a Dante que ya estaba cómodo para dormir. 

—Dante, ¿Qué le contesto? ¿Le pregunto si sólo quiere verme la cara?— Dijo Miguel casi susurrando para no despertar a su roomie. 

Dante sólo acomodó su cabeza entre las sábanas y se acomodó para dormir de nuevo. Miguel siguió contestando a los mensajes que Hiro mandaba hasta que el sueño le invadió y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

:::::

Pasaron las semanas y Miguel seguía sin explicarse como Hiro no se cansaba de él, platicaban de temas triviales y una que otra vez peleaban por cosas sin sentido, Miguel le compartió Música a Hiro y éste hizo lo mismo. Hiro se sorprendió al ver el amplio gusto musical con el que contaba Miguel y Miguel siempre se asombraba cada que le mandaba una canción y éste le contesta con un comentario acerca de la letra o el significado que tenía la canción. Se habían hecho amigos a pesar de la distancia. 

Por todo lo que habían platicado Miguel podría inferir varias cosas acerca de Hiro:

Era emo o lo fue, esto por el tipo de música que le estuvo mandando para que el escuchara; varias de esas canciones las conocía e incluso sabe tocarlas gracias a unos amigos que tuvo en su adolescencia. 

Era adicto a la adrenalina y al azúcar, o eso infería al escucharlo muchas veces en audios con interferencia del viento; quizá tenía una motocicleta o algún vehículo que lo llevara a velocidades altas a todo lugar que deseara. 

Tiene el sueño pesado, en varias ocasiones Hiro le contestaba los mensajes muy tarde por la mañana o le contaba que se le hacía tarde para llegar a la universidad. 

Trabajaba en el café de la tía Cass todos los días hasta que Kyle tomó el trabajo como cocinero y un nuevo muchacho Mexicano llegó a pedir trabajo como mesero, aún no sabe si las atenciones que le menciona Hiro son con motivos ocultos o no pero por si acaso le aconsejó estar lejos de él. De Kyle no tiene qué preocuparse pues tiene un novio que Hiro aún desconoce.

Al mismo tiempo, Hiro estaba  _recolectando datos_ de Miguel, aparte de todo lo que él pudo saber, porque los clubes de admiradoras tenían los clásicos "10 cosas que no sabías sobre Miguel Rivera, la número 7 te sorprenderá" y efectivamente eran cosas triviales como los nombres de sus familiares o gustos básicos. De entre los datos que pudo recopilar de Miguel estaban:

Miguel al parecer dominaba el Inglés y el francés aparte del español, debido a que la universidad y su Mánager se lo pidieron, una vez Miguel le mandó un audio cantando  _La Vie en rose_  acompañado de su ukulele, estuvo a punto de ser su tono de llamada, pero por decoro y  _miedo a ser expuesto con sus amigos y familia_  decidió no hacerlo. 

Miguel leía mucho, le encantaba la poesía que evocaba la belleza de la naturaleza, uno de sus libros favoritos lo había comprado en un bazar y le trataba como un tesoro.

 Su familia es muy unida y son zapateros como tradición lo cual era casi por obligación, sin embargo, él y su hermano tuvieron "algo" que hizo que ellos pudieran a fin tocar música libremente y al parecer su hermano estaba en la universidad de San Fransokyo con un fuerte adoctrinamiento de canto. No lo conocía, pero Honey dijo que se llama Marco y que es un joven encantador al igual que Miguel, sólo que a Marco no le gustaba tanto el estar en reflectores y le gustaba más componer las canciones de Miguel.

Miguel tocaba el piano, el ukulele, el contrabajo y la guitarra eléctrica además de la acústica, aunque en la mayoría de sus presentaciones tocaba el piano y la guitarra. Decidió estudiar etnomusicología debido a que ama sus tradiciones y es una manera de acercarse más a México y sus costumbres.

Pero sobre todo, es un fanboy de las películas del cine de oro. Hiro se burlaría de él de no ser que él es un fanboy empedernido de Sanrio debido a que su hermano le solía regalar cosas de Pom Purin y badtz maru alegando de que eran tan tiernos como él en su infancia. 

Los mensajes entre ellos se hacían cada vez más comunes y 

 

::::

Cuando faltaba menos de un mes para las audiciones para las becas Kubo y Miguel aún se preguntaban que podrían presentar, habían leído en la convocatoria que podían participar en equipos teniendo la misma cantidad de oportunidades que alguien que lo hizo individual. Y no era tan mala idea presentar algo juntos, después de todo Kubo estaba interesado en las canciones de México y él siempre se quejaba de no tener el talento de Miguel para el canto, pero él podía declamar de una manera muy bella y aquello que hace con el papel es algo que podría darle un extra a su presentación. Eran un equipo perfecto.

—¿Tu qué crees que podríamos presentar juntos?— Dijo Miguel mientras se recargaba en el sillón donde se encontraba Kubo acostado.

—Se me ocurre algo, pero en realidad no encuentro la canción correcta— Dijo Kubo mientras miraba el ventilador de techo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Escúpelo—

—Tú cantas una canción y yo cuento la historia detrás de ésta— Dijo mientras sonreía, ésa idea le había rodado en la cabeza durante un largo tiempo.

—Eso sí me interesa, ahora... ¿Cuál canción te parece?— Miguel volteó a ver a Kubo mientras esperaba atentamente una respuesta.

—Ni idea, ya se me ocurrió algo, ahora te toca aportar— Kubo se sonrojó al ver a Miguel tan entretenido con su cara, no era algo que le molestara pero el tener al de orbes canela mirándole fijo no era algo común.

—Tengo varias canciones de las cuales la historia es muy bonita, pero no sé si te gusten— Miguel estaba tratando de buscarle un parecido a Kubo con Hiro, después de todo ambos eran japoneses no? Pero había algo diferente en Kubo, tal vez era que Hiro estaba hecho "más gringo" y eso le parecía más atractivo.

—Ponlas y escogemos entre los dos— Kubo ocultó su cara mientras se recostaba de nuevo en el sillón para detener el contacto visual que le estaba incomodando.

—Esta es la Llorona— dijo mientras seleccionaba una versión de la llorona con Chavela Vargas y otra con Los Vega

—La conozco y en realidad es algo que todo el mundo toca Miguel, la que sigue—Dijo Kubo acostado en el sillón mientras Miguel seguía buscando canciones en su celular

—Qué tee pareceee...  ¿el feo? Hasta puedo cantar en Zapoteco— Miguel le dió reproducir a una canción que interpretaba Lila Downs

—¿Zapoteco? Suena genial, sólo un problema... Tu no eres feo Miguel. Eso no te va— Kubo sonrío al decir eso, en efecto; Miguel no era feo, tenía algo que lo hacía atractivo y no sólo era que lo veía casi a diario regresar del gimnasio o hacer ejercicio en el departamento.

—Jajaja, no seas pendejo Kubito, estoy prietito y feo, tú si estás bonito.Jaja.....  Pero ya sé qué canción podríamos presentar...— Mencionó mientras buscaba entre todas sus canciones, lo dijo sin pensar, no se puede culpar a alguien por soltar un cumplido sin pensar. 

—Podría ser...— 

—La Sandunga— Interrumpió Miguel mientras contestaban al unísono mientras sonreía, al parecer ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Era de esperarse que ambos coincidieran en que ésa sería la canción a interpretar, era bella, cadenciosa, muy mexicana y llena de sentimiento por la familia; algo que ambos amigos tenían muy en cuenta a la hora de hacer una presentación. Miguel estaba feliz de que una canción de su Natal Oaxaca sea la que lo lleve a poder ganar una beca. Kubo por otro lado recuerda las historias tristes que relatan la leyenda de la Sandunga, sin duda había sentimientos que coincidían en que era una canción perfecta incluso para alguien que no es mexicano como él. 

Ahora sólo faltaba el hecho de preparar todo, ensayar todos los días para hacer la presentación perfecta, el año pasado las audiciones se transmitían en vivo por el canal de la UNAM y así su familia pudo ver a Marco, este año era su turno y por los rumores que había escuchado en la facultad el pequeño club de fans de Miguel estaría presente para apoyarlo en todo.

Todo estaba perfecto, bueno; primero tendría que mandar mensajes a todos para que aunque sea de lejos pudieran apoyarlo y verle brillar. 

**_Chino Bonito_ **

Hiro

Sí?

Si voy a San Fransokyo de intercambio,  
podríamos ser amigos allá?

No veo por qué no

Es que... dentro de poco me   
presentaré con un amigo para ser   
seleccionado de las becas a otro país

Eso es genial Miguel, te va a ir bien.   
Espero tenerte en la Universidad de aquí

Y lo van a transmitir en vivo,   
es como un show de talentos  
después de todo  


Eso me dijo Honey hace un tiempo  
pero no entendí del todo qué hacían

Quisiera que me vieras,   
si no interrumpe tu trabajo

Si le digo a Honey y tía Cass seguro  
lo veremos todos juntos en la Tv

Enserio?  
Eso suena perfecto!  
Te dejo, iré a clases y al rato hablamos Chinito

Te he dicho que no soy chino.

  
Suerte en tu clase

 

\------

_**Pendejuelo** _

Marco

Hasta que mandas mensaje cabrón

Te recuerdo que igual tienes manos hermanito

Alv. Mejor dime que quieres,  
porque tengo clases

Ya me voy a presentar para lo de las becas   
e ir a San Fransokyo contigo

En serio?

Siii

Te veré por internet entonces  
quiero que les digas a nuestros padres  

Sí  
 ¿Todo está bien por allá? Casi no hemos hablado

Todo está bien Miguel, es sólo que

Estoy emocionado hermano,   
podremos vivir juntos de nuevo

  
 no creo que podamos vivir juntos aquí ahora, ja, ja

Pasó algo?

Te lo diré después, tengo que irme.


	7. Tienes el sueño pesado (pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuve que editar un poco esto, en realidad el capítulo se cortó al pasarlo para este lugar...  
> Perdón por aún no saber utilizar esta plataforma del todo

Sin duda había algo que Marco no le estaba diciendo pero por ahora él igual tenía que ir a clases corriendo, los ensayos no le dejaban el tiempo libre suficiente pero todo valdría la pena después de todo, seguro después Marco sería sincero si le hablaba por teléfono. 

_**:::** _

Los días pasaron rápidamente y sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó entre clases y ensayos para el recital que tenía planeada la universidad, todo esto listo para saber quienes eran los mejores alumnos en sus ramas de la materia y poder mandarlos con una beca a las distintas ciudades con las que tenían convenios. 

Miguel llegó al recinto junto con Kubo, ambos tenían que ser formales para la ocasión, la madre de Miguel mandó desde Santa Cecilia dos finas guayaberas demanta bordadas con delicados detalles de flores para que ambos pudieran presentarse con la elegancia que caracteriza a cualquier Músico que espera conseguir un alto puesto en una prueba como en la que se encontraban ahora.

Kubo se sentía honrado con la fina guayabera que la madre de Miguel le regaló, estaba cuidadosamente bordada con flores de tonos escarlata y carmesí que hacían juego con unos pantalones negros formales. 

Miguel se veía elegante, no cabía duda de que el Carmesí era un color que le favorecía a su piel morena, la guayabera de Miguel tenía delicadas flores blancas bordadas, era algo que no acostumbraba a utilizar pero sin duda se veía muy atractivo. 

Los números de distintos alumnos pasaban, muchos tocaban Jazz y canciones clásicas, grupos de chicas que con bellos vestidos interpretaban canciones de ópera. No cabe duda que en la facultad en la que se encontraba la pelea por una beca al extranjero era algo que se tomaban muy en serio en esta escuela. 

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la pantalla de la T.V de Tía Cass, estaban todos reunidos para ver a Miguel presentarse ante una audiencia algo pequeña comparada a lo que Hiro logró ver con anterioridad pero tal vez es de las presentaciones más importantes que el Mexicano podría llegar a efectuar, una beca cuantiosa estaba en juego y no se lo perdería por nada. Era su amigo ahora después de todo.

::::

—Buenas tardes, por favor miren a la cámara. Digan nombres, edad y una breve descripción de lo que van a presentar— Habló una mujer mayor mientras trataba de enfocar sus rostros con los ojos entornados.

—Está bien señorita. Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Miguel Rivera; tengo 19 años y vamos a presentar la canción de la Sandunga, escrita por Máximo Ramón Ortiz. Espero y les guste.—Miguel estaba nervioso pero no dejaría que Kubo notara eso, tenía que transmitirle seguridad a su compañero.

—Mi nombre es Kubo Shinguetsu** tengo 20 años y haré una pequeña demostración de la canción de La Sandunga— Mencionó rápidamente con la cabeza baja

—Gracias joven Rivera, Shingetsu prosigan— Dijo amablemente la mujer mientras les indicaban dónde pararse 

Miguel tomó su guitarra entre sus manos, no había estado tan nervioso desde aquel momento en el que tuvo que tocar para una multitud de esqueletos en el mundo de los muertos.

Dio una pequeña señal para que Kubo se acomodara en su lugar y éste le siguió, ambos dieron una señal de aprobación con la cabeza y las guitarras comenzaron a tomar camino en la tonada triste que tenía la canción. 

— _Sandunga es una voz, probablemente de origen gitano que significa Gracia, Donaire. La Sandunga llegó a México a mediados del siglo XIX como un jaleo andaluz. Al llegar a Oaxaca, Máximo Ramón Ortiz dio a conocer la canción con versos de su propia invención._ — Comenzó a relatar Kubo mientras caminaba lentamente por el escenario 

_**¡Ay! Sandunga, Sandunga** _   
_**Mamá por Dios. Sandunga, no seas ingrata.** _   
_**Mamá de mi corazón.** _

La voz de Miguel era lenta, cadenciosa y cargada con sentimientos que podrían haber cortado la respiración de cualquier persona presente

El público cayó en un silencio sepulcral y no le quitaban la vista a ambos jóvenes, atentos a cualquier movimiento que ellos hacían.

—La sandunga es un homenaje que combina amor y admiración hacia la mujer de tehuana. — Kubo seguía narrando lentamente mientras pequeñas figuras de papel salían de uno de los bolsillos de su guayabera. 

__**Ante noche fui a tu casa,  
** ___**Tres golpes le di al candado  
** _ __**Tú no sirves para amores,  
** _ _ ____ **Tienes el sueño pesado.**

La voz de Miguel alternaba entre las narraciones de su compañero, el moreno se movía cadenciosamente por el escenario, un discreto vaivén en sus caderas y su sonrisa coqueta, eso era lo que querían ver las chicas que chiflaban a su alrededor por obtener un poco de su atención. 

—La leyenda dice, que el autor la compuso para evocar a su madre cuando él se encontraba lejos y cuando él fue a buscarla a Oaxaca, le habló en su lecho pero sólamente obtuvo silencio como respuesta, él estalló en sollozos y lamentos, ella ya había muerto.— Kubo trataba de mantener la compostura ante la leyenda que estaba contando, sus palabras se entrelazaban de una manera muy especial con las notas que salían de ambas guitarras.

_¡Ai! Sandunga, Sandunga  
 **ña'a xi Dios.**  _[Mamá por dios]  
 _ **Sandunga, ma tu'a biu;**  _ _[Sandunga no seas ingrata]_  
 **ña'a chi nduu sto'o yu.** [mamá de mi corazón]

Miguel alternó su voz y comenzó a cantar en un idioma que la audiencia parecía no entender, el moreno estaba cantando en Zapoteco, la voz antigua de su familia que ahora él portaba con orgullo en la gala de su universidad, tenía muchos años que no cantaba en ese idioma pero recordaba cada bella palabra de la canción que su mamá Coco solía cantar para él cuando era un niño.

—Se cuenta que las expresiones de dolor de Máximo hacia su madre pasaron a construir poco después, la letra de la inmortal Sandunga.— Kubo mantenía una sonrisa torcida mientras seguía declamando y veía de reojo a Miguel, se notaba nostálgico, pero lleno de alegría y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir tocando la guitarra a su la

****_Si dios me diera licencia  
_ ******_ay madre por Dios!  
_ ** ****_de abrir esta sepultura  
_ **_cielos de mi corazón  
_ ** ****_sacaría a mis dos hermanos_

Miguel trataba de contener las lágrimas, después de todo él siempre está añorando su natal Santa Cecilia y con fé cada día de muertos lleva flores a su familia en el panteón. No es como si deseara pasar la misma situación que cuando era sólo un niño, simplemente daría lo que fuera para agradecerle a toda su familia el poder estar haciendo realidad su sueño.

—Otra leyenda nos cuenta que los Tehuanos usaron la canción como himno de guerra, se dice que al escuchar la canción ellos enfrentaron con valor al enemigo—

_**¡Ai! Sandunga,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Ai! Sandunga inga bi ichi;**_ _[_ ¡Ay! Sandunga del otro lado]  
 _ **yu'u nsidaa xan indu ndabi naa,**_ _[_ Donde quiera que pego un brinco yo, _]  
_ _ **ma bada naxikoni'i.**  [_Yo siempre caigo parado _]_

La voz de Miguel en zapoteco no se puede describir de otra manera, simplemente era perfecta, hipnotizante y seductora. Era distinto a todo lo que Hiro haya escuchado alguna vez, causó leves sonrojos mientras Miguel miraba a la cámara que lo seguía con su tan peculiar encanto. Sonrojo que toda su familia pudo notar, algo tenía la voz de Miguel que le encantaba a todo aquel que lo escuchara. 

— _La Sandunga Tocad; Si No Despierto_ _Al Quejoso Rumor De Esa Armonía,_ _Dejadme Descansar, ¡Que Estaré Muerto...!_ — Kubo terminó de declamar y como por magia las pequeñas figuras de papel que se encontraban bailando en el escenario cayeron al piso y dejaron de moverse.

**_ay mamá mamaaá!_ **

**_¡Ai! Sandunga inga bi ichi;_** _[_ ¡Ay! Sandunga del otro lado]

__Sandunga, ma tu'a biu;_ _[Sandunga no seas ingrata]_ _ ****_**_cielos de mi corazón_ ** _ ** **

Miguel terminó con una nota alta y los presentes aplaudieron, la gente no recuerda alguna vez haber presenciado algo así, sin duda ambos aspirantes eran dignos de admirar, no sólo representaban la elegancia mexicana sino, un profundo orgullo por sus tradiciones que no sólo eran arraigadas como las de Miguel sino compartidas como las de Kubo, era la muestra perfecta del mestizaje que se buscaba llevar a otro lugar. Los aspirantes perfectos. 

Ambos agradecieron al público presente y a las cámaras que estaban frente a ellos y bajaron del escenario, Miguel abrazó a Kubo con fuerzas y éste sólo le sonrió de vuelta, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cercanía, Miguel necesitaba hablar con su hermano, que seguro le regañaría por usar el zapoteco a su favor pero "El que no arriesga no gana"pero se encontraba nostálgico por no haber ido a su pueblo en varios meses y le dolió cuando éste le dijo que no podría estar viviendo a su lado aún estando los dos en San Fransokyo _eso sólo si ganaba la beca._

Miguel tomó el teléfono y marcó al número de su hermano "El pendejuelo", sonó un par de veces y la voz masculina por fin contestó al teléfono.

—Usar el zapoteco es un golpe bajo hermanito, eso ni yo lo hice cuando me presenté— Mencionó a modo de saludo Marco

—Lo sé y perdón. He estado nostálgico al respecto a la familia, cuando Kubo sugirió la Sandunga recordé a Mamá Coco— Contestó Miguel disculpándose de alguna manera

—Lo supuse hermanito, ya no te preocupes—

—Está bien...—

—Oyeee, recuerdas a la güerita Lemon?—

—Síii, de hecho hace poco vino a México y pude verla—

—Yo fui a ver a mi... dlalhfsjka a el café donde trabaja y la vi ahí, sigue siendo una chulada de mujer— Suspiró Marco, recordando cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado de Honey en la infancia. 

—A tu qué?—Preguntó Miguel confundido

—Olvídalo, no es nadie—

—Está bien...—

—Bien, creo que ahora sólo debes esperar los resultados y los gritos de mamá porque usaste el zapoteco como arma secreta JA— Marco reía por lo bajo, Miguel tenía las facciones de su hermano grabadas en la mente, era como si o viera reírse de él justo ahora por la regañiza de su madre aunque sea por teléfono. 

—Oyee... Espero no sea tan grande—

—Que bueno que las chanclas voladoras no se mandan por correo porque mamá Elena seguro te hubiera enviado una— Marco estalló en una carcajada

—Una pregunta... hermano... ¿Tienes una novia allá?—Miguel necesitaba saber por qué su hermano se había portado distante durante todo este tiempo, no quería que su hermano estuviera pasando algo malo, pero tal vez era algo tan normal como una novia más en la vida de Marco, por lo general él era "imán de locas" o "agarra parejo", lo que hacía que la mayoría de sus parejas fueran soberbias y controladoras y eso no lo deseaba para su hermano. 

—¿Qué verga Miguel? ¿A qué viene eso?— Marco había sido descubierto pero no daría su brazo a torcer de una manera fácil.

—Sólo contesta si es que sí o no, en realidad no me importa, me molesta que no me hayas dicho; somos hermanos y te he contado todo, además te conozco, te has portado distante estos últimos meses, sólo es por problemas o una novia.—La voz de Miguel sonaba apagada, él sólo quería una beca para estar cerca de su hermano y al parecer él se estaba alejando poco a poco.

Marco suspiró ante eso, era cierto, su hermano siempre le contaba todo, incluso si él no estaba dispuesto a saberlo, tenía que sincerarse aunque sea por teléfono y ya cuando estuvieran juntos podría decirle todo a detalle. Aunque de igual manera una videollamada a deshoras de la madrugada ayudaría como siempre que se extrañaban.

—Sí, pero es un chico.— Suspiró por fin Marco.

—... — Marco tomó el silencio de Miguel como respuesta y prosiguió

—Se llama Kyle. Es chef y aunque ha sido difícil de conquistar, ahora estamos viviendo juntos aquí. Y pues... Supongo que es cierto...— Soltó rápidamente el moreno. Sonriendo al ver a su novio sentado en la sala de su departamento.

—¿Qué es cierto?— Miguel estaba buscando una explicación a sus palabras, no era su homosexualidad lo que le molestaba, era que le guardara un secreto como ése por tanto tiempo. 

—A los Rivera nos gusta la gente difícil— Miguel pudo sentir como Marco esbozó una sonrisa sincera aún a través del teléfono. Y colgó para incorporarse de nuevo con su novio en el sofá.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Le puse a Kubo el apellido de Shingetsu debido a su significado que es casi literalmente "Luna verdadera" y eso me pareció perfecto derivado de que pues Dios Luna y Principe de la luna aveda**
> 
> Planeo hacer algo aparte para explicar como Kyle y Marco iniciaron su relación (Por que me explaye con una explicación bien prrona y pues eso no entraría aquí )
> 
> Holaa Gente bonita :B  
> Creo que esto es el cap que más trabajo me ha costado porque unir a dos personas tan distintas como Kubo y Miguel para hacer una sóla demostración fue agotadorts jeje   
> Luego recordé a la Sandunga y en que ambos personajes tienen un transfondo donde la familia o es todo para ellos y dije: María debes poner ésa canción porque la amas hasta en Zapoteco.
> 
> No shipeo Kuguel, pero debo aceptar que me gusta que ambos sean apegados a sus familias y a la música :')
> 
> \---
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¿Les gustó el capítulo?
> 
> ¿Dudas, sugerencias o comida para el perro? No duden en hacérmelo saber, no quiero andar haciendo algo todo feo y que no me digan :c


	8. Chupetazos

Miguel

No sabía que cantabas en otro  
idioma aparte de los que me contaste.

Aún hay cosas que desconoces de mi, chinito ;)  
Pero no te preocupes, si logro ir a San Fransokyo te lo diré todo.

También hay cosas que desconoces de mi  
Pero creo que esperaré a que vengas para contarte todo.

Hiro...   
Te puedo preguntar algo?

Ya estás preguntando algo.

No ya en serio,   
Te gustó como lo hice?

Fue genial  
Si no te aceptan llamaré al consejo para reclamar.

Jajaja  
Eso espero chinito.

Cuando menos te des cuenta vas a estar tocando  
aquí con tu hermano.

Oye...  
Acerca de eso

Qué?

Mi hermano me dijo que no puede vivir conmigo,   
por cosas, que al parecer se están poniendo serias...  
Me preguntaba si... tu sabes, llego a quedar  
en la universidad

Claro que puedes quedarte conmigo,   
después de todo vivo solo

De verdad? Gracias Hiro!,   
te lo pagaré de alguna manera

Miguel, no te preocupes por eso.

\----

¿Porqué en el mundo contestó tan fácil que sería buena idea ofrecerle un lugar en su departamento a Miguel? Aún si ya había dejado de vivir con la tía Cass hace unos años para poder independizarse, no pensó del todo en lo que le dijo Miguel cuando él ya lo había aceptado en su casa.

Incluso Hiro aún no sabía como decirle a Miguel que era una especie de "vigilante nocturno". Quisiera que fuera fácil de alguna manera el explicar que hace años decidió convertirse en una especie de super héroe. Tal vez sólo el destino dirá si San Fransokyo es el lugar indicado para que ambos digan la verdad.

Hiro dejó su celular en la mesilla de noche, tenía que comenzar a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado durante esos meses que estuvo hablando con Miguel, en realidad llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, apenas y cruzaron palabras en México cuando Honey los presentó, pero en el momento en el que se enviaban mensajes a distintas horas del día debía aceptar que le aligeraba el día en sus pesadas rutinas. Aún fuera media noche y Miguel quisiera hablar por teléfono con él en medio de una patrulla de rutina con el equipo del BH.

Al ver que no recibió más mensajes trató de relajarse un poco en la comodidad de su habitación, era uno de esos días donde ni la tarea ni el patrullaje estaban ahí para interrumpir su sueño. Ya tendría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo cuando llegara la mañana.

::::::::::

Cada mañana en el departamento de Hiro sonaba un despertador que él mismo había creado, era lo suficientemente resistente como para no dejar que se durmiera de vuelta por mucho sueño que lograra recuperar. En estos últimos días casi sin querer su canción de alarma era una de las canciones que venían en el disco que Miguel le había obsequiado.   
Su departamento estaba sistematizado completamente a las especificaciones del genio que admitía que tener una casa inteligente era de lo poco bueno que tenía el independizarse. Tenía su café con suficiente azúcar a la hora exacta justo después de que saliera del baño, sin dudas la vida de rutina era justo lo que más le gustaba, se sentó en la barra para tomar su café, decidió consultar las noticias por si pasó algo fuera de lo habitual en la noche en la que la guardia partía a cargo de Gogo y Honey. 

Unos cuantos asaltos que fueron frustrados gracias a ellas, otro caso de secuestro resuelto a tiempo por el alter ego de su hermano y otras cosas que simplemente no venían al caso en la nota policial a excepción de una red de contrabando que la policía como los Hamada aún no lograban dar con su paradero.  _"Me encargaré de eso más tarde, tengo que decirle a Dashi"_ pensó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y se dispuso a observar los mensajes que le había mandado Miguel.

Miguel

Buenos días Hiro!  
Que tengas un buen día, en esta semana   
me darán resultados para lo de las becas

[Miguel envió una foto]

Buen día, en cuanto sepas avísanos,   
sé que Honey se alegrará si vienes.

\-----

Hiro tomó su celular y lo metió en la bolsa de su pantalón con rapidéz, ya era tarde y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tomó su mochila metiendo rápidamente sus llaves y al salir de su departamento se dirigió a donde estaba estacionada su motocicleta, era una reluciente Harley Davidson en color negro brillante, era lo que de niño siempre había deseado cuando comenzó a juntarse con Kyle y él contaba con una motocicleta que ni loco le dejaba conducir. Le gustaba la velocidad con la que se podía huir de los Yakuza cuando se sobrepasaba con las apuestas nocturnas y tal vez fue eso algo que Kyle no alcanzó a entender.

 "Quiero que te pases al Lucky Cat, tenemos que hablar del asunto con los chicos" Un mensaje de voz de Tadashi le despidió antes de salir del apartamento, seguro quería acabar con la red de tráfico lo más rápido posible.

Su día en la universidad no podría ser de lo más normal ahora que se encontraba dando clases, unos cuantos alumnos que no merecían su tiempo y otros más que bien podrían haberle dejado impresionado de no ser por que eran considerablemente holgazanes. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué aceptó ése trabajo recién saliendo de la maestría si pudo haberse dedicado plenamente a la investigación en la comodidad de su departamento o vendiendo su tecnología justo como lo hacían otros de su generación. 

 _"Seguro este es uno de esos días dónde los alumnos no dejarán de llegar a mi lugar de trabajo mientras me interrumpen con sus preguntas imbéciles"_ El ameriasiático se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar mientras soltaba un gran suspiro al aire. Encendió su ordenador, necesitaba entrar de nuevo al sistema de la policía, cosa que a pesar de no ser fácil le resultaba de un modo estimulante al joven genio mientras se saltaba la seguridad para acceder a los expedientes que tendría que revisar junto a Tadashi.  

Todo eso le llevó apenas unas cuantas horas de su tiempo cuando vió entrar a las primeras alumnas  _"Las primeras en dormirse en mi clase, las primeras en no entender"_ Hiro cerró todos los expedientes que se encontraba revisando en su computador cuando ellas entraron y les atendió con una mueca de disgusto, sí; cuando era joven él se dormía en clase pero era porque ya sabía el tema que se veía, no como sus alumnas que apenas y eran unos cuantos años menores que él.

Era obvio que Hiro al ser uno de los genios que daban clases en el instituto de San Fransokyo tenían las materias más ocupadas por ambos sexos, unos atraídos por sus atributos físicos y otros más por los mentales, de igual manera Hiro siempre dejaba en claro que no se involucraría en una relación amorosa con absolutamente nadie que fuese alumno en la institución debido a que no le atraían las relaciones que pudieran darle algún tipo de problema o simplemente no le parecía que tratasen de aprovecharse de él.   
Por muchas que fueran las personas que intentasen cortejarle, la vida del genio siempre se le veía en solitario, contaba con amigos y su familia, pero ninguna relación se le ha sabido al joven Hamada.

Al final de una larga explicación acerca de la materia que tenía a cargo y la contestación a todas las dudas de cada una de las personas que se habían reunido para escucharle logró dar por terminada la hora de tutorías, de una manera salida del infierno mandó a salir a todas las personas que mantenían sus ojos en él y en la pizarra llena de cálculos. Al fin había comenzado su tiempo de investigación y se dedicaría de lleno para buscar la red de tráfico, eran armas solamente, nada nuevo en San Fransokyo desde que el equipo del BH había aparecido a la escena. 

Los datos que el tenía parecían estar actualizados cuando la luz del sol dejó de tocar la persiana de aquella oficina alejada del ruido, ya estaba anocheciendo y tenía que salir rápido si no quería que Tadashi le llamara preocupado, Hiro al ser una persona de rutinas era un poco desordenado para seguirla de lleno. 

Miró el reloj con una sonrisa, al fin podría salir del lugar debido a que lo único que le restaba en el día era ir a visitar a su tía Cass al café del Lucky Cat. Claro que quedaba el ir a revisar expedientes con Tadashi y después era al fin su tiempo de patrullaje al lado de Baymax y su hermano en los monitores dando órdenes como siempre.

Salió con rumbo fijo al estacionamiento, ahí estaba su preciada motocicleta aparcada, tomó su largo cabello enmarañado que con el casco logró quedar atrapado cual fiera peligrosa de un zoológico y se dió a la tarea de acelerar el motor hasta llegar a Lucky Cat.

Lo que no se pudo imaginar fue que al estacionarse habría una larga fila de personas en la espera de entrar al café. Entre empujones y personas que en definitiva invadieron su espacio personal, entró a la cafetería con un paso firme. El olor del café recién hecho fue lo primero que llegó a sus sentido seguido del pan recién horneado que el nuevo empleado acababa de sacar del horno. Sin duda a Kyle no le gustaba que invadieran su cocina pero debía aceptar que el joven San Juan por lo menos era un buen panadero. 

Pero la gente amontonada no era sólo por la buena comida y bebida del lugar, en una esquina del lugar se podía apreciar el sonido de una guitarra acústica, con una tonada latina que sólo pudo haber escuchado en un disco de Miguel. 

—Quién es el que está tocando allá?— Preguntó Hiro acercándose torpemente a su mejor amigo mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos y tía Cass.

—Tu sabes, es mi nuevo amigo, tu... sabes. Te he contado de él, no? Viene de intercambio— Kyle le dió una última calada a su cigarrillo tratando de esconder sus emociones al hablar del moreno, si Cass le sorprendía con él seguro no viviría para contarlo.

—Ah, creo que me debes ponerme al corriente con esto— Hiro seguía buscando con la mirada a sus amigos aún. Pero cada cierto tiempo no podía evitar dirigir la mirada al joven moreno, casi oculto entre la multitud que le rodeaba. 

—Cállate mocoso— Kyle revolvió el cabello enmarañado del genio y se dirigió a atender las ordenes que le llovían cada minuto que el moreno pasaba cantando.

Hiro por fin pudo encontrar a su hermano oculto en una mesa al fondo con sus amigos, pareciera ser que los papeles que destacaban en la mesa estaban siendo de lo más útiles posibles, mientras Wasabi trataba de buscar más pistas en la computadora, no sería un trabajo fácil, pero alguien tendría que hacerlo al notar la seriedad del asunto, les ofreció un breve saludo con la mano y tomó lugar en una silla que seguramente ya estaba reservada para él.

Aquella voz era distinta sin duda, tal vez tenía un timbre un poco más bajo pero sin duda era afinado y buen cantante. Un Rivera en todo el don de la palabra, se podría decir que eran casi gemelos, de no ser que la ubicación del pícaro lunar era distinta. De complexión más fornida, y tal vez un poco más coqueto que Miguel; aquel cantante sostenía la guitarra y tenía una acalorada cháchara con las mujeres que le rodeaban.

—Creo que esto no debería decirlo, pero... Mi pareja está en el público, tal vez esta canción no le entiendan nada, porque canto en español... Ja, pero escribí esto para aquella persona... con ustedes; Chupetazos— El moreno esbozó una sonrisa coqueta mientras unas personas un poco decepcionadas por el comentario acerca de su pareja aplaudían. 

Justo como lo había planeado el Rivera, la multitud comenzó a mostrar miradas de intriga en búsqueda de aquella persona que mostrara indicios de ser su pareja.Mientras Kyle observaba el espectáculo a lo lejos.

La guitarra comenzó a requintear levemente mientras Marco tomaba un poco de aire que necesitaría para comenzar a cantar.

_**—Quiero que me rompas el hocico a chupetazos  
** _ **_Quiero que me sometas y amarres de los brazos  
_ ** _**Y quiero que me dejes todo el cuerpo hecho pedazos  
Y quiero rozarte, acariciarte con mis labios** _ ****_—_

Kyle al escuchar aquella letra le vino un sonrojo inesperado que ocultó detrás del mostrador por donde le pasaba las órdenes al mesero con rapidéz para que se alejara de su vista lo más pronto posible  _¿Cómo era malditamente capaz de cantar algo así para él? Porque claro que entendía claramente lo que decía después de hablar tanto tiempo con él en su idioma natal._

_**Inolvidable, para siempre** _ __**Nipple contra nipple, o acostados de cuchara  
** _ **_**Embonados con tu cara frente a mí  
** _ _**Y a través de tus ojitos rasgados que son de tu alma la puerta  
** _ __** _ **Pa colarme y rascarte la parte de tu cerebro poeta**   


Mientras todo el público acompañaba con las palmas, pero Kyle sólo buscaba una escapatoria segura para evitar golpear a aquel moreno que era por demás molesto en estos momentos. 

_**Y diseño una caricia suaves trazos  
** _ __**Y lo aplico con cariño y sientas bien rico  
Con mordidas y besitos afrodisíacos  
  
**

Con agilidad felina comenzó a pasearse por la multitud de personas mientras con los ojos desvestía a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino, con esa actitud tan coqueta que le caracterizaba, abriéndose paso lentamente buscó a Kyle para comenzar su "malvado" plan de cortejo.

__**Tu eres mi amor, mi inspiración  
  
**

Con cada paso que daba por el café despertaba el deseo de las personas por tomarle una foto o incluso un video, ¿A cuántos habrá dejado este muchacho algunas vez con el pecado en los ojos?

__**Mi vida, mi persona preferida  
  
**

Cuando el moreno al fin logró encontrar a su chino recargado en la barra de servicio, platicando con el mesero, decidió acercarse aún más a paso firme y justo frente al mostrador acorraló al hombre que a pesar de ser más alto que Rivera por unos centímetros no le mostraba miedo alguno al estar en esa situación tan bochornosa haciéndole pasar un momento de vergüenza.

_**Mi compañía favorita  
** _ _**Lo perfecto de mi realidad, el trigger de mi felicidad** _

Sin esperar más respuesta inclinó levemente su rostro hasta quedar completamente de frente al chef y tomando con rapidez su mentón lo sostuvo firmemente por un segundo mientras su canción llegaba al final, Marco estando tan cerca lograba percibir el olor a nicotina de su boca, sin esperarlo y casi sin querer, juntó ambos labios dejando a todo las personas que estaban ahí perplejas ante la demostración de afecto de el moreno a su pareja. 

—Muuuy bieeen, ja, ja, creo que fue suficiente por hoy — comenzó a casi gritar Cass, mientras la gente no dejaba de tomar fotos y mientras unas personas aplaudían tal acto otras más se retiraron decepcionadas por aquello.

—Cómo si no te hubiera gustado, chinito. Bien que querías que algo así pasara después de ver a todos sobre mi— Marco acariciaba lentamente el hombro de su pareja mientras buscaba sacarle una sonrisa y éste solo le gruñía con enfado mientras buscaba apartarse de aquel hombre.

Seguramente si fuera por Kyle, le habría propinado un golpe a Marco, pero por amor a una de sus guitarras no lo hizo.  **  
**

**::::**

Al terminar todo el espectáculo y la faena de la noche, Hiro y Tadashi seguían con las investigaciones acerca del tráfico de armas, no era algo tan difícil si juntaban a las mejores mentes de San Fransokyo en un sólo lugar,lo cual les daba suficiente ventaja sobre la policía, al fin atraparían a quienes estaban detrás de todo esto y serían entregados a las autoridades correspondientes. 

Todos cenaron juntos y mientras acompañaban todo con café  la investigación se iba haciendo cada vez más ligera, Gogo logró conseguir una fuente medianamente confiable que le daría unos datos a cambio de un poco del dinero que Fred tenía de sobremanera. 

Después de tener todo listo cada uno se despidió pesadamente por el cansancio provocado por la investigación y se dirigieron a sus hogares. 

:::::

Miguel

  
¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano estaba   
saliendo con mi mejor amigo?

¿Kyle es tu mejor amigo?   
Un momento, ¿Conoces a mi hermano?  
  


Llegó al café de mi tía para cantar

En serio?  
Eso es... Vaya

Qué pasa?

Ja, tenía muchos años sin cantar en público 

En serio?

Sí, por lo general escribe canciones  
 y me pide a mi que las cante.  
  


Supongo que estaba de buen humor,  
 no crees?

Tal vez...  
Ahora dime  
Te gustó más como canta mi hermano?

Tal vez... 

Pinche chino 

Ja, no es cierto...   
De hecho creo que  
 me gusta más tu timbre de voz 

Cuidado!   
Me sonrojas   
JAJAJA 

Idiota

Buenas noches Chino,  
ya me iré a dormir que es tarde 

 

\--------------

La noche rápidamente se hizo pesada en los ojos de Hiro, que al fin junto con su hermano y amigos habían descubierto dónde sería el nuevo posible registro de contrabando entrante a la ciudad, esto por fin sería resuelto por el equipo del BH en la semana siguiente según las fuentes de Gogo. 

_**:::::** _

La mañana siguiente llegó, la rutina que describe completamente a Hiro comenzó temprano, sin esperar tanto, buscó en su celular mensajes que le ayudaran a poder resistir una mañana más en la universidad de la que ya era maestro. 

En otro rinconcito del mundo se encontraba Miguel, despierto ya y listo para revisar en internet aquella convocatoria que le había estado haciendo desesperar por más de un día... ¿Qué pasa si no queda? y ¿si solo eligen a Kubo? ¿Habrá sido lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Y si consideraban el cantar en zapoteco como "palanca"? Muchas dudas rondaban por la cabeza de Miguel mientras tomaba un poco de café y la mirada expectante de su fiel amigo Dante le seguía con curiosidad. 

—Miguel, ¿Te parece buena idea revisar ahora?— El asiático le contempló con duda y nerviosismo en su mirar, era obvio que él también esperaba buenas noticias como él.

—¿Sabes qué Kubito? Vamosa revisar, ala chingada. De una vez porque en caliente ni se siente.— Miguel le ofreció una sonrisa sincera que haría estremecer a cualquiera.

:::

Hiro (Chino mamón)

CHINO  
CHINOOOO  
HIROOO  
NO MAMES  
HIROO  
CHINOOOOO  
HIROO  
CONTESTAAA BERGAAAA  
  


Qué pasó?

QUEDÉ EN LA BECA DE INTERCAMBIO

Sabía que podías hacerlo Miguel, felicidades

Ahora sólo me queda hablar con mi familia

Todo va a estar bien

Espero tengas un bonito día, tengo que ir a clase   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyy!
> 
> Súper sé que había dejado esto a un lado, peeero lo que pasa es que sin mi beta no puedo hacer las cosas bien, la neta la amodoro por todo el trabajo de cuidar mis pendejadas y hacerme preguntas de calidá que vayan de acuerdo a la historia, vayan a darle amor porque aveces siento que no se valora y yo siento que es gracias a ella que estoy haciendo esta fic. Es de mis mejores amigas y espero que la amen tanto como yo a ella, no tiene fics escritas pero tiene un talento impresionante y así como ella espera que esta wea salga bien, yo espero que ella esté bien (uwu)
> 
> Les gustaría un capítulo para decir compleetamente como fue lo de Marco y Kyle?  
> (Aunque no quieran me voy a complacer solita porque yo si lo quiero xd)
> 
> Qué les pareció? Bueno? malo? Dudas? Sugerencias? Comida para el perro?


	9. Desierto

Con la noticia de que había sido seleccionado para la beca, Miguel todo el día estuvo más alegre de lo normal en la escuela, personas que le felicitaban por los pasillos y su "club de admiradores" se sentía algo triste con su partida hacia otro lugar, a decir verdad todos se encontraban de una manera similar a cuando se fue su hermano unos meses atrás. Ambos hermanos eran tanto queridos como conocidos en la universidad por sus fiestas, alegría y coquetería desbordante en el campus entero. 

Miguel estuvo todo el día en su celular,  le mandaba mensajes ocasionalmente a Hiro y a su familia, poco a poco su celular se veía lleno de fotos que Hiro le mandaba, usualmente eran de comida, herramientas en el piso,  selfies, arte en café latte y demás cosas que acompañaban a cada uno en su día a día. 

Cuando al fin decidió ir a relajarse a un jardín un poco alejado de toda aquella atención, se encontró con más chicos que habían sido reclutados para el intercambio, lo cual dejaba a Miguel más entusiasmado por el asunto, ya no se sentiría tan solo en su nuevo lugar después de todo.

_______

_{Por la noche}_

_Miguel [Videollamada entrante]_

—Hermano! Hasta que se te hincharon para hablarme!— Contestó alegremente Marco a través de su webcam en la obscuridad. _  
_

—Pendejo— Miguel sonrío mientras le mostraba a su hermano mayor el dedo corazón y ambos se dedicaron a reír como cuando eran un par de niños que sólo jugaban con tierra afuera de su casa.

—Me vas a decir que quedaste en la beca?— Marco sonrío felinamente, confiaba plenamente en que su hermano lograría hacerlo.

—SIIII ASUMADREEE— Aquel grito de Miguel parecía la celebración de todos aquellos esfuerzos en conjunto, incluso se podría decir que sólo gritaba así de emocionado cuando Los pumas ganaban un partido.

—ALAMADREEEE Felicidades cabrón, lo lograste— Marco igual gritó lleno de alegría por su hermanito. 

"Cállate y vuelve a la cama" Se escuchó una voz varonil detrás de Marco y un pálido brazo fornido le rodeó la cintura con pesadez.

—Ese es...?— Miguel esperaba tener la respuesta pero aún no sabía como dirigirse a su "cuñado" aún.

—Es... Kyle, ya es algo tarde y digamos que hoy no tuvo un buen día en el trabajo jaja— Marco igual se veía cansado por su día pero no dejaba de sonreírle a su hermano. 

—Ou, pues si quieres te hablo hasta mañana— Miguel razonó, haciendo unaseña con las manos e que no quería interrumpir.

—No te preocupes por eso, voy a ir a la sala y platicamos chido— Marco sonrió a su hermano y le tranquilizó.

—Está bien... Pero cuando tengas sueño le paramos— 

—Ahora sí, cuéntame todo aunque presiento que la videollamada es por otra cosa...—Marco se levantó torpemente de donde estaba, caminó un poco y dejó su computadora enfrente de un mullido sofá.

—Hiro me dijo que... Cantaste en público ayer...— Miguel sonrío amargamente, extrañaba escuchar cantar a su hermano, pero no debía exteriorizarlo ahora que estaban tan lejos

—Ya salió el peine cabrón... Tú también me debes la explicación de tu nuevo amiguito— Marco sonrió mientras se le escuchaba caminar descalzo por la duela del lugar.

—Vamos a hacer esto... Si tu me dices qué pedo con Kye, te diré todo lo que pasa con Hiro hasta ahora— Miguel sonrío retador, sin duda era un trato que 

—Verás hermanito... Cuando recién llegué...

:::::::::

{Hace seis meses...}

**_Siento_ **

La vida de Marco dió un vuelco inesperado después de que ingresó a la facultad de Música en San Fransokyo gracias a una beca de estudios por ser una de las mejores voces y aptitudes de su generación. Todos sus parientes se encontraban orgullosos de que "El revoltoso" de la familia al fin tuviera las oportunidades de sobresalir por sí mismo, sólo con su talento como único apoyo.... Pero, siempre estará latente el dicho:

 "Puedes sacar al muchacho del rancho pero nunca podrás sacar al rancho del muchacho..."

**_Que el día me quiere matar_ **

Marco recién había llegado a San Fransokyo, las expectativas altas y la residencia que le dejaron de parte de la escuela no estaba mal, pero necesitaba un lugar mejor. Quizá algo más cerca de la escuela, de un restaurant y lo suficientemente grande para hacer fiestas..

**_Pero antes prefiero morir_ **

Primero necesitaba encontrar una buena tienda de música, tal vez coquetearle a un par de empleados y son suerte podría obtener uno que otro beneficio con ello...

**_Por mi cuenta, verme desangrar._ **

Su caminata a paso firme por las transitadas calles se detuvo unos instantes para apreciar una preciosa guitarra en el aparador de una tienda, el nombre Kiesel estaba casi como flotando en el aire, aquella guitarra de única belleza estaba sólo para la contemplación de unos cuantos, como bien sabía el moreno, Kiesel es una marca completamente cara, de guitarras únicamente de pedido especial, cada característica de los componentes son elegidos individualmente por el comprador. Por esta razón, es muy raro encontrar dos Carvins que sean completamente idénticos.

_**Contemplar** _

Marco se alejó de sus pensamientos y decidió ir aunque sea a preguntar el precio de aquella exorbitante belleza, porque "Preguntar no empobrece" y si tenía suerte por lo menos podría comprar cuerdas para su guitarra vieja.

**Lo que un día yo fuí**

 Al abrir la puerta de aquella tienda se encontró con su primer objetivo a conquistar en aquella gran ciudad, alto, con una facha de motociclista matón y con unos bellos ojos rasgados. 

_**Lo que por ciego no vi** _

—Quisiera saber si tienen cuerdas para guitarra acústica— Una voz masculina le interrumpió los pensamientos -para nada puros- de Marco cuando se encontró con los rasgados ojos obscuros del joven que era un poco más alto que él, tenía un acento diferente al que había escuchado antes, pero eso no le quitaba lo sexy. 

_**Lo que al tiempo deje llevar** _

—Yoh... yo... Ta... También quiero cuerdas para guitarra acústica— Marco trató de relajar su respiración al ver a aquel muchacho mientras se reclinaba ligeramente sobre el mostrador y trataba de comenzar un coqueteo con la chica que estaba atendiéndole, un guiño por aquí y una sonrisa por allá y el mundo fácilmente podría ser suyo.

—Está bien ja, ja, permítanme un segundo—Aquella mujer que le atendía salió del mostrador dejándolos prácticamente solos en aquella tienda, 

—Gracias, preciosa— Marco le guiñó el ojo sonrió a pesar de no estar viéndole, aunque tal vez era un tic nervioso por estar con aquel joven.

—Lo siento mucho, este es el último juego para guitarra... Y el joven preguntó primero— Mencionó la chica inclinándose en el mostrador mientras atendía al delgado asiático que estaba enfrente de ella. 

—Bonita, creo que yo las necesito más en estos momentos— Sonrió Marco, dejando ver aquel coqueto lunar que le caracterizaba mientras la joven se sonrojaba.

—No creo que sea buena idea arrebatarme algo— Aquel joven le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras tomaba entre los dedos el paquete de cuerdas

—Ayy gringuito, puedes conseguir cuerdas en otro lugar, yo en cambio no conozco por aquí, sé amable con los turistas; chino mamón — Marco sujetó igualmente aquella bolsa donde se encontraban las cuerdas

—Tal vez necesitas salir a conocer, inicia buscando otra tienda y deja de ser tan imbécil— El asiático soltó un gruñido mientras le arrebataba de las manos ese pequeño paquete.

—A quién vergas le dices imbécil, idiota?— Marco a pesar de tener coloradas las mejillas ante aquel hombre y su cercanía con las manos se estaba molestando de sobremanera,hasta ahora todos caían ante sus encantos pero, él, él era distinto al resto.

Ante el calor acumulado del momento, casi como por instinto, aquel otro hombre le había sujetado del cuello de la camisa de cuadros que llevaba puesta y Marco separó aquel agarre firme con sus brazos, "si el gringuito quería pelea,se agarró al gallo equivocado". 

**Todo esto**

—Señores, en este establecimiento no se permite este tipo de comportamientos, me temo que debo pedirles que se retiren sino quieren que llame a la policía.— La voz del gerente sonó en  mando de aquella tienda y ambos hombres se soltaron 

—Da igual, púdrete; imbécil— El pelinegro empujó a Marco al salir con un paso apresurado y dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a su motocicleta.

—Que tengas bonito día, chino mamón— Marco esbozó una sonrisa coqueta y le mandó un beso a aquel hombre para pasar luego a darle una seña con el dedo corazón y se alejó a un paso relajado por la avenida. 

**_Pasó el día en que dije adiós  
_ **

_"Pégame pero no me dejes"_ pensó el latino mientras veía como aquel desconocido se alejaba en una flamante motocicleta, sin duda tenía un buen trasero desde la vista que poco a poco se iba alejando de él. _"Aahh pero si soy pendejo, ya ni pregunté por la guitarra"_

**_Ya no quiero vivir_ **

****_Bajo tus manos señor_ ** **

:::::::::::

Era de noche, las intranquilas calles de la ciudad que pareciera no dormir nunca estaban llenas de luces, no todo siempre fue luces y esplendor en la vida de aquel muchacho, la melancolía lo invadía por las noches y siempre estaba "con lugar" para una noche o dos con quien fuera que lograra ser su conquista en la ocasión, aveces huía de sus problemas ocultándose en algunos bares para cantar por propinas, podía embriagarse después de tocar e irse a otro lugar donde su presencia no fuese una molestia. 

_**Quiero saber  
** _ __**Que es el sabor de la traición** _ _

Marco entró como de costumbre y saludó a la mujer que cada noche atendía en la barra, tomando su guitarra, apagó su cigarrillo y se dispuso a tocar algo para comenzar la noche en aquel bar.

_**Que es corromper al amor  
** _ _**Que es renunciar a vivir** _

:::

**_Quiero sentir a la soledad abrazarme_ **

—Kyle, te estaba esperando— La mujer que atendía en la barra mencionó emocionada mientras buscaba el wisky favorito de su amigo.

—Y ése quién es?— Kyle sonrió mientras señalaba con su vaso en dirección a Marco

—Es Marco, ¿Puedes creer que es un estudiante becado de intercambio? Y sólo toca por propinas y algo de licor—La chica con sólo decir eso sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

—Wow, eso no lo sabía— Kyle dio un sorbo a su bebida con tranquilidad

—Sí, incluso dicen que tenía una carrera de cantante en crecimiento... Espera ¿Lo conocías?—

—Oh, digamos que tuve un encuentro... Algo desagradable con él— Kyle le dió un par de vueltas más a su trago antes de darle fin.

—Ay dios! ¿Te acostaste con él?— La chica parecía por demás tranquila ante la situación, conocía a Kyle desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía que a kyle le gustaban los hombres que incluso eran menores que él.

—Qué te pasa? Claro que no, casi me golpea por un juego de cuerdas— Aquel delgado hombre hizo señas para que se le rellenara el vaso de vuelta y la chica aceptó mirándole fijamente

— JA! ¿No te cansas de meterte en problemas? De hecho sospecho que ambos se llevarían bien, los presentaré.— La chica por fin se decidió a servirle otro trago a su amigo con delicadeza.

—¿Qué? Espera, Nh..— Kyle casi derrama la bebida que tenía en las manos de no ser porque dejó aquel trago en la mesa.

—Marco! Primor! Ven aquí!— La chica le interrumpió su negativa con un grito que logró hacer que Marco volteara la cara en su dirección.

Marco caminó para su encuentro tomando un poco del aire que le hacía falta a sus pulmones en estos momentos dónde se veía frente a frente con aquel hombre,  aunque se viera fiero y amenazador no dejaba de pensar que si tuviera oportunidad alguna se acostaría con él sin pensarlo dos veces

**_Al temor matarme_ **

 —Quiero presentarte a Kyle, es un buen amigo y apuesto a que se llevarían bien— La chica mostraba demasiado interés en Marco,  _"quizá había coqueteado con ella en el pasado"._ Pensó Kyle.

_Kyle, ese era su nombre..._

—Yo apuesto a que si no me golpea, tal vez podríamos llevarnos de verdad muuy bien— Marco miró con una sonrisa coqueta a Kyle mientras éste trataba de ocultar un sonrojo que le vino inesperado.  _"¿Qué carajos está pasando? Sonrojarse por él? ¿En serio?"_ Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Kyle que tal vez encontraba más interesante a su bebida que a las personas a su alrededor.

**_Quiero escaparme  
De toda realidad_ **

—¿Tiene que ser tan molesto?— Mencionó en susurro Kyle mientras buscaba su cajetilla de cigarros en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, tomó uno apartándolo del resto y se lo tomó entre sus labios. Marco aprovecho este movimiento para ofrecerle encendedor, incluso ver sus facciones distraídas vigilando en que su cigarrillo se encendiera era realmente nuevo para él.

—Mira chino, si la dama no se molesta... Quiere decir que no soy una alimaña, además... Ella no me interesa, tengo otros gustos; como tú... Comprenderás— Marco se acercó lentamente al hombro de aquel hombre, que era más alto que él mientras sonreía viendo la flama que rozaba el cigarro y el pelinegro tomó una leve calada para encender el cigarrillo, dando un suspiro alejó el encendedor y procedió a guardarlo. 

—Si ella no te importa entonces sí eres una basura— Kyle tomó una calada honda al cigarrillo que sostenía entre los dedos y empujó a Marco, mientras se alejaba lentamente de él para sentarse en la barra lo más alejado posible del moreno.

—Perdónalo, aveces no sabe lo que hace— La chica seguía con los ojos cada movimiento de Marco y le acarició la mano como disculpa buscando un poco más de acercamiento a él.

—No te preocupes, me gustan grandotes... Y aunque me peguen.— Marco dió vueltas al  caballito con tequila y tomó su guitarra de regreso, sin darle importancia a Kyle. Estaba solo después de todo,si se metía en una pelea seguro no estaría nadie para ayudarle, mucho menos curar sus heridas. Se encontraba triste, sólo y melancólico esta vez.

**_Que mis sentidos se pierdan en las ansias_   
**

—Buenas noches, soy Marco Rivera, esta vez no traigo una creación original, pero...—Soltó un suspiro profundo y audible que hizo que más personas voltearan para escucharlo—... con ustedes Back to Black— Su guitarra comenzó con el ritmo lento y melancólico,  característico de la canción.

_**Que mi mente no encuentre paz ni calma** _

_He left no time to regret  
 _ __Kept his dick wet  
_ _With his same old safe bet_ _

La voz de Marco comenzó a ambientar el lugar con una extraña cadencia, con mucha soltura hacía suyo el escenario improvisado de la esquina de aquel bar, su mente daba vueltas y quizá no estaba en su mejor momento pero quería hacerlo, quería cantar un poco para dejar ir aquello que traía cargando desde que llegó de México con su maleta, guitarra y un sueño por dejar todo el pasado atrás.

**_Quiero sentir que es estar lejos de ti_ **

_Me and my head high  
_ __And my tears dry  
_ _ __Get on without my guy_ _

Las personas volteaban a verle con curiosidad, como si fuera una especie de ave exótica, algo tan valioso y preciado que debían contenerlo, casi como una estela de humo de intoxicante aroma. Algo prohibido y deseable para muchas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

__You went back to what you knew_ _

___So far removed from all that we went through_ _ _ ___And I tread a troubled track_ _ _ ___My odds are stacked  
_ _ __I'll go back to black_ _ _

 

**Y hoy me encuentro caminando en un desierto que no tiene ilusión**

La voz de Marco sonaba triste, como si necesitara ayuda en ese momento, una lágrima rodó junto a ese bello lunar que ahora parecía brillar por la humedad de aquella muestra de llanto, de debilidad. Tal vez era el alcohol, el momento o los viejos recuerdos de aquella persona que amó con locura y le dejó para irse con alguien más. 

__We only said goodbye with words  
_ _ ____I died a hundred times  
_ _ _ _ ___You go back to her  
_ _ _ __And I go back to.....  
_ _ __I go back to us_ _

__**Que un día fue mar  
 Y que el tiempo seco**   


Kyle se estremeció por un momento al ver a aquel músico, verlo tan débil, tan pequeño y tan apagado de un momento a otro era como si aquel joven fuera un dique repleto de emociones, esperando por explotar al mundo. Quizá no lo entendía del todo aún, pero tal vez aquella galantería era sólo una máscara para el mundo, dándole a entender al fin que Marco era una persona con un pasado que valía la pena conocer.

  
_I love you much_ __It's not enough  
_ _ _You love blow and I love puff  
_ __And life is like a pipe  
_ _ __And  I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_ _

 

Y tal vez así era, valía la pena sentarse a platicar con él, tomar un rato y que aquel hombre le contara acerca de su vida y de lo que ha hecho él para enfrentarla, sin reparos, ni críticas; sólo quería esta noche sentarse a escuchar lo que el moreno tenía para decirle con aquella exquisita voz de ángel que seguro una entidad espiritual le había otorgado como un pacto con lo desconocido.

__We only said goodbye with words  
_ _ ___I died a hundred times  
_ _ _ ___You go back to her  
_ _ _ ___And I go back to  
_ _ _ __Black, black...  
_ __I go Back to... Black_ _ _

Marco limpió sus lágrimas con un poco de pena con la manga de su camisa, agradeció rápidamente y comenzó a buscar una salida al baño lo más rápido posible, no podía dejar que lo siguieran viendo así, esos momentos de debilidad se los guardaba para cuando estaba solo pero, había algo en el ambiente, la canción, la soledad que lo embriagaba que hacía que le fuera difícil contener tantos sentimientos.

**_Ya la sombra no me guarda ni siquiera de los rayos del sol_ **

Las personas en el lugar aplaudieron y se pararon para felicitar al muchacho. Marco agradecía cortésmente al salir del baño y limpiarse los vestigios de su llanto seco, todas esas personas eran su ahora nuevo pequeño séquito y eso estaba bien ahora, esta era su nueva vida ahora. —Cariño, toma un poco, no te quiero ver triste de nuevo por alguien que no valía la pena— Aquella mujer limpió su mentón con un pañuelo desechable mientras le daba una mirada dulce al moreno.

—Perdón— Dijo por lo bajo la masculina voz de Kyle

—¿Disculpa?— Marco dirigió su mirada a Kyle algo confundido y con la mirada apagada mientras tomaba delicadamente un caballito con tequila.

—Yo, creo que me porté mal contigo, aveces creo que hay que conocer primero a las personas antes de juzgarlas y esta vez me fallé a mi mismo, crees que podamos...?—

—Si a ti te apetece tener una charla conmigo y tomar algo en una mesa, podemos conocernos un poco— Marco sonrió ante su comentario, si alguien lo conociera diría que estaba utilizando un nuevo método de coqueteo, pero Marco sólo buscaba un amigo que lo escuchase ahora.

**_La noche no es segura para mi_ **

Así ambos muchachos estuvieron todo el resto de la noche, copa tras copa, Kyle se dió la oportunidad de probar el Tequila por primera vez sacando una que otra sonrisa en el moreno al disfrutar de sus expresiones, Kyle le dió de igual manera a probar el Wiskey a Marco, estuvieron compartiendo anécdotas y mientras el alcohol invadía sus venas lentamente junto con la nicotina de sus cigarrillos ahora compartidos; ambos habían caído en algo que ninguno de los dos podía describir, ¿Amor? ¿Odio? ¿Simple tensión sexual?

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente ebrios Marco se abrió completamente a Kyle, mostrándole sus inseguridades acerca del futuro que le esperaba, aquel pasado que le atormentaba por las noches. Aún no estaba listo para dejar ir a aquel hombre que un día amó pero le hizo sufrir tanto, aquel hombre por el cual ahora es así.

Ebrios, sin oportunidad de manejar, la alegre chica de la barra les pidió un auto para que los llevara a casa pero decidieron ir juntos para "irse cuidando" ya en el auto dieron rienda suelta a la tensión que ambos estaban cargando desde hace tiempo, bajaron del auto que ya se encontraba pagado y subieron hasta el apartamento de Kyle...

::::::

—Entonces me vas a decir que te revolcaste con Kyle cuando estaban ebrios? Hermano, te pregunté por los detalles pero no hablaba de las cochinadas— Miguel rió a la cámara de su computadora mientras hacía muecas de asco

—ESPERAKENOACABODECONTARTODOPENDEJETO— Gritó Marco mientras se le veía rojo hasta las orejas, si Miguel hubiera estado a su lado seguro se hubiera burlado semanas por eso,  _"Bendita luz de luna y mala calidad de la webcam"_

"Ya es muy tarde, apaga eso" La voz de Kyle se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez en lo que seguro era la cocina.

—Ayyy jajaja ya pégame— Miguel se retorció de risa y volvió a su faceta seria para seguir escuchando la historia de su hermano

Marco suspiró ante su hermano y la mirada acusadora de Kyle —Lo gracioso de todo esto es... que...— 

:::::

En realidad, cuando despertaron en aquella habitación por el sol que atravesaba la persiana. Seguían en ropa interior, Kyle le dió una mirada al trasero expuesto de Marco y sonrió, tal vez por la satisfacción de no haber hecho algo estúpido en la noche o tal vez porque esa persona a su lado, sólo necesitaba algo más que una simple relación carnal y decidió elegirlo para ello.

Pero para la desgracia de Kyle, que era chef en un café del centro de la ciudad y tenía que apurarse a cambiarse si es que quería llegar temprano, con torpeza y un grave dolor de cabeza se metió al baño y pasó a cambiarse con cuidado de no despertar a Marco, que se veía plácidamente dormido entre sus sábanas  _"Cómo quisiera tomarle una foto así"_ pensó Kyle por un momento y sonrió. 

Era obvio que no podía ser tan descortés con aquel moreno que le había robado el corazón en una noche.

Tomó del buró un lapicero y escribió una pequeña nota:

\--------

Perdóname, tuve que ir al trabajo. Si quieres desayunar conmigo ve a buscarme y platiquemos un rato ahí.    
Hay aspirinas y jugo de Naranja recién hecho en la cocina. (Por si tienes resaca)  
Lucky Cat Café Av. A.1  No. 113

Kyle...

\-------

Al despertar Marco se dió cuenta de que Kyle no estaba a su lado, pero para su suerte no vió ningún tipo de vestigios de una estupidez con él. Giró su cabeza  y se encontró con aquella pequeña nota. 

_**La Luna de cuidarme se cansó** _

:::

—Fui a desayunar con él y ahí me encontré con Honey, me presentó a sus amigos y pues terminé platicando con ellos y con Kyle toda la mañana... Kyle me invitó a otro lado por la tarde y después los encuentros se hicieron más seguidos. Creo que justo ahora ya puedo decir que así es como se siente el amor de verdad— Marco suspiró con alegría y después un bostezo le siguió. Ya era tarde y su chino le estaba esperando en la cama y no quería hacerlo esperar más.

—Ook, entonces éste sí es alguien decente—Miguel guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación para su hermano,después de verlo sufrir por tanto tiempo adoraba verlo feliz

—Se podría decir que es un matón decente jajaja— Rió Marco con inocencia.

—Jaja espero verlos pronto— Miguel le dió una mirada aprobatoria, si Marco aún no estaba listo para mostrarle a su novio en ése momento, tal vez más tarde podría conocerlo.

— Y te recibiremos muy bien hermanito, ahoraa... me debes lo de platicarme de ése tal Hiro, porque de ésta no te salvas. Pero...— Un bostezo lo interrumpió —Tengo a Kyle esperándome desde hace rato para dormir y no voy a desaprovecharlo Ja... Hasta mañana— Marco se despidió de su hermano con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Está bien hermano, ve a dormir con tu chino jaja... Descansa— Miguel sonrió y se despidió de vuelta.

—Chino-Irlandés... Descansa hermaanito— Marco sonrió al decirlo 

[VideoLlamada Finalizada]

:::

Miguel durmió con una sonrisa en la cara esa noche, le reconfortaba ver a su hermano tan feliz después de tanto sufrimiento en su pasado.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero y les guste


	10. Hiro- Hero

El día era todo lo que necesitaba Hiro para sentirse atrapado en un pequeño cubo, necesitaba salir y buscaba una simple emergencia para huír al cielo montado en Baymax con su resplandeciente traje de héroe. Pero no todo era tan fácil ahora. Se sentía atrapado, las semanas que pasaban eran aburridas sin nadie causando problemas, bajó gatos de árboles y ayudó a viejecitas a cruzar la avenida  _vaya superhéroe_ se decía a sí mismo mientras esbozaba muecas que parecían ser sonrisas a los niños que ayudaba mientras entregaba al pequeño "Michi" en las manos de su dueña.

 _ **I've been thinking of everything  
I used to want to be**_  

Miguel no le ha mandado ningún mensaje en semanas, ya era diciembre, el moreno seguro está en su pueblo natal, esperando a que su familia le deje llegar a San Fransokyo; aunque por otro lado puede que Miguel se haya cansado de mandarle mensajes sin sentido, sabía muy bien que no era muy bueno con las palabras pero los mensajes de Miguel eran a veces, el pequeño respiro que necesitaba su rutina. Necesitaba unas cuantas palabras, una foto o un audio de un Miguel alegre que le ayudase a sobrevivir a la rutina, se habían convertido en amigos cercanos después de todo.

 

_**I've been thinking of everything  
** _ __**Of me, of you and me** _ _

 

Pero no había ocurrido nada bueno o interesante en todo este tiempo, entre las clases, su tiempo de investigación y el trabajo de héroe que era lo que más vida le daba, cada vez que parecía que se acercaban a resolver el caso de contrabando daban tres pasos hacía la dirección contraria. Quería encontrar a los criminales de una manera rápida pero de igual manera no podía simplemente aventarse al peligro sin haber planeado algo con su hermano y amigos primero. 

Las semanas siguieron pasando, eran los primeros días nevados en la ciudad, avisando lentamente con la música de las cigarras que los días más crudos del invierno estaban por llegar a la ciudad y con ellos las festivas celebraciones llenas de regalos y sonrisas cálidas. O simplemente mercadotecnia pura como se decía al mirar los anuncios llenos de luces de colores que anunciaban la llegada de Santa Claus.

:::

_**This is the story of my life  
** _

Murasaki, como se hacía llama Hiro cuando portaba su traje de héroe, estaba preparado para atacar, tenía en la mira a los primeros "genios" que se habían atrevido a desafiar a los héroes de San Fransokyo en más de una ocasión, el modus operandi era siempre el mismo, tomaban máscaras de personajes famosos de la historia y procedían a bajar las armas robadas de las camionetas en el muelle donde se encontraban los nuevos dueños, listos para zarpar con ellas en cualquier momento de la noche. 

Hiro bajó de la espalda de Baymax y se encontró sobre el tejado de una vieja bodega que según sus datos estuvo abandonada hasta hace unos meses. Estuvo en sus narices todo este tiempo y el equipo entero parecía haberlo pasado por alto. 

El aliento de Hiro podía observarse debido a las bajas temperaturas de la noche invernal, como siempre, el protocolo de Baymax le ofrecía guardar reposo y abrigarse bien. Hay cosas que nunca cambian y una de ellas es Baymax siendo un protector aliado.Era el tipo de noche que hacía que una persona desease poder ver las estrellas a través del smog de la ciudad. Especialmente cuando estaban en un tejado como este, donde la vista hubiera sido para morirse.

 

—¿Crees que sea buena idea el estar en esta bodega?— Preguntó Hiro hacia su casco con el comunicador mientras observaba como camionetas estaban llegando al lugar de encuentro planeado.

—Sin duda, estoy cada vez más seguro de que este es el lugar, rastrea bien el perímetro y más tarde te diré cómo proceder— La voz de Tadashi salió proveniente del otro lado con seguridad.

—¿De verdad estás seguro?— Hiro confiaba plenamente en su hermano, pero su vista se nublaba por la nieve y sus botas no le hacían muy fácil el trabajo en aquel techo que resultaba resbaloso por la humedad.

—Totalmente, activa los lentes y por favor sigue en contacto y nada de distracciones mexicanas de nuevo, Hiro ¿Entendiste?—Tadashi soltó sin pensar en el comunicador recordando lo de hace unas semanas donde su misión se vió interrumpida por la voz de Miguel hablando con Hiro.

—Nombres clave, Sunfire. Bien, y por cierto, lo de aquella vez sólo fue...— Contestó irritado el menor ante el regaño de su hermano en estos momentos.

—A tu trabajo, Murasaki— Recriminó Sunfire al otro lado de la línea.

—Mieerdaa ya vooy— El azabache suspiró mientras buscaba en su cinturón algo que tenía el tamaño de un botón, lo activó lentamente mientras trataba de buscar un mejor lugar para acercarse a escuchar a los delincuentes.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, por favor— Se escuchó reír al mayor mientras le regañaba como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Soy mayor de edad— Bufó el menor mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de aburrimiento.

—Y yo sigo siendo mayor que tu— Sunfire sonrió satisfecho de haber callado a su hermano menor por no recibir una estocada sarcástica de su parte como esa su costumbre.

Hiro guardó silencio ante la orden de su hermano, le debía respeto al ser el mayor y por lo que pasó hace años Hiro nunca le dejó salir a las misiones. Algunas veces aún se preguntaba si debía seguir con la vida de héroe o colgar la armadura para siempre. 

 

_**These are the lies I have created** _

 

Hiro se acercó con sigilo al muelle, según lo poco que pudo escuchar estaban preparándose para atracar un banco la próxima semana, eran cinco para el asalto y dos personas que huirían con el botín. 

—Lo siento mucho, tengo cosas que hacer la semana entrante, se acercan los finales y no he planeado nada— Susurró para sí el Hamada que se encontraba en una posición a la espera de las órdenes de su hermano.

—Murasaki, a tu posición; Gogo y Fred ya están ahí, los demás van en camino. Prepárense para interceptar el cargamento—

—Entendido— Al unísono contestaron los miembros del equipo completo ante la voz de mando de Tadashi que seguía todos los movimientos de sus amigos de cerca en la computadora.

—Muchachos, procedan con cuidado. Creo que tenemos compañía— Mencionó uno de los delincuentes que escuchó los pasos que dió Hiro sobre la lámina de la bodega mientras se mantenía alerta a los movimientos que hacían.  

—Sunfire, creo que me escucharon ¿Procedo?— Hiro habló lento a su comunicador desconfiado de caer.

—Espera a que Gogo te de la señal—

—Será difícil proceder chicos; creo que son demasiados para nosotros— Se escuchó decir a la coreana mientras a gran velocidad revisaba el perímetro.

—Salgan de ahí— Dijo Tadashi derrotado.

Hiro se sentía mal al no tener un plan por si algo malo ocurría o simplemente eran demasiados para ellos, pero eso nunca lo detuvo antes; era hora de saltar al peligro.

—No, creo que podemos hacerlo— Mencionó Hiro antes  de dar un salto a donde había una pila de cajas donde poder esconderse con facilidad.

—Alto! Murasaki no hagas algo est...— La señal se cortó del comunicador de Hiro y pasó a simplemente ser alguien que podía observar todo a través de los ojos de su hermano menor. Preocupado y con un deje de frustración, Sunfire alertó a los demás de que Hiro no haría caso a las indicaciones y que procedieran a lo que él hiciera en estos momentos.

Los cargamentos con armas estaban juntos en la bodega, seguro haría falta de Gogo y Honey para sacar todo el armamento del lugar. Pero primero necesitaba neutralizar a los contrabandistas.

—Muy buenas noches, pero creo que todo eso no les pertenece— Sonrió de lado el héroe,listo  para saltar ágilmente para combatir a los primeros tres hombres.

—Mira que tenemos aquí Clyde, el moradito y sus amigos de colores ya llegaron!— Gruñó el hombre bajo una máscara de George Washington 

—No creo que sea algo de lo que deban alegrarse— Mencionó Hiro hacia aquel hombre antes de acertarle con el puño en la mandíbula.

—Ven aquí pequeño hijo de puta!— El Washington le atacó con un manotazo que fácilmente esquivaba para poner a los hombres en su lugar con un fuerte adhesivo que honey creó para retener a los delincuentes hasta que la policía les encontrara.

Avanzó con cuidado por el lugar para poder darle una escaneada rápida acerca de las cajas y el número de hombres después de los primeros que derrotó.

 _Maldición, eran tres hombres._  La mirada de Hiro dio vuelta con rapidez para ver al tercer hombre escapar con un arma hacia donde los demás estaban juntos. _Genial._  Ahora tenía que ir a enfrentarse a más personas solo.  _Si le hubiera hecho caso a dashi seguro hubiera logrado hacerlo mejor. Pero... Tadashi quería que se retiraran._ Sin duda sus decisiones eran mejores en ese momento para Hiro. 

Los demás hombres tomaron de las armas que había en las cajas y salieron en búsqueda de Murasaki que se encontraba ya escondido tras una caja. No podía salir debido a que aún no sabía de qué manera esas armas eran más poderosas que los mismos héroes de San Fransokyo.

—Sal de tu escondite pequeña rata morada— Vociferó uno de ellos mientras golpeaba las cajas con su arma aún sin demostrar completamente el funcionamiento de éstas. 

Hiro saltó rápidamente para enfrentarlos tomando una pequeña arma que se encontró en el suelo para defenderse, no era suficiente pero seguro serviría de algo si llegaba a comprender su extraño funcionamiento. Aquellos hombres apuntaron con total precisión que pocos fueron los tiros que realmente dañaron aquella brillante armadura morada llegando a causarle pequeños raspones en las extremidades del azabache. Si fueran mejores tiradores seguro su vida estaría peligrando.

En la acalorada pelea más hombres parecían salir de aquella bodega que se creía abandonada alertando a las personas que se encontraban trabajando en los lugares aledaños a la instalación, tenían que llamar a la policía.

Uno de los hombres comenzó a encender una de las armas, a simple vista podrían parecer ballestas o pistolas normales, pero si sólo fueran eso no estarían tan interesados en proteger un cargamento que dirigiría a quién sabe dónde. Con poca habilidad aquel hombre accionó lo que parecía ser un arma de plasma, tal como lo eran los "poderes" de Wasabi.

 Murasaki pudo observar atento como el arma que estaba fuera de su control se accionaba para disparar contra las demás cajas de  madera que se encontraban en el recinto haciéndolas estallar en llamas. 

—¿Que mierda has hecho?— Rugió uno de los hombres que se encontraban luchando contra el héroe, haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo húmedo del lugar.

—Hay que largarnos de aquí rápido o el lugar volará por las armas  y el fuego  que acaban de iniciar— Otro hombre gritó mientras tomaba una de las armas y se dirigía a la salida para escapar mientras trataba de asegurarse que el héroe no saliera con vida del lugar.

Uno de los disparos al azar de aquel delincuente dió justo en el hombro derecho del azabache, dejándole una herida de la cual ya se podía observar la sangre brotar lentamente dejándole una sensación de ahogo a Hiro, el protocolo médico de Baymax se accionó de inmediato tratando de cauterizar la herida antes de dejar que Hiro atacase de nuevo ocasionándole un gran retraso en sus planes de evasión y ataque, dejando huir a los contrabandistas de armas. 

Todos aquellos hombres huyeron del lugar dejando a Hiro solo junto a Baymax que estaba comenzando a verse afectado por el fuego y los materiales con los que estaba hecha aquella construcción no resistirían demasiado, no era buena idea salir volando del lugar, Baymax no podría atravesar la construcción sin salir de una manera afectado. El fuego consumiría todo, se sentía abandonado, trató de accionar su comunicador pero la señal se vio afectada debido a los disparos al azar que seguro alguno afectó su casco aunque sea un poco. No quería morir ahí, dejar esta vez a Tadashi sufrir lo que él pasó no era un plan, no podía hacer pasar a su Tía lo mismo una segunda vez, simplemente no se lo permitiría. 

Los pensamientos esporádicos acerca de la situación nublaban la mente y el buen juicio de Hiro mientras buscaba en un momento desesperado el ver todo de un nuevo ángulo... 

El sonido de una explosión en la parte trasera de la bodega le sacó de sus pensamientos, sin embargo les causaría daños una vez que el fuego incrementara.

 

 

_**I'm in the middle of nothing** _

 

 

La explosión y las llamas ardientes fueron demasiado para Baymax y Hiro que se encontraban aún dentro de la bodega.

Gogo se acercó a gran velocidad hacia aquel punto donde se supone que debía estar Hiro, activando rápidamente la visión aumentada que le proporcionaba su casco para poder localizar a Hiro, lo pudo ver tratando de luchar contra los escombros que poco a poco iban cayendo sobre ellos, dejando a Baymax prácticamente inservible en estos casos donde cualquier objeto a altas temperaturas podía ocasionar que éste se rompiera. 

Una viga cayó sobre ambos dejándolo inconsciente. Fred Saltó hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y logró rescatar con éxito a Hiro mientras que Honey trataba de apagar el fuego y Gogo recuperaba lo que quedaba de Baymax.

Hiro se desmayó al salir en los brazos de Fred que corría hacia donde Wasabi los esperaba para llevarlo al departamento de Tadashi.

 

 

_**And it's where I want to be** _

 

 

Todo se volvió obscuro después de la explosión y el que la viga cayera sobre ellos causándole contusiones a Hiro aparte de las heridas en su brazo. Hiro sólo recordaba la voz desesperada de Gogo y Fred al llevarlo a casa con Tadashi para tratar las heridas que recibió en la batalla.

—Acuéstenlo en su cama, iré por el equipo para medir sus signos— Habló Tadashi señalando la habitación contigua a la que compartía con Honey, aquella estaba destinada a ser el cuarto de huéspedes serviría como enfermería para Hiro. Tadashi salió con rapidez después de limpiar con la manda de su suéter lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos al ver a su hermano inconsciente.

 

 

_**_**I'm at the bottom of everything** _ ** _

 

La voz de Tadashi  y su cara reflejaba preocupación en el momento en el que revisaba los signos vitales de su hermano con la ayuda de otro Baymax de repuesto debido a que el que le ayudó en la misión se encontraba en mantenimiento a causa de las aberturas en el látex que le impedían inflarse de manera normal. Por un momento pudo comprender lo que su hermano le decía acerca de todo aquello que vivió cuando estuvo internado en aquel hospital con graves quemaduras por haberse hecho el héroe por alguien que no valía la pena. 

Ya nada importaba ahora, después de revisar que los signos de Hiro se encontraban en un estado tolerable para las curaciones en su brazo que recibió un disparo, el dolor le tenía agotado y estaba tratando de concentrar todo aquello que sentía en cualquier otro pensamiento que le dejara estar tranquilo aunque sea un momento. 

Respiró pesadamente mientras sentía las curaciones de su hermano y  de Baymax, sentía las agujas y el calor de las vendas, el agua fría por su piel con quemaduras leves, trató de abrir los ojos encontrándose con la preocupación de su hermano y Honey que se encontraba a su lado ayudando como si fuera una enfermera paciente. 

En medio de todos los problemas que tenía justo ahora, la mente de Hiro se puso a divagar, quería reflexionar un poco y como en otras ocasiones comenzó a pensar en todo lo que vendría después, el cómo mentirle a su tía acerca de la herida que recibió, el mentir en la universidad acerca de su ausencia y de su hombro lastimado. El qué decirle a Miguel si le llega a preguntar algo sobre eso. 

Sin duda, tenía que colgar al fin la armadura o ser valiente para decirle a su Tía y a Miguel que estaba teniendo una doble vida para poder tener un poco de "Diversión y adrenalina" que el dar clases y planear un tema de doctorado no le podían ofrecer.

_**And I finally start to leave** _

  
Había muchas cosas rodando por su cabeza en estos momentos, incluso mientras dormía, el día se hizo presente ante sus ojos mientras el sol se colaba ligeramente entre las persianas dibujando pequeñas líneas verticales en su rostro. Cuando despertó se encontró acostado en una cama que no era la suya, a juzgar por las cálidas decoraciones estaba en el departamento de Honey y Tadashi. Se sentó en la cama. Todo le dolía, en especial su brazo que se encontraba vendado, fruto de aquel disparo que le atravesó el hombro, si hubiera sido un arma convencional habría parado en urgencias y sus mentiras acerca de ser un vigilante nocturno se abrían acabado.

__**And I swear to god**  
_**I've found myself  
** _ __**In the end**

Después de aquella noche no quería saber nada acerca de aquellos delincuentes, pero las noticias de la mañana en las que estaban atentos los novios en el comedor le hicieron moverse con torpeza hasta encontrarlos.

—Hiro, al fin despiertas, nos preocupaste mucho. Tadashi siempre te ha dicho...— Honey se dirigió a abrazar a Hiro dejándolo sin nada que decir.

—Sí, sí... Que nunca apague el transmisor y que le haga caso a "Sunfire"—

—¿Te das cuenta que cada vez que me desobedeces terminas lastimado?— Tadashi le reprochó con una mirada de tristeza

—Perdón.— Hiro bajó la cabeza como cachorro regañado, quería regresar a su departamento un poco antes de irse a trabajar con retraso evidente, debía ir al trabajo que no le gustaba.

—Avisé a tu trabajo que llegarás mañana, que tuviste un accidente en la motocicleta, que llegarás la semana siguiente cuando te recuperes un poco. Siéntate a desayunar hermano.— Tadashi dijo bajo dejando que su preocupación saliera un poco en su tono de voz

—Gracias...— Dijo en voz baja mientras trataba de escuchar algo en las noticias que le diera una señal que el terminar inconsciente no fue una pérdida de tiempo.

"Los héroes de San Fransokyo vuelven a salvar el día. Después de un altercado con unos traficantes de armas, el grupo conocido como BIGHERO logró recuperar la mayoría del armamento robado de industrias Krei, el departamento de policía confirmó la aprehensión de una pandilla conocida como  _Los fundadores_ , un grupo de criminales que siempre llevaban máscaras de los héroes de la nación."

_**This is the story of my life** _ _**_**These are the lies I have created** _ ** _

 

—¿Lograron detenerlos?— La voz de Hiro sonaba aliviada mientras tomaba un poco de café con el brazo bueno.

—Wasabi logró ver por donde escapaban y con el adhesivo que hice hace poco pudimos dejarlos cerca del muelle donde los detuvieron. Gogo y Fred te salvaron de las llamas junto con los tres hombres que lograste hacer que no escaparan— Mencionó Honey mientras le ofrecía a Hiro un bowl con galletas en forma de pequeñas caras de Baymax que seguro había horneado junto a su tía Cass

—Y... ¿Le dijeron a tía Cass?— Hiro bajó la mirada esperando un regaño de parte de su hermano pero éste sólo se encontraba concentrado en el periódico de una manera serena mientras tomaba relajadamente una de las manos de Honey.

—Le dijimos que fue en la motocicleta, vas a tener que dejar de usarla por un rato.— Dejó salir Honey mientras comía un poco de aquellas galletas.

—Gracias y perdón por todo— Hiro no era del tipo de personas que se disculpara, pero estaba seguro de que si su hermano se sintió por un momento como él en el momento en que le vió entrar a las llamas y no volver hasta que los bomberos lo salvaron; tenía que disculparse por todo el sufrimiento que le pudo haber hecho pasar a su hermano en una noche.

El desayuno pasó sin novedades distintas a las muestras de afecto de los Hamada en el desayuno y una pronta reconciliación que Honey les obligó a tener para poder reparar a Baymax juntos después de la batalla de la noche anterior. Ahora las heridas se veían lejanas a pesar de haber pasado sólo unas cuantas horas.

\---------------------------

Las semanas siguieron pasando para Hiro y cada vez que trataba de salir a patrullar era detenido por su hermano y amigos, aún resentían en las miradas aquella muestra de valentía-estupidez que Hiro demostró tiempo atrás, ya habían perdido a Tadashi de una manera en la que se recuperó meses después; pero en definitiva no querían esto para el menor.

Hiro sólo podía estar trabajando o escuchando música (La mayoría le era recomendada por Miguel y Kyle) su playlist podría describirla como "Emo con sentimientos en español", debido a las influencias variadas de sus dos amigos que sin duda eran demasiado diferentes a su manera. 

 Las noticias de internet decían que Miguel se encontraba atendiendo una rústica zapatería en Santa Cecilia, que según sabía el de raíces asiáticas era el lugar donde nació y creció el Rivera junto a sus hermanos. Las fotos le mostraban como acompañado de un extraño perro sin pelaje Miguel repartía zapatos marca Rivera en las zapaterías de los pueblos vecinos, de igual manera se le mostraban fotos feliz junto a su familia y muchas otras donde fue atrapado in fraganti mientras se paseaba en ropa interior por el patio de lo que parecía ser la casa de sus padres. Pero en esas fotos Marco no estaba, según sabía (Por Kyle) iban a celebrar las fiestas juntos debido a las raíces Irlandesas de el chef, Marco quería compartir un año y un año de celebraciones con cada familia y Kyle lo aceptó sin objetar. El amor lo estaba cambiando y eso era algo... Bueno?. 

\---------

Miguel

Honey me dijo que tuviste un accidente en la moto  
¿Te encuentras bien?  
No te pude mandar mensaje porque estuve en mi pueblo   
Ayudé a mi familia con el negocio  
 y mis padres me hicieron alejarme del teléfono

Estoy bien Miguel, sólo estoy con el hombro vendado   
No te preocupes, tu familia es primero  
¿Listo para venir?

Mi hermano sigue insistiendo en que llegue a vivir solo  
¿Sigue en pie lo de vivir contigo?

De eso no hay duda Miguel

\-----

Un sonrojo se instaló en la cara del Rivera mientras empacaba unas cuantas cosas más en su maleta, debía meter a Dante en su gran jaula de viaje y estaría listo para dirigirse al aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México. 

Su vida comenzaría de nuevo, después de todo mudarte al otro país con el que esperaba fuera ahora su amigo era algo de verdad emocionante. Kubo estaría igual partiendo hacia aquella gran ciudad llena de luces que prometía dejarle una de sus mejores experiencias como estudiante de música. 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::


	11. Sólo se trata de vivir

"Creo que es tiempo de irse" 

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Miguel Rivera con su guitarra en la espalda, una maleta en una mano, su fiel perro Dante en la otra mano y una sonrisa esperanzada adornando su rostro.

El estar en el aeropuerto siempre era una travesía que duraba horas, no sólo porque tenía que hacer miles de trámites de los cuales era tedioso estar haciendo filas innecesarias, sino que  sus fans estaban a la orden del día. Cuando Miguel publicó aquel tweet la noticia se propagó como pan caliente por las redes de sus seguidoras y demás personas que querían entrevistarle.

Su familia entera fue a despedirlo, justo como hace un tiempo hicieron con su hermano, era todo lágrimas, nostalgias y tristeza de parte de aquella numerosa familia que le tenía mucho cariño.

—Cariño, Marco irá a recibirte al aeropuerto, te portas bien y  no le vayas a causar problemas— La madre de Miguel le abrazaba fuertemente mientras le daba una pequeña despedida

—Y te das a respetar porque ya sabemos que él gual es un cabrón.— Su padre le revolvió el cabello justo como cuando era un niño que boleaba zapatos en la plaza.

—Ma, Pa... Muchas gracias por dejarme seguir mis sueños desde niño.—

—Para esos estamos Mi'jo. Que te vaya bien y nos saludas a Marco.— 

—Claro, por favor cuidense y cuiden bien a Coco.— Miguel se despidió de su familia tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras su madre le daba la bendición para poder irse en paz. Ambos padres abrazaron a Miguel antes de dejarle ir al lugar donde debería esperar su turno para abordar.

Miguel al fin había logrado abordar al avión, se encontraba al fin lejos de sus fans, de su familia... tomó asiento y comenzó por revisar sus redes antes de que el vuelo no se lo permitiera, tomó a Dante junto a él, después de tantos años había aprendido a comportarse y sobre todo a viajar con Miguel a todos los lugares que quisiera; Dante siempre estaba en primera clase junto a él por "apoyo emocional" debido a los anteriores miedos de Miguel de volar y caer siempre están en su mente pero cuando Dante le acompaña se siente completamente en paz.

 _**Dicen que viajando,  
** _ __**Se fortalece el corazón** _ _

 

"Cuando termines de desempacar. Llega directo a una entrevista que te he programado en 'Cafe du Nord', ahí darás noticias acerca de tu 'nuevo comienzo', tu beca y demás asuntos a la prensa. Dales algo jugoso pero no en exceso. Suerte!".  Fue el último mensaje que había recibido de Rosa, que ahora era la representante de los hermanos; antes de que los motores del avión se encendieran para llevarle directo a San Fransokyo. 

El viaje fue tranquilo, demasiado considerando su temor a los aviones. Era tiempo de poner pie en tierras Norteamericanas. En definitiva este es un nuevo comienzo y una gran etapa que le esperaba a Miguel, tendría amigos nuevos y demás personas a su alrededor. Lo mejor era tal vez que, podría salir con Hiro que era ahora su nuevo amigo y al fin volver a tocar y cantar junto a su hermano ahora que volvía a los escenarios después de tanto tiempo.

 _**_**Pues andar nuevos caminos,** _ ** _ _**_**Te hace olvidar el anterior,** _ ** _

 

Al llegar se encontró no sólo con su hermano y un matón más alto que él a su lado, se encontró con un pequeño grupo de admiradoras que al parecer tenía también ahora. Se sentía por demás aliviado de ver a su hermano esperarle con una sonrisa por demás sincera y encantadora como las que solía repartir al mundo antes. 

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal el viaje?— Preguntó Marco a su hermano al soltarle del fuerte agarre al que lo tenía, hace mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a su hermano y el no poder haber estado en las fiestas con su familia de todos modos le había afectado.

—Pues, de la fregada ya sabes por qué, pero.... ¿Debo hablar en inglés?— Miguel volteó a ver a aquel asiático más alto que Miguel que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Marco.

—Ah cierto, a qué pendejo... Hermano, el es Kyle y es, pues mi novio— Marco sonaba nervioso, incluso se veía ¿Sonrojado? 

—Un gusto— Contestó el asiático ofreciéndole una media sonrisa mientras hablaba en un español decente. Kyle le ofreció la mano para saludarle pero Miguel tomó esto como invitación a darle un abrazo fraternal como bienvenida a la familia Rivera.

—El gusto es mío pues, veo que Marco te ha enseñado algo de español— Miguel soltó al asiático que le rebasaba por unos cuantos centímetros.

—Muy poco, pero no me molesta si quieres hablarle en español— Mencionó Kyle tratando de mantener la conversación fluida. 

—No, hombre, que no es nada malo lo que le digo y al fin de cuentas debes estar en la conversación— 

—¿Está bien si nos vamos?— Marco habló comenzando a notar cómo varias personas comenzaban a reconocerles estando tan a la vista en el aeropuerto, aunque tal vez era porque nunca habían visto a un perro sin pelaje antes, incluso desde que se supo que Miguel era el orgulloso dueño de un xoloitzcuintle todas sus fans deseaban tan exótica raza animal y ahora estaban llamando mucho la atención con él. 

Marco le ofreció un poco de comida y unos lentes obscuros para poder salir sin que nadie los notara  _del todo._

 _**Ojalá que eso** _ _**pronto suceda** _

__**Así podrá descansar mi pena** _ _ __**Hasta la próxima vez** _ _

 

—Entonces... ¿Cómo están todos?— Preguntó Marco ya en el auto en el asiento del copiloto junto a Kyle.

—Pues, bien. Tú sabes, lo normal con todos. Me mandaron sus regalos de Reyes—

—Dime que son tamales _—_

—Tú sabes bien que les mandaron cosas tejidas, pero igual les mandaron tamales y mole, para que Kyle lo probara... ¿Qué les dijiste?—

—Pueees... tsss. Que Kyle es de las mejores personas que he conocido y que tal vez dentro de poco iremos a que se presente como mi pareja...? _—_ Marco no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras pero había algo en la atmósfera que le transmitía aquella persona junto a él que lo hacía sentir bien  a su lado. 

—Y qué les dijiste a todos?— Inquirió Miguel mientras sonreía de manera socarrona, sabía que hablar de una pareja formal le era difícil, le era difícil hablar del amor y de las cosas que estaban más ligadas a sus sentimientos, no era como su hermano pero tampoco era como si lo deseara del todo, pues de los dos Miguel siempre era el que terminaba más lastimado. 

 _—Les dije que este sí era el bueno_ _—_ Sonrió sinceramente volteando a ver a Miguel por el retrovisor y tomando ligeramente la mano de Kyle en el medio.

Cuando Marco "salió del closet" fue como ver todo Footloose mezclado con Grease y un poco de Mamma Mia! en el proceso, quizá no era lo que todos esperaban pero al fin era lo que él quería y estaba satisfecho con eso. Fue difícil, lleno de lágrimas y rencor hacia unas personas que no le aceptaron en su tiempo, pero tal vez fue sólo por falta de información, por otro lado sus padres le abrazaron y le dijeron suavemente "Ya lo sabíamos mijito". Marco siempre fue un conquistador, indiscriminadamente robaba corazones a su paso y eso le costó muchos golpes y demás tropiezos, pero su familia siempre estuvo para él cuando lo necesitó y ahora todo era diferente.

_**Y así encuentras una paloma herida** _

___**Que te cuenta su poesía de haber** _ _ _ _**_**_**Amado y quebrantado otra ilusión** _ ** _ ** _

 

—Muuuy bieeen hermano, si por ahora no te molesta escucharnos coger creo que puedes tomar una habitación aquí— Marco abrió la puerta de un cómodo departamento, estaba todo acomodado de manera austera 

—¿No sería mejor abstenerse mientras estoy en la casa?— 

—Sabes que estoy bromeando chiquito.— Marco soltó una carcajada mientras entraba el cuarto a dejar las maletas y sentarse en la cama, Miguel estaba seguro de que Marco quería tenerle ahí, las sábanas limpias tendidas de manera perfecta en la cama lo demostraban.

—Ah por cierto. Toma— Miguel sacó de sus maletas una bolsa con regalos, unos cuantos dulces de parte de Coco, botas Rivera para Marco y en una pequeña caja había dos finas pulseras de cuero, estaban hechas por los padres de ambos y estaban hechas para Kyle y Marco. Ese era el regalo que les habían mandado.

—Gracias hermano.— Marco sonrió y ayudó a su hermano a desempacar mientras Kyle cuidaba que Dante no entrara a sus territorios en la cocina donde seguro estaba preparando algo especial para comer los tres juntos.

—Me lleva— Saltó Miguel de la cama mientras veía la hora en su reloj

—¿Qué?— Su hermano enarcó una ceja en señal de duda.

—Puedes llevarme al "Cafe du Nord"?— 

—Queda cerca, ¿A quién te estás ligando?— Marco soltó una risa mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano tratar de recoger su cartera de su cama.

—No seas pendejo, Rosita me agendó una entrevista... ¿Quieres venir?— Miguel sonrió, esperaba una negativa de parte de su hermano ante la prensa pero al parecer no esperaba lo que seguía.

—No estaría mal que el mundo sepa que los Rivera están juntos ahora— Marco sonrió al ver como a su hermano se le iluminaban los ojos, la espera para volverlo escuchar cantar y tocar se estaba terminando y eso era lo mejor para ambos, perseguir sus sueños como cuando eran niños.

 **Seguro que al rato estará volando  
** __**Inventando otra esperanza  
** _ ****Para volver a vivir**** _

Los hermanos llegaron al café donde le esperaban varios bloggers y demás personas listas para hacer preguntas de manera casual a Miguel.

Tomaron asiento con varias personas y Marco fue a ocupar un lugar alejado de la multitud, si quería volver a escena primero debería esperar un poco. Las preguntas entre todas las personas iban corriendo bien, sus respuestas eran lo suficiente como para dejar con ganas de más a sus admiradoras y eso es seguro algo positivo debido a que mientras más secretos te guardaras aveces era mejor, 

—Entonces Miguel... ¿Veniste por amor o seguro que sólo son los estudios?— La mujer que estaba entrevistando a Miguel 

—Jajaja! Como crees? Bueno, se puede decir que si es por amor, por amor a mis sueños, mi libertad y tal vez a mi hermano Marco... Está  terminando sus estudios aquí en el conservatorio de San Fransokyo—

—¿Marco está aquí? Oigan chicos, Marco ha vuelto!— Sonrió volteando a ver a todos los entrevistadores en la mesa.

—Sii jajaja de hecho... Marco, vamos, ven con nosotros!— Todos los que estaban en la mesa sonrieron al verle y rápidamente le daban un lugar junto a Miguel.

—¿Qué pasó?— Marco estaba distraído en una esquina mientras su hermano trabajaba, no cabía duda que le gustaría regresar a eso... Tal vez pronto lo haría junto a su hermano como antes 

—Buenas tardes Marco, es un honor que estés aquí con tu hermano.— Se apresuró a decir un joven que traía gafas de pasta y su laptop frente a él.

—Creo que ya era tiempo, no? jajaja— Marco tomó del café de su hermano sin ningún cuidado 

—¿Algún álbum en puerta ahora que están los dos juntos?— Preguntó otra chica que estaba dispuesta a obtener información de los hermanos.

—Esa, es una buena pregunta, mira que he estado escribiendo mucho, pero claro que necesito que Miguelito lo vea para saber si quiere cantar algo de eso.— Marco le lanzó una sonrisa a la chica y contestó con propiedad.

—Muy bien, eso suena prometedor y genial, algo más que agregar, un chisme o algo nuevo?—

—Pueees... Miguel acaba de llegar hoy junto a su perro, porque créanme que nunca se atrevería a viajar sin él y pues... Creo que nos estaremos presentando continuamente en el café del Lucky Cat, en las redes de Miguel publicaremos todo. — Marco sonrió de nuevo dejando que les tomasen fotos a ambos y haciendo que Miguel se sorprendiera por la retomada soltura con las personas que había tomado.

—Pues ahí lo tienen, los Rivera estamos de vuelta!— Sonrió Miguel tomando a su hermano del hombro con camaradería dando por terminada la serie de preguntas. Al fin podría ir a cenar a casa junto a su hermano y Kyle.

 **Creo que nadie puede dar,  
** __**Una respuesta, ni decir  
** _ ****Qué puerta hay que tocar**** _

_**_**:::** _ ** _

—Eso fue asombroso!— Miguel entró al departamento con una sonrisa _ ** _ **  
**_**_

—No puedo creer que lo hice—Marco entró detrás de su hermano mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa, poco usual en él.

—Ni yo, pero ya quiero saber qué es lo que has estado escribiendo... Huele delicioso—

—Seguro Kyle se emocionó con la cena— Sonrió Marco al percibir el olor de la cena.

Kyle estaba en la cocina aún, estaba buscando qué darle de comer a Dante antes de que se arrojara sobre la lasagna que recién había estado preparando.

Los tres cenaron con una alegre y cómoda plática acerca del viaje, la familia de los hermanos y de cómo había logrado entrar en la beca de intercambio, muchas cosas han pasado desde que los hermanos se separaron y tenían que ponerse al corriente de una buena manera, entre risas y comentarios de Kyle que parecía querer saber más de aquel Marco que según todos era completamente distinto al que conocen. Aún había cosas que el oji ámbar no le había mencionado y poco a poco iría sabiendo más de él ahora con Miguel aquí.

 **Creo que a pesar de tanta melancolía  
** **Tanta pena y tanta herida,  
** **  
**

_**:::** _

—Miguel despierta, vamos a ir a desayunar al Lucky Cat. Quiero que veas dónde trabaja Kyle.—

Miquel se revolvió un poco en las sábanas, el jet lag aunque sólo fueran dos horas de Santa Cecilia a San Fransokyo de verdad le estaban molestando un poco su sueño, combinado a las vacaciones en su casa (Dónde asegura su entrenador subió también un par de kilos) y demás cosas como el frío invernal de enero en aquel lugar donde la nieve decoraba ahora su ventana junto con el vaho que se había formado por el calor corporal de Miguel en la noche.

—Sería buena idea que lleváramos las guitarras— Marco sonrió al decirle eso a su hermano y se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse al baño que lo estaba esperando.

Ambos morenos se vistieron y después de aquello salieron con rumbo a la pequeña cafetería en el bello Mini cooper bermellón que le pertenecía a Marco, platicaron un poco acerca de las noticias, al parecer la parte de espectáculos ya estaba comenzando a hablar acerca de la reunión de los hermanos en la ciudad. 

"Ahora que Marco quiere regresar mi trabajo será doble, dale un beso de mi parte" Fue el mensaje de Rosa al enterarse de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

"Día dos en San Fransokyo, mensajes de Hiro: cero y contando" Miguel se visualizó a si mismo por un momento, "seguro tiene cosas que hacer, exámenes que planear y eso, no es que no le importe mi llegada... o si?"

_**Solo se trata de vivir** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero dentro de poco subir el siguiente capítulo (Ya lo tengo casi todo) y pues sin más que decir espero les haya gustado.


	12. Has sido tú

Los hermanos llegaron en menos tiempo de lo que se esperaba que llegaran al Lucky Cat, aquel lugar se veía sencillo en comparación de los altos edificios llenos de tecnología, una amable mujer les recibió con un abrazo tan fuerte que hizo que Miguel recordara a su familia. Cass, como decía que se llamaba estaba esperándoles con gusto.  

Marco se dirigió con rapidez a la cocina para observar como Kyle maniobraba con agilidad cualquier cosa que estuviera en su estación, no cabía duda de que el moreno  amaba verlo manejar su elemento con gracia y elegancia suficiente.

Miguel platicó un poco con la señorita Cass, ésta le contó que tenía dos sobrinos, ambos ya profesores en la universidad y que cada que podían llegaban al café a verle con sus amigos o a ayudarle con las labores y gastos del café y de la casa. 

—Te parece si tocamos algo?— Mencionó Marco saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa  satisfecha, señal de que había molestado o alegrado a Kyle de alguna manera.

—¿Un cover como en los viejos tiempos?— Miguel miró con duda a su hermano, era obvio que moría por escuchar música nueva de su parte, pero esperaría lo necesario para que éste se decidiera a mostrarle todo el avance. 

Marco sonrió carismático hacia la gente que los estaba observando con curiosidad mientras ajustaban sus instrumentos, mientras tanto la señorita Cass iba dando una breve introducción de que Miguel y Marco tocarían en el Café por unos días a la semana. Los instrumentos estaban afinados, y los dos estaban listos para aquello que les esperaba.

—Ook, entonces prepárate para revivir cuando le cantábamos esto a mamá— Marco comenzó con unos acordes sencillos en la guitarra mientras que hacía un poco de requinteo, Miguel miró a su hermano con emoción, sin duda esa tonada le traía recuerdos de cuando solían armonizar para su madre mientras se encontraba haciendo las tareas del hogar, tomando aquello como pretexto para ensayar un poco con las guitarras.

— _ **Nunca hemos sido los guapos del barrio,**_ _ **Siempre hemos sido una cosa normal**_ — Miguel comenzó a cantar con su afinada voz mientras Marco sonreía paciente, amaba volver a ser feliz. 

— _ ** _ **Ni mucho, ni poco, ni para comerse el coco...**_**_ _ ** _ **Oye yo ya te digo una cosa normal**_**_ — Marco seguía de cerca a su hermano, con los años habían ambos aprendido a acoplarse el uno con el otro, sobre todo en aquellas canciones que le encantaban a su madre.

— _ **Y**_ _ **ahora vamos a las discotecas**_ _ _ **Si no tienes cuidado te muerden las piernas**__ — Miguel hacía gestos con la cara que hacían que todo el público se interesara en ambos, no importaba el idioma, lo que se usaba era la música.

— _ ** _ **Bebes un poco, te haces el loco...**_ _ **Ves a una niña disimular**_**_ —  Marco se recargaba de vez en vez de la barra donde podía observar con ligereza el trasero de su novio menearse por toda la cocina. 

— _ **Has sido tú, que crees que no te he visto...**_ _ _ **Has sido tú, chica cocodrilo**__ — Ambos cantaban al unísono mientras ajustaban los altos y bajos entre ellos, logrando una armonía perfecta entre aquellas voces tan bien educadas con los años.

— _ ** _ **Has sido tú, la que me dio el mordisco...**_**_ _ ** _ **Has sido tú ú ú ú,**_ _ **Wow!**_**_ — Ambos sonreían mientras cantaban, las armonías y el público presente estaban al compás de cada movimiento de los Rivera.

— _ **Yo no hago más que mirarme al espejo**_ — Marco le hacía señas a Miguel en un modo dramático y teatral que hacía que el público riera  ente ello.

— _ _ **Yo la verdad no me encuentro pa' tanto**__ — Miguel sonreía y hacía que las personas presentes acompañaran con las palmas.

— _ ** _ **Me encuentro simpático,**_**_ — Marco sonreía mientras mandaba guiños a las cámaras de las personas y trataba de verse galán y coqueto.

— _ ** _ **un poco maniático**_**_ — Miguel cantaba repondiéndole todo a Marco, el que siempre le contestaba con gestos cada vez más teatrales y graciosos.

— _ ** _ **Quizás de este lado un poquito mejor**_**_ — Mientras Marco cantaba mirando a la gente, queriendo respirar de nuevo la libertad, amaba los viejos tiempos, o por lo menos algo de aquello.

— _ **Pero ya te digo no sé lo que pasa**_ — 

— _ _ **Y todos los días me escriben mil cartas**__ —

— _ ** _ **Llaman a mi casa, luego no hablan**_ _ **Sólo se oyen risas, tengo que colgar**_**_ — Miguel caminaba entre las mesas mientras sonreía a las personas que le grababan o trataban de saludarle con cierta alegría 

— _ **Has sido tú, que crees que no te he visto**_ _ _ **Has sido tú, chica cocodrilo**__ —Cuando los hermanos terminaron, pudieron notar que las personas aplaudían y preguntaban por más canciones, sin duda les había encantado el pequeño show que hicieron en aquel café de la esquina.

—Muy bien y ahora, como siguiente número alguien tiene una propuesta? Si nos la sabemos la cantamos, no somos malos.—

Las personas que se encontraban en el lugar ahora forcejeaban para entrar en aquel café de la ciudad. Las canciones de ambos hermanos inundaban el lugar con la alegría carnavalesca  que solo ellos podrían traer de un lugar como México, sin duda eran la atracción principal en aquella avenida  concurrida, llena de personas que corren ajetreadas tratando de llegar a tiempo o con anticipación a su trabajo, pero ellos hacían que nada de eso importara ya y se quedaran aunque sea por una canción o dos. Como si el tiempo se detuviera con sus canntos de sirena. 

.

.

_**.** _

.

.

Y como si fuera una simple coincidencia, estaba recién entrando el chino de los ojitos bonitos en el campo de visión del Rivera menor. 

Todo aquello que pensaba que no valía la pena, de un momento a otro comenzó a tener sentido, Hiro tenía un brazo enyesado y con el otro trataba de mover con dificultad un bastón que le ayudaba a no apoyar una de sus piernas que estaba vendada en la parte del tobillo.

Aquella noche de héroe le costó un esguince en el hombro y una leve torcedura en el tobillo. Razón por la cual no le había mandado nada a Miguel, no quería alarmarle y tampoco es como si quisiera que su condición de héroe quedara al descubierto.

"Sólo tengo un brazo vendado" Al parecer era una mentirilla blanca para no hacer que el moreno se alarmara, mala idea de parte del Hamada, pero... incluso con aquello fue un alivio escucharlo cantar de nuevo cerca suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé muy bien que este capítulo está demasiado corto pero es que había tenido tantos bloqueos que ni siquiera sabía si seguir o no, la verdad agradezco sus votos por mi historia, aunque es poco quiero seguir para terminar con esto, espero que a partir de aquí si pueda publicar cada semana como antes


	13. Al fin te veo

Y como un instante demasiado cliché y por demás estúpido,  sus miradas se cruzaron.

Miguel dejó de tocar por un momento,  se distrajo completamente al ver a Hiro  en esas condiciones, lo tenía desconcertado.  
 Hiro le había comentado por mensajes que había tenido un pequeño accidente en su motocicleta, pero esas extremidades enyesadas no parecen de algún incidente pequeño. El caminar mal y con  muecas de dolor no son algo que esperas observar al volver a encontrarte con un buen amigo después de unos meses. 

Marco le tocó ligeramente el hombro a su hermano al notarlo distraído, Miguel sonrío rápidamente y siguió con su parte de la letra en la canción que estaban interpretando en ese momento, pero la vista de Miguel no se alejaba ni un momento de Hiro .

Hiro sabía que Miguel había llegado para un nuevo semestre en San Fransokyo pero aún no estaba preparado para ver lo de un día para otro en el café de su tía lugar donde él pensó que no lo encontraría y podría descansar sin verle hasta no tener yeso en una de las piernas. Ahora ya era tarde para irse del lugar y ocultar sus heridas de Miguel, el escapar de todas sus preguntas ya no era opción ahora, estaba tal vez un poco jodido pero el tenerlo ahí, cantando y disfrutando la nueva ciudad al lado de su hermano le era una imagen muy bella, quisiera poder sacar el celular en ese momento pero recordó con calma que Baymax seguro tendría todo guardado y dejó pasar aquel impulso dejándose llevar por la voz de Miguel. 

Soltó un suspiro audible que descolocó un poco a  su hermano y amigos que en ese momento estaban entrando a su lado. Honey le sonrió a Marco y a  Miguel como saludo mientras trataba de alcanzar a la Tía Cass para ayudarle a servir cafés en el lugar, estaba abarrotado aunque sólo fueran los dos mexicanos los que se llevaran la atención en ese momento. 

El ver como la gente se tomaba aunque sea un respiro de sus ajetreadas vidas para entrar al café y escuchar un poco a los Rivera era algo que casi no se veía en los alrededores, por lo general las mañanas se encontraban tranquilas  y en las noches la ciudad tomaba otra forma, todo aquello era lo que hacía a la Metrópoli tan interesante para todos, justo ahora, con la llegada de los hermanos Rivera se podría respirar nuevos aires con los viajeros.

—Veo que Miguel y Marco llenaron el lugar— Mencionó Honey mientras tomaba de las manos la charola que traía Cass con dificultad y ella agradecía con una sonrisa aliviada el gesto. 

—¿Ya conociste al hermano de Marco? son igualitos, son un amor de jóvenes, se ofrecieron a ayudarme después de tocar.— Mencionó mientras volvía a entrar a la cocina por más café que Kyle ya tenía listo en la barra. 

—Sí, Miguel también es un amor, los conozco de niños. No han cambiado nada, siempre felices, cantando a la vida, desde que su familia los dejó tocar.— Honey comenzó a repartir unas cuantas órdenes que estaban ya anotadas en los cafés mientras seguía hablando con la tía de los Hamada.

  —No entiendo, ¿no ellos vienen de una familia de músicos? —

  —Se puede decir que es una larga historia, pero quizá ellos quieran quedarse a cenar para contarla— Honey mencionó por lo bajo mientras observaba como Hiro caminaba sin despegarle la mirada a Miguel, una mirada bobalicona y tierna como la que suele tener Tadashi cuando le ve.

Hiro buscó un lugar para seguir escuchando a Miguel cantar, él y su hermano mientras cantaban en cualquier lugar,  se apoderaban de los escenarios por más improvisados que sean. Son como dioses tomando el lugar que les pertenece,  en medio de tanta gente, robando corazones y sonrisas a cualquier lugar que van. 

"Es oficial, una sola sonrisa de Miguel podría detener el ciclo de Krebs y a nadie le importaría en o absoluto"Pensó Hiro mientras sonreía cada que Miguel miraba en su dirección, o por lo menos estaba pensando en que efectivamente le sonreía a él. "¿Es en serio Hiro, el ciclo de Krebs? Qué Nerd eres" 

Cuando los Rivera terminaron de tocar, se despidieron del público y dieron sus redes para que estuvieran al pendiente de sus próximas presentaciones. Sonreían a todas las personas que se les acercaban por fotos con galantería y amabilidad, era como si hubieran nacido para ser el centro de atención de toda la multitud.  

Miguel se acercó a Honey y a los demás y los abrazó con entusiasmo, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Hiro que se encontraba sentado en la barra mientras hablaba con Kyle. 

  — Y... Bien?  —Mencionó Miguel mientras se acercaba a Hiro que estaba tratando de no huir de las preguntas que ya sabía seguirían de eso.

  —Bieen...?

—No me vas a decir nada acerca de el accidente cierto? 

  —No pensé que me encontrarías así. Pero mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?— Hiro cambió el tema, preguntando acerca de su viaje, de su hermano y de todas las trivialidades que se le ocurrieron para no llegar a decirle acerca de su accidente al Moreno.

Mientras tanto, Marco estaba coqueteando con Kyle al otro lado de la barra y los demás estaban con tía Cass disfrutando del café recién hecho, deberían descansar lo más que se pudiera después de aquello.

.

.

 

—Un momento— Mencionó Miguel mientras alzaba la voz mientras señalaba algo en la pared y se dirigía con notoria curiosidad a la pared.

— Qué sucede?— Volteó Hiro al verlo tan emocionado por algo, pero como balde de agua fría recordó que era aquello que se encontraba en ese lugar.

— No me digas que ése niño eras tu de pequeño?!— Señaló Miguel con una mirada burlesca y pícara que lo caracterizaba

— Maldición, Miguel deja de verlo, no quiero que te burles.— Se acercó Hiro para interponerse entre el moreno y el cuadro que se encontraba en el lugar

—Pero vamos, que de verdad eras muy tierno, tienes que admitirlo— Miguel tomó su celular tratando de obtener una copia lo más rápido posible que aquella imagen en la pared, Miguel amba las fotos de niños pequeños porque las personas siempre cambian y Hiro no era la excepción.

—Síi, es Hiro cuando recién compramos a Mochi, estaba tan feliz que pidió una foto con él en cuanto llegamos a casa— Cass estaba animada relatando miles de cosas mientras Miguel observaba unas cuantas fotos en la pared, nada comparado a casa de su mamá Elena, donde estaban fotos de toda la familia, "caritas" y demás recuerdos de la familia, en estas paredes había unas cuantas fotos familiares y la de Hiro destacaba quizá por ser una de las más grandes

—Miguel, deja de molestar al chino y tómate que el café, que se va a enfriar—Mencionó Marco sentado en la barra junto a Kyle mientras sonreía

—Vale, está bien...— Miguel regresó a su asiento y ayudó a Hiro a que regresase a su lugar, este agradeció la amabilidad del mexicano y siguió platicando acerca de cosas que no se llegaran a juntar con el tema de la motocicleta.

—Entonces veo que no me dirás lo que te pasó realmente—Soltó Miguel poco antes de darle un ligero sorbo a su café, que aunque ya se encontraba más frió seguía siendo igual de bueno, cortesía de Kyle y del café de altura que seguro Marco le había conseguido.

—A qué te refieres?— Mencionó Hiro mientras trataba de safarse (como siempre) del tema

—Por Dios Hiro, me he caído de caballos y ni esos te dejan la pata enyesada—

—Vale, tu ganas. Pero ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Estaba en la moto y choqué con un  ebrio—

—Haré como que te creo aunque no me quede de otra— Soltó Miguel tratando de que Hiro le dijera la verdad, siempre lo lograba con su hermano cada navidad, esto no era nada.

—Te parece si nos vemos el sábado para que te diga aunque sea una pequeña parte de la verdad?— Hiro no iba a poder seguir escapando, pero por lo menos podría planear algo mejor que una caída de motocicleta, sin duda no estaba en sus planes aún decirle a Miguel que era una especie de vigilante nocturno salido de algo como la mente de Stan Lee.

—¿Y por qué no toda?—Sentenció Miguel acercándose al asiático de manera provocadora

—Es complicado— Trató de evadir de nuevo Hiro volteando la cabeza hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos que parecían disfrutar del espectáculo que estaban dando ellos dos en estos momentos, los colores se le subieron al rostro pero no era algo que pudiese evitar en este momento, pues estando con Miguel se atontaba demasiado.

—Está bien, pero sólo porque eres mi amigo. Eh chino—

—Bien—

—Bien—

—Bieeeeen—

—Biieeeen—

—Ya cállense par de mocosos— Alzó la voz Marco mientras le lanzaba un paño de limpieza a Miguel —Vamos hermanito, le dijimos a la señorita Cass que le ayudaríamos hoy con el quehacer, debido a que su ayudante está lesionado— Sonrió para sí el Mexicano mientras le sonreía a Hiro de una manera burlona.

:

.

.

Al terminar las labores, los mexicanos se despidieron, o por lo menos eso trataron pues fueron interceptados por Honey a quedarse en casa para cenar con ellos, aunque ambos estaban encantados con aquello, decidieron dejarlo para otro día pues aún tenían cosas que arreglar en la casa y en la escuela a la que llegaría Miguel.

 

::::::::::::

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!
> 
> La cosa es que la imagen la tenía desde antes de empezar el fic, creo que esta imagen es el comienzo del fic xD   
> Espero les haya gustado esto que lo hice con amor y cariñitos  
> Perdón por la demora, en verdad no encontraba ni palabras y tiempo para regresar a escribir esta pequeña historia, espero que pronto pueda volver a actualizar cualquiera de mis historias y podamos leernos pronto. Comentad si es que sigue siendo esto bueno o de verdad juro que prefiero dejar de escribirlo para continuar con cosas que sean buenas de verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera vez publicando.


End file.
